hilo rojo
by itamisetsu
Summary: luego de 2 años... luego de los problemas con la prensa que kyoko tuvo, tiene que partir a inglaterra con la intencion de ampliar su carrera profesional, pero por el romance que llego a tener en japon puede ser que su futuro se vea alterado por una pequeña sorpresa que afectara a ren; quien creia haberla perdido luego de permitirle ir a inglaterra. kyoko colapsara en algun minuto?
1. prologo- hilo rojo

la historia parte con la escena que se volverá un drama, y causa problemas a kyoko.

es cortito, lose, pero espero que les guste; les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo; ya que se viene cosas muy interesante ~(^-^~)

* * *

**miércoles 9 de febrero; **centro de tokyo, set de box-r

pov general

los actores ya estaban listos, solo quedaba grabar la escena final.

kyoko solo había cruzado un par de palabras con shotaro y el solo le advirtió que había notado ya lo que le ocultaba.

_"Ah!, quien a madurado?, estúpido; eres el único que no puede aceptar que me allá enamorado"_ pensó kyoko mientras esperaba la orden del director. Solo quedaba la ultima toma y el martirio se acabaría.

kyoko se coloco en su lugar y se dejo envolver por el espíritu de natsu

-acción!- grito el director, dando inicio la ultima toma del especial de box-r

ren miraba impaciente mientras que maria mirada mas entusiasmada que nunca, en la ultima escena kyoko solo debía mostrar un leve interés por shotaro quien actuaba a un joven del cual natsu se había enamorado.

~natsu iba por el centro de tokyo, caminaba buscando algo interesante, en el cruce de la calle se detuvo sintiendo que lo que esperaba encontrar había llegado a ella( en ese momento la cámara enfoco las pisadas de ellos y luego siguió con la toma de la escena entera). natsu se limito a sonreír caprichosa y calculadora mente (ella dio un par de pasos mas saliendo se del libreto, pero se detuvo y quedo cruzando la calla), el semáforo marcaba verde y quedaba alrededor de un minuto y medio para que cambiara de color.

el nota a la chica, la miro de pies a cabeza mirando cada una de las reacciones de ella, esa sonrisa calculadora le molesto...(dio tres pasos asia ella quedando en frente, a menos de un metro de distancia), le dirijo una mirada sombría mientras dijo el nombre de pila de ella.

natsu sonrió y tomo una posición mas cómoda; de alguna manera era desafiante.

el volvió a dirigir le una mirada sombría, pero esta vez agrego una sonrisa; no pensaba darse por vencido con aquella niña, el sabia lo que ella pensaba de el . Le toma de la muñeca de golpe y la atrae fuertemente hacia el, regalando le un salvaje beso~

el director no podía pronunciar palabra...

~natsu se separa de el, y le dirige una mirada caprichosa (la cámara capta esa mirada, los ojos de natsu mostraban el deseo que ella tenia; su mirada provocaba miedo), acarició una de las mejillas de el y lo besa nuevamente pero esta vez fue ella quien lo quiso así; un beso profundo que demostraba todo lo que sentía por el.

el tiempo de la luz verde acabo y el semáforo cambio de color. natsu lo soltó velozmente para seguir cruzando la calle como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

el metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió con el mismo semblante que traía en un principio. mostraba tristeza en su rostro pero no iso nada mas que seguir caminando

natsu le miro de reojo dándose la vuelta, regalando le por un instante una sonrisa cálida para luego corregirla por la típica expresión seductora que llenaba en su rostro...~

-corten!- grito el guionista al ver que el director no tenia aun intención de acabar la escena; el director no reaccionaba desde que el guion fue cambiado.

ren estaba en su punto, kuon se apoderaría de el si alguien no lo detenía

los del reparto volvieron a cerrar el perímetro mientras que los actores y espectadores permitidos corrían para dar las felicitaciones por la excelente escena a los protagonistas.

- a editar!- grito el guionista haciéndole señas a los editores y co-directores

- gracias por su trabajo!- grito el director saliendo de su mundo de fantasías- no!, no lo editen, esta bien así... lo revisaremos una vez por si hay algún detalle- dijo emocionado por la obra de arte que estaba creando

ren no tenia derecho a quejarse; pero aun así se iso de valor para revisar la cinta grabada y volver a ver esa desagradable escena "_...es solo su trabajo..."_ se intento convencer ren mientras estaba al lado del director viendo la escena en la pantalla

maria había corrido hacia donde su onee-chan en el momento que la escena había acabado.

-onee-sama!-grito al verla sentada en el cemento- one-san, estas bien?- pregunto colocándose a la altura de lo que ahora era kyoko: una bolita...

kyoko aun estaba sorprendida...natus lo había decidido, no ella!

- maria-chan...-murmuro kyoko mirando a la entusiasmada chica que tenia enfrente

- one-san, estuvo sorprendente!- le dijo muy emocionada

- gracias ..- contesto kyoko levantándose iré a cambiarme, no puedo ensuciar las ropas de natsu- dijo kyoko para alejarse de maria y dirigirse a la tienda de dulce japoneses que ahora era el camarin destinado a el elenco.

se cambiaría y se iría a casa, no tenia ganas de razonar lo que había ocurrido

ella solo había echo su trabajo; no había cometido ni un error

-kyoko!- grito sho entrando a la tienda.

se acerco a ella sin saber como decirle...lo soltó todo de una vez

-lo siento...-murmuro kyoko, el había ganado pero...gano solo porque logro que natsu actuara al antojo de el

-no!, yo soy..el que debe pedir perdón-dijo shotaro tomando una de las manos de kyoko

kyoko estaba perpleja, jamas pensó que alguna vez escucharía eso de el

"_..sho..shotaro, de que estas hablando..!_" pensó kyoko mientras veía como su ex-amigo de la infancia intentaba ocultar la mirada y rostro que tenia

-..ah!?- dijo kyoko sorprendida

- por favor kyoko...-dijo shotaro mientras la abrasaba fuerte y posesiva mente- ...por favor, perdóname te amo...- shotaro sabia que kyoko no lo tomaría bien, pero era lo que sentía por ella; era un extraño complejo que tenia hacia ella-...tu eres mi hermana

* * *

espero que shotaro pueda convencer a kyoko de que solo le ama como hermana u.u aveces siento pena por el.

pero quien mas me preocupa es ren, estara echo una furia;...talvez como aquella vez cuando kyoko participo como angel en el pv de fuwa... O.O acabo de pensar en ello

bueno, espero que lean el sigiente cap, gracias


	2. Chapter 1- planeando realidades

Kon'nichiwa, por fin termine de escribir el capitulo; me he demorado la nada.

espero que en este puedan resolver alguna de las dudas que les hallan quedado \(^-^)/

* * *

**jueves 10 de febrero;** departamento de kyoko, medio día

pov kyoko

_mh... aun tengo que hacer los chocolates, pero...no siento ganas de levantarme de aquí._

_tal ves... mouko-san pueda ayudarme!_

me levante y fui a coger mi celular que estaba sobre el tocador, pero no pude mirar la pantalla. preferí volver a la cama y intentar seguir durmiendo; para despertar luego que el invierno halla pasado.

recordé lo sucedido ayer en la tarde, cuando shotaro entro en la tienda para pedirme disculpas, aun suena como si hubiera sido un sueño porque sho y yo terminamos hablando y solucionando nuestros problemas.

luego de que sho entrara, entro la dueña de la tienda y se sorprendió al vernos de aquella forma.

incluso a mi me sorprendió...

...pero cuando el menciono que me amaba como a una hermana, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia...de mi infancia, o tal vez de haber sido abandonada por mi madre, no lose.

siempre quise que aquel momento llegara, el momento en el que el se viera arrepentido de lo que me había echo pasar, pero no pensé que reaccionaria así.

mi amor por sho solo fue...un amor de hermanos

la dueña de la tienda cerro la puerta con llave cuando noto que yo lloraba, con sho lo notamos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le pedimos a la señora si nos permitía salir, pero ella solo se limitaba a mirarnos con una cara de conmovida.

sho termino por darse por vencido y se recostó en el sofá de la sala en la que estábamos.

le reprendí por la falta de modales, es una actitud de el que no puedo tolerar.

la dueña se sentó frente a nosotros riendo por la escena que estábamos haciendo, y pidió que le contáramos lo sucedido, me nege pero sho si le contó lo que ocurría aunque termine hablando de todas maneras porque la versión de sho no se parecía nada a lo que yo creía... teníamos dos formas muy diferentes de ver las cosas.

debería pagarle a la señora con algo, ella fue muy buena gente con nosotros aunque en ese momento se negó ha aceptar nuestras ofertas y dijo que era feliz solo con saber que había ayudado a dos jóvenes a volverse a entender...es algo inusual esa señora,no?

_lo tengo!... haré un postre con estilo occidental también para ella_

mi celular volvió a sonar; de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde de llar y esta mañana. el director debe haber quedado preocupado, no le dimos explicaciones, la única que salio y le dijo que no nos iríamos con los miembros del reparto fue la dueña de la tienda de los dulces japoneses.

_sera mejor llamar al director..._

me levante y abrí las cortinas,...las cerré en el mismo instante apoyándome contra la ventana. abajo, en la entrada del edificio había un par de periodistas, volví a mirar pero esta vez de manera mas cautelosa...¿_a quien estarán esperando?_

mi celular volvió a sonar y corrí hasta el para contestarlo a tiempo.

-hola?-pregunte, ya que el numero era un numero restringido

-mo!, donde rayos crees que estas!?, porque no contestas mis llamadas!-me grito mouko-san por el teléfono

- ...estabas preocupada por mi!- murmure emocionada

-ah!?, no!, ..es solo...veras...-murmuraba ella- kyoko, no has encendido la televisión?- me pregunto.

- la televisión?, no porque?- dije calmada mente, _porque quiere saber cuando veo la televisión?_

-ya veo...-murmuro nuevamente- sabes que hora es?- me pregunto nuevamente molesta

-..no...,pero mouko...- dije sorprendida por la actitud de mouko-san

- ven ahora mismo!, es que acaso ni piensas venir a trabajar!- exiguo.

-mo...- iba a preguntarle porque estaba así de alterada, pero antes de eso ella corto la llamada

tome el control y me senté a los pies de mi cama con mi celular en las manos y el control. prendí la tv

estaban mostrando un comercial...

mi celular volvió a sonar

-si?-pregunte

-kyoko?-pregunto sho

-ah!, sho, que ocurre?- le pregunte

- sorry..-murmuro- no pude disipar los rumores

-rumores?-pregunte

- estas viendo la tv, no?. pon TBM, aun están en el matinal

-si- conteste cambiando el canal..._que rayos era eso!?_- sho... es tan tan grave?-pregunte aun sin creer lo que estaba escrito en la tv

- no es tan grave; ahora solo dice eso... (" fuwa sho tiene un romance?" cambio a " la prometedora actriz kyoko esta vez nos promete un amor, tan intenso como sus personajes?")... pero los hubieras visto hoy en la mañana

-pero..como?, de donde han sacado eso..-dije

- lo mas seguro esque alguien nos allá visto juntos; recuerda que también grabamos las escenas con publico en vivo

-pero...-murmure recordando lo que habíamos echo luego de salir de la tienda, paseamos como buenos amigos que siempre habíamos sido, comimos un helado de camino a mi departamento mientras mirábamos las vitrinas y algunas publicidades, incluso nos reíamos de algunas de las nuestras...no había mucha diferencia a nuestra infancia, cuando íbamos de vuelta de la escuela camino a casa...

- supongo que acabas de notarlo, boba- dijo notando que si, lo había notado; eso es lo que hacen las parejas...salen y comen helado mientras ríen y conversan sin preocupaciones...- ahora solo nos queda explicar la verdad- dijo

-espera!, no pienso decir que me crié ..junto a ti en una posada...osea, no me molesta pero...sigo, sigo sintiendo que pase toda mi infancia como una sirvienta!- le grite, era lo que sentía me habían criado para ser la esposa de el...es algo que aun no puedo perdonar

- lose, no te obligare, pero eso lo tendrás que hablar tu con tu jefe- dijo suspirando- el mio esta en el extranjero para mi suerte, pero mi manager me esta convenciendo resolver esto cuando antes...y le encuentro razón

- eso haré- respondí colgando la llamada

me levante y me vestí rápidamente. unas ballerinas, una falda y una blusa, ate mi pelo; aun no mantenía naranjo pero ahora un poco mas largo

tome mi bolso y antes de salir rellene el plato de comida de techi, no fuera a ser que se enfermara por no comer...y si fuera así, mouko-san se molestaría conmigo

use la bicicleta para llegar mas rápido a LME, había salido de mi departamento pasado medio día y ya eran las 4 de la tarde para ser mas exacta

entre a LME por una puerta trasera; la cual la ocupaban para sacar la basura.

llegue a uno de los pasillos principales y note como los que trabajaban en la compañía empezaban a murmurar sobre mi; no se que tanto fue lo que se dijo sobre mi, pero se que sea lo que dija el rumos es totalmente falso

- mogami-kun!- grito sawara-san al verme caminar hacia la oficina del presidente

-sawara-san...-dije corriendo hacia el-...lo siento, yo...- agregue mientras respiraba mas agitado de lo normal.

- déjalo para mas tarde, ahora debes ir donde el presidente- me dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndome

- para allá iba- dije continuando mi camino

tome las escaleras para subir hasta la oficina del presidente y entre cuando uno de sus asistentes me abrió la puerta.

entre a la oficina y el residente estaba sentado en in sofá y al verme solo se limito a apuntar el sillón del frente

-presidente-murmure con la mirada hacia el suelo

- ya veo...-dijo en un tono muy peculiar- aun no comprendes lo que a sucedido, no?- agrego riendo

-no...- intente corregir le

-kyoko, ya has crecido y aun no lo has notado...-me dijo

- a que se refiere?- sonó algo desesperado, ya me estaba cansando que esa actitud que siempre tenia con migo, claro que se que es lo que paso y la gravedad que tiene

- porque te desesperas?- me pregunto fijándose en cada una de mis actitudes

sabia a lo que el quería llegar... pensé en negadlo pero ya no, ya no podría ..el me atrapo, me molestaba...me molestaba mucho que me vincularan con sho, he estado molesta desde que me entere cuando vi la tele.

- ya no soy una niña...-comente

-lose-me dijo sonriendo

-yo, yo siento algo...especial-dije avergonzada- y me molesta...me molesta mucho que me vincule con fuwa sho

- lo supuse- dijo sonriendo ahora solo debes aclarar la mentira dijo el- fuwa sho acepto, pero...quiero escuchar como se conocieron ustedes

-he!?- reaccione

-claro kyoko-chan, ustedes se conocían de antes...,si no me lo dice, me veré obligado a creer en la historia de que uds son amantes

- a...amantes!?- dije colocándome totalmente roja

- estoy esperando- suspiro recostándose en el sofá

- bueno.. vera, yo... me crié respire hondo; si hay alguien que debe saberlo, tiene que ser el presidente- yo me crié en una posada, en donde sho era hijo de los dueños...mi madre me abandono al cuidado de esa familia...- seguí contándole toda mi infancia y al terminar la historia, lory tenia una cara de perro triste; era demasiado chibi tal cual como la que puso en mi primera audición, aunque ahora tenia un motivo distinto

-kyoko-chan...-dijo calmándose- no pensé que habías pasado por todo esto

- presidente tranquilícese por favor-dije con una sonrisa logrando que se calmara

- esta bien, estoy feliz de que hallas confiado en mi. ahora debes prepararte, tienes una entrevista junto a fuwa sho

- con permiso- dije levantándome y haciendo una dogesa- esto, por favor me gustaría pedirle que no diga nada sobre lo que comentamos ahora

-claro, pero recuerda que estas a la altura de ren; aun nose que es lo que estas esperando- me dijo; me sorprendió que sacara esa conclucion, pero, le acertó

- no, aun no puedo- dije antes de cerrar la puerta- pero, presidente...

- hay algo que aun me quieras decir?-pregunto

- si, recuerda su propuesta?- pregunte

- si, que hay de malo con ella?

- nada, solo quiero decirle que con gusto aceptare el trabajo- dije saliendo y dejándolo completamente sorprendido. nose si fue porque no esperaba que luego de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos aceptase el trabajo, o si fue porque el en verdad tenia ganas de verme en aquel drama

_sawara-san tiene que saber lo de la entrevista_

llegue al frente a el escritorio de sawara

- ... aquí estas!- me reprocho mouko cuando me vio frente al escritorio

-mouko-san?- murmure extrañada de verla allí vestida de esa manera; mouko llevaba un jumper blanco y el cabello tomado muy elegantemente, y sentada junto al escritorio de sawara-san

- decidí esperar aquí, sabia que pasarías por aquí- dijo molesta

- y bien mogami-kun que te ha dicho el presidente?- pregunto sawara son prestar atención a lo que mouko había dicho

- ah, si eso, sawara-san tengo una entrevista?- le pregunte

- si, es en dos horas mas en la estación de tv de tokyo...- me respondió

- entonces debo irme enseguida!- le interrumpí

- espera!-me detuvo mouko- yo iré contigo- me dijo adelantándome

- ah?!- exclame- pero mouko-san...

- iremos en mi auto, así me contaras que es lo que ha pasado- agro mientras salia de la oficina delante mio

ise una dogesa hacia sawara y le seguí rápidamente el paso a mouko

nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y me señalo de una fría manera que me subiera adelante como copiloto

al subirse ella me dijo

- habla mientras conduzco

- claro...-murmure, ella estaba muy molesta; creerá que no confió en ella?

me costo poder iniciar a contarle, no sabia por donde partir, pero al final le conté todo con lujo y detalle como ella quería

- valla no pensé que habías pasado por eso, ni menos que sho había actuado de esa manera...sabes me sorprendí mucho al ver la televisión esta mañana, no podía creer como fue que tu pasaste la tarde de ayer con el- comento de manera muy sincera

-m...ahora diré que sho solo es un amigo de la infancia

- crees que creerán eso?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo

-no lose pero es mi ultimo recurso- dije cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en el vidrio, quería descansar un poco antes de llegar a la estación de tv

-kyoko...-murmuro mouko, pero creo que se callo al pensar que estaba durmiendo

en la entrevista;pov general

-buenos días - dijo la presentadora- hoy les traemos la noticia del momento; pero antes presentaremos a un invitado especial...por favor un fuerte aplauso para fuwa sho!- dijo señalando a un joven de cabellos rubios que entro por un costado del set y se sentó en una de las dos silla desocupadas

mucha gente empezó a aplaudir y entre el publico habían muchas de sus fans, exaltadas al encontrárselo por sorpresa en el programa; era algo que no estaba programado

-buenos días sho- se dirijio a el,la presentadora

-hola- contesto el regalando una sonrisa

-incluso a mi me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que estarías como invitado especial hoy- dijo ella ruborisando se esto es por tu nuevo álbum?-pregunto sin relacionar la noticia de había estado en todos los programas y matinales hoy

-no, aunque ya que has tocado ese tema, le quiero dar gracias a mis fans por su apollo- dijo regalando una sonrisa a la cámara acompañado por muchos "kya" del parte del publico

-wow chicas..., no tienen ganas de comérselo aquí mismo- dijo las presentadora logrando que mas chicas gritaran a coro- creo que tenemos una suerte única, ya que tu sho no tienes a alguna mujer en tu corazón aun- comento dejándose llevar

- no, aun no encuentro a la chica que cautive mi corazón- dijo como si cantara la frase de manera dramática

-bien, creo que ya es hora de pasar con las preguntas...pero antes, es cierto que estuviste participando e un drama, si mal no me he informado...

- si, ayer terminamos de grabar...

- entonces me he informado bien, aunque eso me deja con una duda- dijo algo inquieta

- no quieres compartirla conmigo?- le pregunto shotaro ocupando uno que otro de sus encantos

-no, la dejare para después, aunque si hay algo que quisiera pedirte- le pregunto la presentadora

- claro...- contesto fuwa;su intención era lograr que la presentadora hablara sobre el rumos para poder hacer entrar a kyoko, ya que ella no estaba dentro de los planes del programa

- ...nos puedes contar un poquito del drama?- pregunto mirando de manera dulce a fuwa

-m... veamos...,que tal si mejor te lo dice la protagonista- dijo fuwa sonriente lo logro, logro que kyoko pudiera ya ser parte de esto

- la protagonista?, osea tu co-estrella,no?- pregunto extrañada la presentadora

- claro, pero ella hizo la mejor parte...- comento fuwa riendo

- bueno y quien es ella?-pregunto la presentadora con la intención de obtener el nombre para citarla al próximo programa

- mi amiga de la infancia- respondió sho

-si?- la presentadora no sabia que mas decir, esto ya no era parte del programa, aunque se veía que al publico le interesaba mucho

- claro, nos criamos juntos

-oh!, ya veo, son como hermanos- dijo ella pensando en la manera de volver a entrar en el libreto del programa

- somos hermanos-corriguio el

se formo un corto silencio por parte de la presentadora que ahora no sabia como corregir su error, era un programa en vivo y solo esperaba ya recibir las ordenes por parte de sus supervisores para continuar, pero fuwa se le adelanto nuevamente

-por favor, quieres pasar- dijo fuwa mirando hacia la esquina contraria por la que el entro

entro una joven de cabellos naranjos, vestida con unos short a la cintura, con medias de ligas negras y una blusa negra de seda semitransparente que dejaba resaltar un bracier de color salmón llevaba el cabello sostenido arriba a la rápida, dándole un toque muy moderno...

se sentó al lado de fuwa sho y le sonrio como cuando eran niños

- hola, mucho gusto- dijo kyoko dirijiendose al publico y a la presentadora- gracias por permitirme estar aquí

- espera!, tu eres kyoko?- pregunto la presentadora sorprendida por el nuevo cambio de apariencia que kyoko volvía a llevar

- si - dije sonriendo calmandamente

- oh valla jamas lo pensé así..-dijo recobrando su compostura- bien ya que te tenemos aquí ..es cierto lo que se dice?- pregunto; la pregunta se la habían mandados sus supervisores al ver que la chica que entraba al set ahora era kyoko, se había convertido en el mejor momento para hacer esa pregunta.

-no veras, eso...-intento decir shotaro pero kyoko le interrumpió

- jamas podría ser así conozco a sho como la palma de mi mano- dijo estirando su mano frente a ella- aunque el siempre esta ahí para mi y yo para el...- comento logrando conseguir la atención de todos- ...el es mi hermano- finalizo agregando una dulzura en cada una de las palabras que iba diciendo

recibió un "aw.." de parte de el publico

- y como fue que se criaron juntos?-pregunto la presentadora

kyoko miro a sho mostrando serenidad y le dirigió una sonrisa; sho recordó que kyoko no quería decir l de su infancia

- nuestros padres eran amigos- contesto el

- pero si fue así, porque la prensa jamas supo de esto?- volvió a atacar la presentadora

- mira, no queríamos interponernos en la carrera del otro. respondió sho- por eso preferimos dejar nuestra amistad en un secreto...

- pero alguien nos delato...y les quiero dar las gracias, ahora podremos hacer todo lo que hacíamos sin tener que escondernos- dijo sonriendo kyoko

- bien, y es cierto entonces que participaron en un drama juntos?- pregunto la presentadora- no nos pueden adelantar algo?

- hay escenas muy interesantes y incluso cuando tuve que actuar frente a kyoko me fue difícil mantener la compostura..., ella te pone los pelos de punta- dijo sho recibiendo un puchero de parte de kyoko

- tu tampoco eras fácil de sobrellevar..., a natsu le costo mucho que tu te fijaras en ella- dijo kyoko

- entonces uds fueron pareja en el drama?-´ pregunto entusiasmada la presentadora

- no, pero si hay muchas cosas que los dejaran boca abierta- dijo riendo sho mientras tomaba la mano de kyoko- no es así kyoko-chan?

- claro- respondió kyoko

terminaron las entrevistas con bromas y breves adelantos, pero sin contar detalles como el final o la relación que ellos tuvieron que tener

luego de la entrevista; camarin

- mouko, pensé que te habías ido?- dijo kyoko entrando al camarin

- no, te estoy esperando- dijo ella- tardaron bastante

- si, creo que nos salio bien- dijo suspirando kyoko

-si, ahora toma tus cosas y nos vamos- dijo mouko apurando a su amiga

-debo cambiarme antes...para entregarte tu ropa- dijo kyoko alegremente por estar ocupando ropa de su amiga

- no, quédate lo...tenemos que irnos rápido dijo ya algo colmada; si no se apuraban, lo mas probable es que lo que planeo durante meses con yashiro y maría se arruinara. si su amiga era tan lenta como para decirle sus sentimientos a otra persona, ellos le darían una pequeña ayuda

- esta bien, pero mouko, estas segura que quieres salir a comer?- pregunto kyoko

-si!- dijo- y no se discute mas

-pero...- kyoko pensaba que seria mejor comer en casa; así seria algo preparado por ella

- mogami-san, por favor..sale ya!, te espero en el estacionamiento!- dijo mouko actuando

kyoko no dudo en rápidamente tomar sus cosas y seguir le el paso, recordó la ultima vez que fue encontrar de la voluntad de su amiga y... ya que estuvo a punto de perder su amistad no quiso volver a pasar por esos momentos, le siguió los pasos sin rehusarse

* * *

aw...! ni yo me esperaba que terminara asi, pero bueno que le voy ha hacer... es culpa de mi imaginacion

me agrada mouko :3 siempre piensa en hacerlo mejor por su amiga, y ahora que kyoko acepto el trabajo...

oh, verdad, aun no ha quedado claro eso, pero en el sig cap si les prometo dejarlo claro.

gracias por leerlo... :c el titulo no le pega mucho a el capitulo, asi que para mi seria algo mas como mentiras...o planeando realidades, algo por el estilo

°-° me acabo de acordar de ren; tiene que estar echo una bestia por los celos... u.u kyoko te estare apoyando!


	3. Chapter 2- alguna manera de reprimirse?

Kon'nichiwa; lamento no haber podido subir este capitulo ayer y antes de ayer U.U;estuve con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

pero lo he subido hoy :), y solo cuenta la version de ren...

...ahora a leer! *(^O^)*

* * *

**jueves 10 de febrero; departamento de ren, por la mañana**

**pov ren**

mi despertador empezó a sonar

_así que ya es hora de empezar un nuevo día... siento como si hubiera sido apaleado por un grupo de gansger_...

me fue inevitable recordar lo sucedido, la ira que sentí en ese momento... no pude controlarme, y eso ocurre muy poco... me sorprendió bastante cuando yashiro dijo que se notaba lo molesto que me encontraba, pero que mas podría hacer...

...kyoko se beso con fuwa sho; quien era la persona que mas odiada por kyoko; era así?, ...entonces porque lo besa!, ella misma lo había dicho, entonces porque tenia que besarse con el...! basta ren, ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo

me levante y me diriji a la ducha para darme un baño.

salí del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura en busca de mis lentillas, no podía salir de mi departamento sin ellas.

mi celular empezó a sonar

_a esta hora?...es bastante inusual..._

-yashiro?-pregunte

-ren!, gracias a dios que has contestado- se escuchaba aliviado

- contestado?, me has llamado antes?-pregunte, mi teléfono no había sonado, tampoco mi celular y en mi grabadora no había nada

-no, pero, ya he marcado al numero de kyoko-chan y no contesta- dijo preocupado

-oh, tal ves aun no se acostumbra a ello- dije en un tono burlón. kyoko suele ser lenta para contestar el celular_ ...tan distraída..._

-...no lo creo, ren podrías intentar llamarla?-pregunto yashiro no muy convencido

- claro...- respondi yo

- espera,ren! ...podrías evitar gritarle?- me pregunto temiendo de que me enojara

- tan mal piensas de mi?- dije riendo y conociendo la respuesta "no, no es eso, sino que siempre eres diferente con ella..."

-esto...pense que seria como reaccionarias..., es como reacciona cualquier persona que ve que la chica que le gusta sale con otra persona...- comento explicando me algo que para mi era obvio, pero...kyoko sale con alguna persona?

- yashiro-san...eso es imposible- comente algo impactado pero intente tomarlo como una broma _kyoko se niega a amar, es imposible que salga con alguien sin que no me lo allá comentado primero... es penoso aceptar que piensa en mi como su sempai_

- ren, enserio!?, no estas celoso!?- grito sorprendido...

- celoso?, de que?- pregunte

- me siento tan orgulloso de ti!-comento yashiro entrando en su mundo de fantasías

- bien, te devuelvo la llamada- dije cortando la llamada

busque entre mis contactos y marque el numero de kyoko-san...su numero me mando a buzón de mensajes...

re intente un par de veces...solo unas pocas, era raro que kyoko no contestara, y aun mas raro que no devolviera la llamada

me fui a vestir y volví a intentar llamarla, pero su numero se limitaba a enviarme a buzón de voz... _ que molesto!..._

volví a llamar a yashiro

- ren?, dime que te ha dicho... espera!, primero dime como la trataste?- exiguio saber yashiro en el instante que contesto mi llamada

-ah...-suspire- sigues teniendo esa imagen de mi...-murmure para mi mismo- nada, solo me envió a buzón de voz- le comente algo molesto

- bueno... esto ya es algo diferente- murmuro yashiro

-diferente?-pregunte- yashiro, explícate por favor- le pedí amablemente.

- creo que sera mejor que te apures en llegar hoy a LME. lo lamento, pero debo cortar la llamada- dijo colgandome

_si, ...sera aun mas complicado que ayer. _tenia la leve sensación que el día de hoy seria muy largo.

fui hasta la cocina y mire dentro de mi refrigerador que había para comer, saque un dulcero y comí unas tostadas con mermelada; no suelo desayunar este tipo de cosas, pero aveces suelen tener un agradable sabor

encendí el televisor y me senté en el living con una taza de café; aun era muy temprano para ir a la agencia, diga lo que diga yashiro aun era temprano; hoy solo teníamos un par de revisiones de libreto junto a dos de mis co-estrellas, y eso

coloque un canal nacional; tv tokyo.

estaban dando un matinal, pero aun permanecían en espacios publicitarios, luego de ello pasaron a promocionar un nuevo drama presentado por esa estación de televisión.

mire la hora. esperaría a que fueran las 9:30 para ir a LME, aun eran las 9:10

preste atención al televisor y lei el pie de pantalla que decía " nuevas estrellas amantes" _no se cansan de la farándula?,deberían dejarlos en paz algún día_

los panelistas empezaron a dar sus puntos de vista, me pareció interesante la relación que presentaban estos dos personajes hasta que la animadora dijo los nombres de ellos muy entusiasmada "estaremos esperando con ansias que kyoko-san y fuwa-san nos entreguen sus testimonios...no les parece monisima la historia de esta pareja de amantes!"

_amantes?...__kyoko...y fuwa...pareja de amantes..._ los comentarios de la animadora me eran difíciles de comprender.

kyoko, esa niña es amante de fuwa...lo ama?, pero... el no fue quien le causo dolor...el no la había despreciado y tratado como a una sirvienta?

sentí dolor al saber aquello... aun si eso era mentira, me dolía. recordé que kyoko no había contestado mis llamadas...tendrá miedo de mi?, sera que en verdad kyoko y ese bastardo son amantes?.

no puede ser, ella..., ella...ya no se que pensar

porque kyoko saldría con un hombre como el!, un hombre... que no la merece...

_pienso dejar esto así?_

_aun si kyoko lo ama a el no puedo permitirlo..._

_en que rayos estoy pensando, esa noticia no puede ser verdad. _

en ese momento recordé como fuwa intentaba reconquistarla pero ella se oponía; ella solía entender la actitud de fuwa como un desafío, _aun no puedo entender que es lo que esta pasando!_

_...venganza...ese era su motivo, entonces?, entonces porque ahora estas junto a el!?_

_porque luego de todos estos años __ahora es cuando decides...no, no puedo pensar así. Kuon, tanto la amas?_

apague el televisor y fui hasta mi habitación en busca de mis lentillas, me las puse y salí en dirección a LME. _ahora entiendo las palabras de yashiro, el ya lo sabia...porque no me lo comento!_

al llegar a LME, me encontré con sawara-san, me atajo mientras iba camino hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con yashiro

- tsuruga-san!- me grito

-si?- le pregunte intentando ocultar mi enojo

- has visto a kyoko-chan?- pregunto.

el solo mencionar de su nombre me hiso volver a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en como ahora ella era "propiedad de fuwa sho"

- no, lo lamento.- respondi sonrriendole- seria mas útil si le preguntara a kotonami-san,no?- le dije siguiendo mi camino

ella también ya debe de haberlo sabido, es imposible que kyoko no se lo allá dicho..._tiene miedo de mi_

al entrar a la cafetería vi a yashiro murmurando solo, sentado en una mesa.

se sorprendió al verme entrar y sentarme frente a el

-ren!-exclamo dejando su celular de golpe sobre la mesa

- buenos dias- dije yo. intente ocultar mi enojo de el, pero...no se como lo hace pero siempre sabe cuando estoy de mal humor

- ren...- menciono

-que sucede?- lo interrumpí

- por ahora solo intenta mejorar ese genio tuyo- dijo suspirando-... olvídalo, si quieres podremos hablar de eso en la cena...pero ahora tienes trabajo que hacer, y recuerda que eres tsuruga ren, no cometes errores o...

- lose- dije relajando me y sin forzarme a lucir amable- no te preocupes, no tendré problemas con el trabajo

- eso espero- murmuro

- a que hora terminare con las lecturas de hoy?- eso me inquietaba. intentaría buscar el momento para hablar con kyoko, por lo menos no podía dejar las cosas así

- a las 8- dijo yashiro- pero recuerda que iremos a cenar...

-si, ya me lo habías comentado, aunque...iremos solo los dos?, no estoy muy interesado en ello

- ren, no pienso decir nada mas- dijo yashiro sonriendo

- bien, como tu lo quieras- respondí levantando me _jamas te cansaras de buscarme novia,no?._

yashiro suele aceptar invitaciones a cenar de parte de mis co-estrellas o jóvenes interesadas en mi. es algo cansado pero el es mi manager y cuando ya ha echo los planes me avisa a ultimo minuto.

nos dirigimos a la primera lectura del guion sin volver a mencionar a kyoko, recordarlo me...

no se como explicarlo; me era difícil controlarme y mantenerme siendo tsuruga ren, pero lo que si sabia era que no permitiría que fuwa se quedara con ella,... de alguna manera tendría que impedirlo

* * *

oh...me es difícil pensar que ren y yashiro salen a cenar juntos.

espero que les halla gustado...

espera!, pero ren no se veía muy celoso que digamos (U_U)si, también lo note. digamos que el es...muy buen actor. ( ^-^) por eso lo amamos!

pretendo que el próximo capitulo sea mas interesante a un, finalizando el día "jueves 10 de febrero" con la salida a comer

gracias por leerlo y quiero dar gracias a vickserv; Sakura1023; Tsushime; Cintia-2287, sus comentarios han sido de mucha ayuda para mi (n/n) _ha...ah!, jamas me imagine diciendo eso, pero es verdad, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho _


	4. Chapter 3- si prometieras

hola, aquí les dejo el capitulo que corresponde al día de hoy...lamento la demora.

espero que les guste y que valga el tiempo que usaran para leerlo

**pov general; **

19:30, estacionamiento subterráneo de LME

kanae y kyoko bajaron del auto, dejándolo estacionado en el subterráneo de LME

- lo lamento, prometo que no tardare demasiado- le dijo kanae algo avergonzada y obviamente molesta

-no, esto...mouko-san no es necesario- volvió a repetirle por enésima vez kyoko siendo ignorada olímpicamente por su amiga

- espérame aquí, volveré enseguida!- le dijo decidida kanae corriendo hacia las escaleras y perdiéndose en ellas

- claro...-suspiro kyoko, apoyándose en un pilar que marcaba la letra b

_tenia deseos de cenar con mouko-san_..._pero si la llamaron de la oficina debe ser importante. aun pienso que deberíamos ir a cenar mañana, así ella podrá hacer bien el trabajo que le designen ahora_

después de todo, kyoko si quería ir a cenar con kanae. daba lo mismo donde fuera pero quería pasar tiempo con su amiga ya que dentro de pocos días, kyoko tendría que comenzar a trabajar para el nuevo drama que fue solicitada

- ...ya estoy bien, no es necesario hacer esto- dijo ren caminando hacia su auto

-no confio en ti, no hay seguridad en que tus verdaderos sentimientos vuelvan a salir.- dijo yashiro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- se muy bien porque estas así

- pero no hay necesidad de ir ...- intento convencerlo

- siempre es bueno hablar de ello- dijo yashiro deteniéndose al ver a kyoko apoyada en un pilar en el estacionamientos

ren miro hacia donde lo estaba haciendo yashiro y vio a kyoko sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados fantaseando en su propio mundo

- kyoko-chan!- exclamó yashiro acercándose a ella

- buenas noches yashiro-san- dijo kyoko haciendo una dogesa

-a quien esperas aquí?- le pregunto yashiro sorprendido, ya que habían acordado con kanae de encontrarse en el "mirador" un restaurante bastante exclusivo

- buenas noches tsuruga-san- le dijo kyoko al ver que ren estaba junto a yashiro

- buenas noches - contesto ren caballerosamente

- esto...estoy esperando a mouko-san- dijo algo avergonzada..._huh?, porque tsuruga-san esta molesto con migo? ¿hice algo para molestarlo?_

_- _bueno, ha sido un gusto volverte...- se despedía yashiro

- la...lamento haberte echo esperar!- dijo kanae llegando al lado de su amiga exhausta

- mouko-san- dijo feliz kyoko

- buenas noches kotonami-san- dijo ren

-buens noches...-dijo kanae fijando la mirada en yashiro

se veía preocupado

- yashiro-san, se que es algo...algo precipitado, pero debes acompañarme- dijo de manera agresiva

- kotonami-san tengo...-murmuro yashiro _pero y la cena que planeamos?, kotonami-san que ocurrió ahora._

_- _lo lamento mucho, no podremos ir juntas a cenar esta noche- le dijo kanae a kyoko;poniendo una carra de arrepentida

-no te preocupes mouko-san, podemos ir otra noche

- gracias...-murmuro kanae, tomando el maletín de yashiro para obligarlo a ir con ella- buenas noches...- dijo antes de perderse corriendo hacia su automóvil

- lo lamento ren, te llamo luego- dijo yashiro para seguir le el paso a kanae

ahora si se daba por iniciada la velada.

ren miro a kyoko y noto lo insegura que estaba.

- mogami-san?- pregunto evitando no mostrarle su enojo

- m..esto..tsu...- kyoko no sabia que decir _esta muy molesto!, no recuerdo haber...*clic* oh rayos!, de seguro que alguien mas ya se lo ha contado...no he cumplido como kohai, soy una vergüenza... pero si se lo comento ahora, y pido disculpas? con seguridad que entenderá que he olvidado comentarle sobre mi nuevo trabajo en un drama...¡pero de todas formas esta molesto conmigo!_

_- _vamos, yo te llevo- dijo ren subiendo a su deportivo rojo

-si!- contesto sin rehusarse ya que mouko solía llevarla a su departamento cuando era tarde, pero ahora ella estaba con yashiro-san _que le habrá ocurrido... estoy algo preocupada, sera mejor que la llame mas tarde._

mientras ren conducía hacia el departamento de kyoko, ella no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza, a idea de que ella había echo enojar a ren. _debe sentirse ofendido...si el es mi sempai debo siempre decirle sobre mis trabajos, incluso mouko sabia que me tendré que ir a Inglaterra y ren solo lo ha escuchado...espera! dijiste ren!?...no puedes tratarlo así, el es tu sempai y se merece tu respeto!_

_-_mogami-san, donde prefieres cenar?- pregunto ren mientras mantenía la vista el la amplia avenida

- esto...no se preocupe por favor- se nego kyoko algo avergonzada

-huh?...no eres tu la que siempre dice que debo comer como corresponde?- dijo sonriendo pero dejando ver su molestia en sus ojos, una mirada completamente aterradora para kyoko

- si, pero...- no sabia que hacer...estaba paralizada y sabría que cualquier respuesta que diera seria evitada por ren... _oscuridad...aun sigue siendo ren-san?_

- oh, mira!- dijo aludiendo a un restaurante de pastas- se ve bueno, que te parece si comemos allí?- le volvió a preguntar regalando le una de sus sonrisas mas radiantes

- claro- murmuró kyoko sintiendo el aura que emanaba de tsuruga ren

ren estaciono el deportivo y entraron al elegante restauran

fueron guiados hasta una mesa bastante privada y se es entrego los menús para que escogieran lo que quisieran servirse; había desde pastas simples hasta recetas caseras con nuevos toques o finos aliños, era de esperarse del restaurante italiano numero 1 de japón

- ya has escogido?- le pregunto mirando por sobre su carta la cara temerosa de kyoko

-vera...- murmuró kyoko levantando la mirada y siendo apuñalada por los profundos ojos del hombre; ren le dirijia una mirada que provocaba que los demonio de kyoko quisieran salir. _si no lo haces ahora no lo harás nunca!, ren...tusuruga-san se merece tus disculpas...porque te quedas allí y no haces nada?, le tienes miedo?, no puedo creerlo...fue solo un pequeño error, el lo entendera- _lo siento!- exclamo en un tono casi inauduble- lo siento mucho...por favor perdone me...- volvió a pedir

ren solo se quedo mirándola _porque me pide disculpas...ella, ella no ha hecho nada, el único culpable aquí es fuwa."tu crees eso?, que pasa si el único culpable eres tu por no haberle dicho lo que sentías?"_

_- h_ice algo que le molesto, por eso esta tan enojado- comento kyoko con la mirada hacia el piso _¿no hay reacción? quizás fue muy desvergonzado de mi parte pensar que me perdonaría si me disculpaba sinceramente. cierto,¿ soy una persona que tanto odia?. que tonta, eso ya lo sabia...¿porque me esperaba otra cosa?...ya se que no le gusto como persona, pero aun asi quiero llegar a ser alguien en quien se pueda fijar a futuro_

_- _no ,claro que no...-dijo ocupando nuevamente esa sonrisa

-pero!- dijo alterada kyoko; algo que se le paso enseguida al escuchar suspirar a ren, el había dejado de sonreír así...

-tienes razon...veo que no te puedo engañar- le dijo- hoy a sido un largo día...-comento

- si- murmuro kyoko sonriendo; _ren ahora si ya esta mejor..._

se acerco el mesero para pedir la orden.

ren pidió un plato de raviolis con salsa pesto, mientras que kyoko prefirió comer un tripastas con salsa alfredo junto el llamado toque del chef

-toque del chef?- pregunto ren algo divertido por el nombre de lo que sea que allá pedido kyoko

- si, tsuruga-san debería probarlo!-dijo envuelta en su mundo de fantasías

- lo dices como si lo estuvieras comiendo en este mismo momento- comento riéndose disimuladamente

- ...es delicioso...-murmuro kyoko dejando salir una exprecion de natsu

-...-ren no entendía porque había pasado aquello, pero lo que acababa de ver...no había sido natsu? _esa exprecion...,fue natsu. porque esa parte de natsu apareció en este momento?..."los personajes y los sentimientos que ponemos en ellos para crearlos, son también nuestros sentimientos mas profundos"... aun así, porque natsu?_

el silencio se apodero de la mesa por minutos, largos y silenciosos minutos. kyoko no sabia de que podría hablar, aveces era algo incomodo

- no hay estrellas esta noche- murmuro para si misma . _de alguna manera es confortable...__  
_

- ...de alguna manera es confortable- murmuro ren, complementando lo que la chica había pensado en voz alta.

kyoko al notar lo que había dicho se sorprendió pero no hubo tiempo para preguntarle ni decirle que estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que llego el mesero con los platos pedidos

los platos fueron servidos en la mesa y a kyoko le colocaron junto a su platillo una pequeña pelota de masa.

el llamado toque del chef no era algo que se le agregara a la salsa o al platillo principal, sino que era un pequeño dulce de suave chocolate blanco que si se comía antes, después o durante el platillos principal seguía manteniendo su exquisito sabor. siempre solía ser de vainilla, pero esta vez tenia un leve olor distinto...aromatizaba con un suave olor a vino blanco el ambiente que ellos tenían

kyoko tomo su tenedor y miro a ren, quien le sonrió y empezó a probar el plato que el había escogido... ren no solía comer mucho ni menos cenar, incluso la mayoría de las veces le desagradaba, pero esta vez...era especial. sentía como si su día había mejorado por arte de magia.

mientras kyoko comía y fijaba su mirada en el no podía evitar sentir tristeza; tendría que dejar todo atrás...incluso el amor que había descubierto que tenia por ren. un amor intenso...ese hombre llenaba su mente. _en el futuro podre estar a su lado...es lo que me gustaría que sucediera. "el te esperara?" no...no lo se, pero al menos estaré a su altura para poder permitirme amarlo__  
_

_- _estaba bueno- comento ren tomando la servilleta y limpiando sus labios

- si!- agrego kyoko saliendo de sus pensamientos y regalando le una sonrisa

- y bien, no lo comeras?- le pregunto ren

- comer?- repitio ella

-claro, el toque del chef...estabas impaciente no?- le dijo disimulando su risa

-m... tusuruga-san, porque no lo prueba usted?- le ofreció kyoko algo avergonzada "_quisiera que alguna vez pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo..."_

-pero tu...-se intento negar a la petición de la chica

- por favor...coma lo usted,si?- le insistió kyoko estirando el platillos hacia el.

- um- asintio tomando el plato y la pequeña bolita que había en el, tenia un olor...un dulce olor; era agradable.

lo probo y sintió como el sabor del chocolate recorría su boca de una manera rápida pero el sabor era suave, terminaba en el amargo de un costoso vino blanco

- por favor promete que cuando no este se alimentara saludablemente- le dijo kyoko sonriendo pero aun así algo avergonzada...fue una petición sin medir la intención de sus palabras

-cuando no estés?- pregunto el saboreando el pequeño dulce que aun permanecía entero en su boca

kyoko entro en una batalla mental, natsu no podía dejar que ella terminara todo así como así, al menos debía "dejar plantada la semilla del deseo en el" le aconsejaba natsu

-si,tsuruga-san...-murmuro kyoko "_piensas nunca al menos disfrutar de la alegría de amar?"_ volvió a preguntar natsu "_al menos vive la _

-huh- dijo ren buscando la mirada de kyoko, pero ella solo atino a levantar la mirada y sonreír le de la mejor forma que podía.

kyoko solto todo en una oración _  
_

-...perdon,...ren; me voy a Inglaterra!- le dijo actuando emocionada para ocultar los sentimientos que querían escapar."_acabas de tener una nueva experiencia...no es así?" _le dijo natsu alegrándose, era lo mas probable si natsu estuviera al lado de ella.

ren quedo sin palabras...

kyoko se levanto y dijo

- oh! no,ya es muy tarde... lo lamento, tengo que llamar a mouko-san, aun no se nada de ella- dijo parandose frente a su sempai y haciendo una dogesa- gracias por todo, estaba realmente delicioso- agrego tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la salida

tal vez todo había sido muy abrupto...tal vez un error?...no, kyoko ahora podría ir y grabar el drama sin problemas; para llegar a la cima de su carrera actoral.

ahora ella no sentía ese miedo...,a perder lo todo, a dejar todo olvidado...incluso si le demostró el cariño que tenia por el de manera indirecta, ella era feliz por haberlo echo.

-kyoko!-grito ren tomando la de una mano y aferrando la a el

luego de que kyoko se levantara de la mesa y se dirigiera a la salida, ren reacciono...y supo que no era el momento para darse por vencido. aun si ella amaba a otra persona, aun si esa persona era fuwa sho...ella había demostrado que también lo quería a el.

ren la tenia abrasada...

kyoko había intentado alejarlo pero prefirió quedarse allí, y envolver levemente sus brazos por sobre la camisa de el...

* * *

ah...! yo quería terminarlo y subirlo el dia de ayer :c pero mi madre me mandado a acostarme. (*^*)

bueno, ahora si que en el sig cap tendré que explicar lo del trabajo de kyoko, aunque yo creo que ya es bastante entendible.

gracias por leer el capítulo y me gustaría saber si les ha gustado o lo que opinen de el.

soy de ese tipo de personas que reciben todo tipo de comentarios

nos leemos luego (^^)...mañana :)


	5. Chapter 4- el hilo rojo se enrreda

konichiwa, acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo, y me gustaria que pudiese cumplir todas sus exigencias

alguien leyo el cap 197 del manga?... me encanto...nakamura si que logra exaltarnos mientras leemos sus mangas :)

bien aqui les dejo el capi

* * *

**jueves 10 de febrero;** restaurante italiano, hall.

**pov general**

-kyoko!-grito ren tomando la de una mano y aferrando la a el

luego de que kyoko se levantara de la mesa y se dirigiera a la salida, ren reacciono...y supo que no era el momento para darse por vencido. aun si ella amaba a otra persona, aun si esa persona era fuwa sho...ella había demostrado que también lo quería a el.

ren la tenia abrasada...

kyoko había intentado alejarlo pero prefirió quedarse allí, y envolver levemente sus brazos por sobre la camisa de el...

_déjate llevar _le murmuró natsu mientras kyoko estaba envuelta en un sinfín de nuevas emociones

por favor...-murmuro ren pegándola mas a el- por favor dime que no fue una ilusión- pidio en un tono suave...era como la miel

kyoko deseaba decirle que lo que dijo no había sido una ilusión pero no podía _una ilusión?...ren, aun si te he llamado por tu nombre, aun si no he quitado mis ojos de ti desde el primer día que te vi...que no es suficiente? te amo, y esto...esto no es una ilusión, pero aun no puedo alcanzarte, aun estas muy lejos de mi...joder!,ren,aun si no estamos unidos por un hilo rojo podrías fijarte en mi?, por favor..._

ren no quería soltarla, sabia que cuando cediera al menos un poco kyoko escaparía o quedaría congelada entre la realidad y su mundo de fantasías. a pesar de que kyoko se había opuesto al abrazo ahora ella tenia sus manos en la espalda de el. _se que no fue una ilusión...escuche claramente...aun si lo amas a el, hay una oportunidad para mi, lose...tu aroma es tan suave...se siente reconfortante tenerte entre mis brazos. quiero ser solo yo el que disfrute de estas sensaciones_

_-_ren...-murmuro kyoko en un tono casi inaudible. kyoko disfrutaba del momento, pero volvió a la realidad..._ren...tsuruga-san esta haciendo esto solo por compasión; lastima...pero lastima, lastima de que?...de que abrí mis sentimientos hacia alguien, se comporta así solo para no herirme-_tsuru...-kyoko se trago sus palabras al sentir la respiración de ren rozarle el cuello

- kyoko...yo- incluso para el actor numero 1 de japón era difícil reconocerlo- yo...te amo- dijo logrando que los demonios de kyoko se pusieran a alerta

"_el solo siente lastima, por eso hace esto, lastima de una chica que se enamoro perdidamente de el...luego de haber sufrido, el no te quiere hacer daño...pero admite lo NO LE GUSTAS...es imposible que el se fije en alguien como tu, aun te falta mucho... el es todo un playboy! no puedes querer a alguien así!" _le decían los demonios a kyoko

- por favor...podria-murmuro kyoko volviendo a ser interrumpida

-no!...ha sido un martirio tener que esperar tanto tiempo...yo en verdad te amo- agrego abrasando la de una manera mas intima

kyoko no sabia que hacer...su mente estaba en caos, era como un remolino _dices martirio?, no ves que para mi es lo mismo! _se quejaba internamente mientras arrugaba la camisa de ren con sus manos de manera inconsciente...lo quería mas cerca aun

kyoko abrió un poco los ojos, quería disfrutar un poco mas de ese momento...pero se sonrojo, volvió a la realidad...

de un momento a otro kyoko paso a tener una mirada llena de orgullo junto a un toque sensual...estaba sonriendo pero, aun quería seguir jugando

-ren,...aun tengo que llamar a mouko-san, podrías dejar de actuar por un momento- le dijo en un tono bastante indiferente, soltándole y esperando a que el lo hiciera de la misma manera

fue una manera de actuar que a ren le pareció familiar, pero le sorprendió. esa no era kyoko...el conocía bien quien era ahora

-actuar?-pregunto ren separándose de ella _si aun no me crees te lo voy a demostrar...natsu-chan _pensó riendo internamente-claro, llama a kanae- dijo separándose de ella y prestando atención a cada movimiento de la chica

kyoko saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el numero de mouko, aun seguía de frente a ren, pero no había levantado su mirada porque sabia que el notaria el rubor que cubría sus pómulos

- mouko, hola soy yo- dijo kyoko

- ah!, kyoko...esto, para que me llamas?- se escuchaba algo nerviosa

- mouko?...-pregunto su amiga _porque estas así de nerviosa, ha ocurrido algo?, no; estas con yashiro..._saco por conclusión natsu

kyoko le dirijio la mirada a ren con la intención de preguntarle sobre yashiro, pero consiguió algo completamente distinto de parte de el hombre que tenia enfrente

su celular golpeo el suelo, dando por finalizada la llamada.

ahora ni siquiera natsu podría con la situación en la que estaba

ren se había acercado a kyoko, esperando que ella levantara la mirada para quedar a solo un par de milímetros de diferencia, en un rápido movimiento pero suave a su vez la atrajo hacia el dándole un dulce beso... y duradero

_"kyoko vez a lo que me refiero con nuevas experiencias" _murmuró natsu dando por finalizada su aparición "_no esta mal divertirse un poco,no crees?"_

_no, esto no esta bien...pero eso no me preocupa,sino es tener que tenerlo en mi mente...constantemente_

aun seguían en el hall del restaurante, con un par de personas por aquí y por allá. mientras que el garzon que les había atendido intentaba llamar la atención de la pareja para que volvieran a la mesa o cancelaran la cuenta

_es dulce...tienes que ser el efecto del toque del chef, pero de la boca de ren se siente aun mejor_ kyoko entre abrió sus ojos nuevamente sonrrojandose y vio al garzon que no pasaba desapercibido entre los comensales, hacia señas para llamar su atención y hacerla darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

kyoko se separo de ren y le sonrió, sonrrojandose aun mas. intento ocultar su rostro mirando hacia el suelo

ren al ver el comportamiento de kyoko, recordó esas tardes que pasaba con kyoko junto al río, cuando aun eran pequeños _ debo decírselo..._kyoko le había sonreído como cuando le sonreía a kuon

- kyoko tengo...-dijo ren

- tusuruga-san, lo siento...pero tiene que ir a pagar la cuenta- murmuro intentando ocultar la vergüenza que tenia de estar de esa forma con ren.

algunos de los comensales del hall no le habían quitado la vista de encima desde que notaron quienes eran, y aun mas cuando los vieron comportarse de esa manera tan amorosa por así decirlo

- oh, si, claro...- dijo el soltándola espera qui, te llevare a casa- le dijo antes de ir hacia donde estaba el garzon ya mas relajado que antes

kyoko recordó que natsu-chan había marcado el numero de mouko-san...dio un pequeño tropeson, notando que su celular estaba detrás de ella abandonado sobre la alfombra; lo tomo y al instante comenso a sonar...una llamada entrante

entre sobresaltos lo contesto

- kyoko!- grito mouko molesta- me puedes decir porque cortaste la llamada!? y porque estabas como natsu...-exiguio saber

- lo siento mouko-san...se me ha resbalado el celular de las manos...-contesto kyoko con seguridad en sus palabras

- y como sucedió eso!? nunca has sido descuidada con tus cosas- le interrogo molesta teniendo algún tipo de ideas pervertidas que le metió yashiro en la cabeza

-esto...

ren llego al lado de kyoko y le beso la mejilla sorprendiendo la y logrando que la chica estuviera a la altura para competir con un tomate

- vamos kyoko, te llevare a tu departamento- le dijo dejando la paralizada con el celular en la mano

- ese es tsuruga ren?-pregunto mouko casi atragantándose, sonaba bastante sorprendida al escuchar de manera leve la vos de tsuruga ren diciendo "...vamos a tu departamento..."

- lo siento mouko,tengo que cortar la llamada- dijo kyoko apagando su celular en el instante

kyoko salio corriendo del hall para pararse frente al auto de ren

-no!, por favor no se moleste!- le dijo agitada por lo rápido que tuvo que correr para llegar ante ren antes de que se subiera al auto

-vamos!- exclamo ren haciendo caso omiso a kyoko

kyoko solo hizo caso, ese "vamos" fue dicho con el tono que ocuparía cain hell...kyoko no quería enfrentarse a el_. __lo que ha pasado...ha sido como una confesión,no?...como una historia de princesa, cuando su príncipe va y le besa para vivir felices para siempre!...pero, yo...yo no...eso solo pasa en los cuantos de hada_

camino al departamento de kyoko ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario...hasta el preciso momento en que ren se estaciona unas cuadras antes de la entrada al edificio

-tsuruga-san, que pasa?- pregunto kyoko, era extraño...no la llevaría hasta su departamento, entonces porque se detenía cuadras antes

-kyoko...,no creo que sea conveniente llevarte a tu departamento- comento con la mirada perdida en la avenida

-ah!?-exclamo kyoko _después de todo...tsuruga ren es todo un playboy! _pensó inconscientemente

* * *

O.o tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar a kyoko-chan de ahora en adelante...

y siempre supe que tsuruga ren era un playboy...aunque creo que a nadien le molestaria que jugara un rato con uno. _lo amo!_ y creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo

bueno aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, como siempre espero que sea del agrado de uds y gracias por leerlo.

cualquier comentario o critica... por favor son libres de escribir lo que quieran.

el sig capitulo que escriba creo que tendra lemon o algo asi...m...y tendre que cambiarlo a categoria M


	6. Chapter 5- desatando

konichiwa!, perdón por no haber vuelto a escribir casi a diario como lo solía hacer. ya que estoy de vacaciones mis padres me sacaron a darme mis vueltas por ahí

ahora he vuelto renovada y con nuevas ideas para escribir...este capitulo lo había escrito el día que me iba de vacaciones en la mañana, pero no lo pude subir porque hay que corregir errores ortográficos y como se que lo han notado...yo tengo bastantes errores en mi escritura u.u

pero siempre dispuesta a expresar mis ideas de la mejor manera, en la que puedo \(^-^)/ "ahora a leer se ha dicho"

* * *

-tsuruga-san, que pasa?- pregunto kyoko, era extraño...si la llevaría hasta su departamento, entonces porque se detenía cuadras antes?

-kyoko...,no creo que sea conveniente llevarte a tu departamento- comento con la mirada perdida en la avenida _  
_

-ah!?-exclamo kyoko. _después de todo...tsuruga ren es todo un playboy!,_pensó inconscientemente

-no, no es eso.-dijo ren imaginando lo que kyoko estaba pensando.-... deberás pasar la noche en mi departamento...- dijo suspirando,no sabia si ese suspiro habia salido por tener que convencerla o porque tendria que reprimirse toda la noche para no hacer nada de lo que en un futuro se arrepentiria

-como!?,...y quiere que no piense...!-había sido interrumpida por ren y ahora estaba sonrojada, jamas le había hablado así a un sempai ni menos un sempai le había echo ese tipo de proposiciones_...playboy!_

-kyoko-chan, puedes mirar hacia alla?-pregunto sonrriendo por la actitud de la chica.

ren estaba señalando el perímetro de el edificio en donde vive kyoko, en donde fuera de la salida principal del edificio estaba apestado por carros de reporteros que estaba esperando a kyoko

aun sin saber porque y que hacian ellos ahi, pero ren ya se hacia una idea. _talvez fuimos muy descuidados...no sera bueno para ella enfrentarse a eso; lo mas seguro es que terminen por intimidarla con las preguntas...y si voy yo, no eso seria aun peor...malos rumores podrian aparecer en la prensa mañana por la mañana_

- lo siento...-murmuro kyoko arrepentida por su forma de actuar aun mas avergonzada que antes. _tonta! estuviste a punto de decirle que era un abusador y aprovechador, que hubiese pasado si se lo hubieras dicho!? lo mas provable es que no te hubiera hablado nunca mas, o aun peor, el te hubiera tratado a diario con esa sonrisa falsa que siempre coloca... acaso quieres ser alguien que le desagrade?_

- no te estoy culpando-dijo ren disimulando su risa- no te preocupes, no estoy molesto..._ luego de todo lo que yo he hecho...tienes toda la razón para pensar eso de mi_

_- _pero tsuruga-san no puedo pasar la noche en su departamento- se quejo kyoko, molesta con la idea de que no podria entrar a su departamento por culpa de los reporteros que la esperaban por no sabia que nuevo rumor

- prefieres ir al tuyo?.- pregunto el algo sorprendido- si es así yo no...

-no, no es eso...pero...vera- kyoko empezó a confundirse _no se vería bien que yo me quedara en la casa de un hombre...pero si eres tu ren no me importa...pero de todas formas no es bueno que una...,ah..! y si tal vez soy una molestia para el..., no, lo dudo. pero...,ya se!, tal vez me pueda quedar en la casa de mouko-san!...esto..., mejor no, tiene que estar molesta...luego de que le cortara la llamada, lo mas probable esque piense que ya no la quiero como amiga. pero no desviemos el tema, no puedo ir y dormir en la casa de un hombre!...pero es el departamento de ren...y ren...ren...el me...ah!, por favor kami...  
_

_-_kyoko?-pregunto ren por segunda vez al a la chica que ya estaba en su mundo interno _ha vuelto a entrar en su propio mundo, pero estavez...,ella esta completamente sonrrojada, que cosas estas pensando kyoko-chan?_

- ..lo, lo siento- dijo cuando noto que no habia prestado atencion a ren

- entonces, estas de acuerdo?-pregunto ren _...supongo que no ha oido nada de lo que he dicho..._ pensó dejando salir un leve suspiro

- ah, si claro- dijo kyoko sonriendo. _de acuerdo con que?, porque tenia que perderme en mi mundo y no prestar atención a lo que el decía..._

_-_bien- dijo ren encendiendo el auto, y dando la vuelta hacia el otro sentido de la avenida.

kyoko estaba algo inquieta..._si después de todo tsuruga-san si es playboy?, no, no puedo pensar así que de el. _

_- _crees que pasaran toda la noche alli?- comento ren

- si, supongo...la ultima vez tube que salir del edificio por la puerta de la basura- comento riendo algo avergonzada kyoko

-la ultima vez?-pregunto extrañado ren. _acaso kyoko es de esas mujeres que viven de la farándula?_

_-_ m... bueno, vera,hoy por la mañana había un grupo d reporteros, aunque ahora son mas que a esa hora...-le comento kyoko relajándose en el asiento. _creí que aclarándolo todo, dejarían de decir mentiras de sho y yo. _

-valla...-murmuro ren algo sorprendido. kyoko parecía segura al saber que era lo que los reporteros querían de ella

-aunque pensamos que contestar esa entrevista nos ayudaria a dar a entender que solo nos...amamos como hermanos...-se apollo en el vantana del auto-...veo que no ha sido de mucha ayuda-suspiro fijando sus ojos en el cielo nublado y sin estrellas que los acompañaba

ren había guardado silencio... _como hermanos..., ya veo, así que ella solo me tiene a mi en su mente. _ren la miro de reojo por un momento ..._solo mía...__  
_

ren condujo hasta el estacionamiento de su departamento. no habian señas de que hubiera habido algun reportero o paparazi alli, _es imposible que sepan donde vivo, porque aun asi me preocupo?_... no hace mucho el presidente cambio el departamento de ren por uno nuevo, ubicado en un sector mas central pero a la vez residencial. _alfin llegamos..._penso mirando a la chica

-ya llegamos- le cometo mientras sacaba las llaves del auto y habria su puerta para bajar

la miro ya que no recivio respuesta y noto que la chica se había quedado dormida _...kami,por favor..._ pensó sonriendo..._debe estar cansada..._ _  
_

se bajo del auto y lo rodeo para bajar a kyoko de el, abrió la puerta y desabrocho el cinturón de kyoko. _si se molesta?, ...pensara que soy todo un playboy..._ pensó riéndose internamente, mientras la abrasaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos al estilo princesa. _si despertara ahora seria todo un_ _caos... _imagino la reacción que tendría kyoko si viera que el actor numero uno de japón la llevaba en sus brazos al estilo princesa, y eso que sin agregar que la tendría que acomodarla en alguna cama de su departamento...se_ ve tan frágil...disfrutare mas de esto._

puso llave a su auto y subió con kyoko en sus brazos hasta su departamento. le costo un poco abrir la cerradura, pero no había nada que el no pudiera hacer.

_seria bueno dejarla dormir hasta que se despierte...aunque la habitación de invitados esta llena de cajas, y si la dejo en el living?...sera muy incomodo._

_-_perdón...pero no queda opción...-le murmuro ren caminando hacia su habitación- por esta noche tendrá que dormir en mi cama princesa- agrego dándole un beso en la frente.

la recostó sobre su amplia cama, le saco los zapatos y la chaqueta...la cubrió con el cobertor y se sentó a su lado acariciándole la mejilla. _te contare sobre kuon, te lo prometo_ pensó dejándola allí para que pudiera descansar bien.

**viernes 11 de febrero;** 01:15 am

_que cómodo..._ pensó kyoko mientras abría los ojos..._tsuruga-san?, esta es su habitación!, co...co...como! como llegue aquí!_? recordó lo sucedido hace solo unas horas, su rostro tomo un ligero rubor ..._me he quedado dormida!. _se regaño..._que hora sera...aun no es de mañana, oh no!...el vuelo!, pero no puedo ir a mi departamento..y ren..._

kyoko se levanto notando que ren debía haberle quitado los zapatos. _tan propio de el..._ camino hasta el living y vio a ren sentado _...se divierte, mirando sus_ recuerdos...kyoko se quedo observándolo desde el pasillo. _era algo que no conocía de el, pero esa sonrisa que tiene, es distinta, es mas dulce, como la de un hada!...kuon?, porque pensé en eso?. tal vez ren sea tan especial como el...una hada..._

ren cerro el libro que tenia en sus manos de golpe cuando vio a kyoko apoyada en el umbral del pasillo _aun tiene cara de sueño, no debe haber estado mucho tiempo alli apoyada.. _saco por conclucion mirandola con afecto

- que ocurre tsuruga-san?-pregunto kyoko sonrriendo aun con cara de recien haber despertado

- a que te refieres?-pregunto disimulado su risa

-no debería ya estar durmiendo?-le pregunto volviéndose a sonrojar. _no deberias hablarle así!, suena como...si fuéramos una pareja de casado!? ah!,kyoko deja de pensar así...!__  
_

- no te preocupes, aun no tengo sueño- dijo tomando una actitud calmada y colocando el libro de fotos sobre la mesa de cafe que habia enfrente

ren habia estado mirando su album de fotos de cuando era pequeño, el album de fotos de kuon...era ya tiempo para decircelo a kyoko

kyoko se sentó al lado de ren y fijo su mirada hacia los grandes ventanales que habían enfrente...le permitían ver una linda vista panorámica de la ciudad y ayudaba que no hubiera mucha luz en la habitación, lo único encendido era una lampara de mesa

- tsuruga-san...-murmuro kyoko, pero se guardo su comentario para ella al sentir que el suspiraba

- kyoko, por favor... podrías dejar de tratarme con tanta formalidad...-pidió el

_- _pero...-se opuso kyoko mirándolo con cara de molestia _no puedo permitirme eso, aun así usted sigue siendo mi sempai...aunque no lo pueda sacarlo de mi mente...ni dejar de sentir esto en mi corazón..._

ren la beso cuando ella giro su rostro para mirarlo. no le gustaba verla molesta

-tsu...-murmuro kyoko separando sus labios de los de el

- ...por favor-le susurro ren. tomo su mejilla y esta vez la beso de forma mas profunda, mas posesiva

_sus dedos...sus labios, al simple tacto me hace desearlo...lo deseo, deseo sentir su calor _penso kyoko dejándose llevar por el beso.

-ren...-le murmuro nuevamente aceptando llamarlo como el le pedía.

las palabras de kyoko sonaban como si lo estuviera llamando...lo estaba haciendo, estaba deseándolo como nunca lo habia echo por alguien

-te amo- le susurro ren al oido, recostándola sobre el sofa y concentrándola como si fuera el objeto mas valioso que halla tenido

esta vez no fue ren sino kyoko la que lo beso, nunca había pensado en llegar a esa situación pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella lo quería..lo necesitaba.

coloco sus manos entre el cabello de el para a traerlo mas a ella y profundizar el beso. una acción que a ren, no le paso inadvertida, kyoko le había mordido suavemente el labio,logrando paso a su lengua. sentir esa calor dentro del otro...sus lenguas jugaban haciéndolos sentir mas extasiados...

...cotinuaron con su juego, demostrando lo que habian tenido guardado por tanto tiempo. deseo, pasion y anehelo

ren poso una de sus manos sobre la cadera de ella, apegando la de igual manera a el, y su brazo izquierdo lo tenia apoyado al costado de la cabeza de ella para no aplastar la con su cuerpo. _es tan cálido...me enloquece, no podre seguir reteniendo me si esto sigue así..."retenerte?,porque?...ella ya no es una niña"..._kuon tenia razón, kyoko ya no era una niña..._  
_

kyoko empezo habilmente a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de ren, mientrar el recorria el cuerpo de ella por debajo de la blusa. se estaban descubriendo... como dos personas que nesesitaban saber del otro, luego de dejarse de ver por años

ren empezó ha forma un camino de besos y suaves mordidas, sus labios, su oreja,su cuello. mientras que por sobre la tela del bracier masajeaba suavemente uno de los pechos de ella

kyoko tenia la mente en blanco...las sensaciones, el deseo de continuar...de querer llegar a sentir algo mucho mas fuerte que esto la llenaba. _oh! kami...ren...se siente tan, tan bien...sus dedos, el roce de sus labios. _kyoko había cedido a cerrar sus ojos por la confusión que sentía...era un placer inmenso, que no le permitía razonar pero sabia que no quería parar. con sus dedos recorrió la suave y cálida piel de ren, desde su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a sus cabellos... se sentía aprisionada, sofocada...

ren volvió a besarle, le gustaba sentir como ella se estremecía bajo el , como le era imposible mantenerse quieta..., le gustaba sentir como ella lo recorría con sus suaves y delgadas manos...le gustaba todo de ella.

le desabrocho el bracier, quitando lo delicadamente para no provocar que ella se avergonzara. mientras la besaba y recorría su boca con su lengua empezó a masajear nuevamente uno de sus pechos pero esta vez continuo con el pezón, acción que provoco que kyoko diera un leve gemido.

ren no pudo evitar sonrrei mientras la besaba _aun queda mucho mas por delante kyoko, es solo el principio _ pensó dejando de jugar con los pezones de ella para bajar a una zona que reclamaba su atención. bajo el cierre del short de kyoko y metió su mano por sobre la ropa interior de la chica, lo que le permitió conocer lo húmeda que ya estaba pero no se detendría aun.

kyoko no pudo volver a reprimirse, gimio susurrando el nombre de ren, estaba casi en su punto. las manos de ren la hacian sentir aun mas incomoda esa zona, como le masajeaba...

inconscientemente kyoko elevo un poco las caderas, buscando una sensación mucho mas placentera, que le hiciera calmar esa incomodidad.

ren dio un suave gemido al sentir como la pelvis de la chica rozaba con su sexo, dejo de jugar con la intimidad de kyoko y la levanto del sofá sin dejar de besarle. kyoko enrollo sus piernas a la cadera de el lo que le permitió llevarla hasta su dormitorio. la recostó suavemente el la cama volviéndose a colocar sobre ella para seguir jugando un poco mas. rompió el beso y bajo para besar uno de los pezones de ella, provocando que gimiera aun mas fuerte que la ultima vez.

kyoko no entendia como era que habia llegado a la cama de ren pero no le importo, la sensacion de los tiernos mordiscos que le daba ren la asian enloquecer. quiso volver recorrer la espalda de el con sus manos mientras el jugaba con sus pechos, le quito la camisa para permitirse hacerlo y disfrutar mejor del esculpido cuerpo de su amante

ren empezo a dibujar un camino con su mano hasta volver a llegar a la intimidad de la chica, pero ahora le quito agilmente los shores y las bragas mientras succionaba y mordisqueaba uno de los pechos

empezo a jugar con el clitoris de ella, haciendo que elebara mas sus caderas y que se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda

kyoko sentía como si muchos escalofríos la recorrieran a la vez. no podía quitarse de su cabeza a ren y de lo que podía ser que estuvieran haciendo los dos en ese momento, pero aquello no tenia prioridad en ese momento sino que las sensaciones que la invadían desde sus extremidades hasta terminar en su sexo... la hicieron gemir...

mientras kyoko se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo, ren ya se había quitado los pantalones y los bóxer.

se coloco nuevamente sobre ella y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo, causando que ella se estremeciera

pero lo que hiso estremecerse a kyoko fue la sensación de contacto entre sexos, ren ya no usaba ropa interior ni menos ella.

_co..como!, como he llegado a esto...sempai..."no!,no lo ocultes mas kyoko y menos en este momento!" _se reprocho

- prométeme que no me odiara- le susurro al oído.

- no podria...-intento decir kyoko pero ren la callo besandola

-gracias- dijo deleitado por volver a provocar que ella gimiera

el gemido de kyoko fue provocado por lo gruesos dedos de ren que se adentraban en su cavidad. en un principio lo iso para que se acostumbrara a tener algo dentro de ella; empezo a girar sus dedos y agrego otro dedos mas. los sacaba y los adentraba cada vez mas rápido

kyoko estaba bajo el retorciéndose por las sensaciones y leves espasmos que la recorrían, ya no le quedaba conciencia para saber si lo que iba ha hacer iba a estar bien o mal...solo le quedaba disfrutarlo.

ren noto como kyoko se empezaba a apretar nuevamente, ella era sensible pero eso le gustaba...le gustaba como ella murmuraba su nombre. saco los dedos de ella dándole un respiro y aun encima de ella lamió los jugos que habían quedado en su mano.

kyoko le miro sorprendida por el acto pero no dijo nada. ren se acerco a su rostro y la beso, dándole a probar algo de su propia esencia...el sabor era extraño pero no disgustaba, les era aun mas excitante.

ren se separo un poco de ella mirándola, esperando su aprobación.

kyoko entendía lo que ren quería... le asintió con una sonrisa, la que fue cambiada rápidamente por una expresión de dolor.

ren habia entrado suavemente, pero a kyoko le parecia que la estaba rasgando en dos...ese ardor, que de un minuto a otro se intensifico mas... _mierda! duele tanto...arde!, ren porque tienes que ser tan barbaro!... quiero...quiero dejarlo hasta aqui...duele, me duele mucho, OH! kami!... no, no..._pensaba kyoko mientras se aferraba a la espalda de ren, llegando a enterrar su uñas en ella

ren sabia por el dolor que debía estar pasando kyoko, a pesar que ella tenia los ojos cerrados...lo podía notar en la expresión de su cara. la beso, suave y dulcemente...con la intención que ella se fuera olvidando poco a poco del dolor que debía estar sintiendo. empezó a moverse de apoco, intentando controlarse...

kyoko se aferro al beso, era tierno...el calor de ren, y aun tenia el sabor a los jugos de su intimidad. de apoco el dolor fue siendo remplazado por placer...una sensación que la hacia comenzar a levantar y mover las caderas.

ren al ver la intención de kyoko dejo de reprimirse comenzando a penetrarla con aun mayor fuerza y entrando toda su longitud. dejando salir todo el deseo que tenia por ella, cada vez era mas rápido y mas fuerte.

kyoko se tensaba aun mas, hasta que llego a un punto en donde todos sus músculos se tensaron provocando que arqueara su espalda. corrientes eléctricas acompañadas de espasmos la recorrían brutal mente... sentía como un calor se alojaba en su vientre, y como las corrientes eléctricas también llegaban allí.

ren tambien habia llegado al climax junto con kyoko, disfrutando de las contracciones del sexo de la chica. fue un deleite. se retiro de ella suavemente y se recosto a su lado, abrasandola. kyoko aun estaba agitada, su respiracion aun era rapida y todabia era invadida por los espasmos

ren la abraso suavemente y acerco la cabeza de ella a su pecho, tranquilizándola _fui muy brutal...kyoko debe temerme ahora..._ pensó haciendole caricias en el cabello con la intención de tranquilizarla un poco

- perdóname...-murmuro ren besando la cabeza de kyoko dulcemente- fui muy...

- te amo- murmuro kyoko sonriente. estaba agotada, jamas había tenido esa experiencia y se notaba que ren era todo un experto en el sexo, pero eso no le molestaba y ni le interesaba donde había aprendido hacer sentir así a alguien...en ese momento solo quería quedarse allí y dormir entre los cálidos brazos de ren. en ese momento el solo le pertenecía a ella

- gracias...- le contesto ren relajándose, ahora, sabia que kyoko no lo odiaba por hacerla sentir ese dolor. acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada y sin soltar a la chica se quedo profundamente dormido. había sido agotador.

**viernes 11 de febrero; 5:20 am**

ren sintió como kyoko empezaba a moverse, abrió los ojos entre dormido al no sentirla entre sus brazos..._ a esta hora?, donde vas? _se pregunto sintiendo como ella se deslizaba entre las sabanas

-esto..., ren, no te preocupes...solo voy al baño un momento- le dijo besandole la mejilla y saliendo de la cama

ren volvió a quedarse dormido. kyoko le había dicho que volvería a su lado para despertar con ella entre sus brazos como siempre había querido.

kyoko espero a que ren se volviera a dormir, para empezar a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el departamento.

cuando encontró sus bragas pensó que nada mas podía ir peor. _están arruinadas!, aun así podre lavarlas y ocupar... pero, no debo hacer ruido, ren-san aun esta durmiendo...ah!, como pude hacer eso, que vergüenza... a pesar que ren no sintió vergüenza ni asco cuando...ha! kyoko por favor deja de pensar en eso!._

luego de reunir su ropa, entro al baño y lavo su ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa que aun estaba húmeda._ mouko-san tendrá que perdonarme...aun hay tiempo a mi favor...espero que los reporteros se hallan ido,tengo que pasar a buscar mi ropa...mouko!, ella puede ir por ellas...la llamare._

kyoko salio del baño y echo un vistazo a la habitación de ren. ya lo había decidido antes, dejaría esto atrás para ser alguien que pudiera estar a la altura de su... ren... no seria fácil de olvidar.

* * *

es mi primer lemon, y estaba nerviosa cuando lo escribi y...

...que les parecio?. (espero sus opiniones,criticas y comentarios)

nos leemos luego, como siempre y gracias por leer el capitulo que me hace muy, muy feliz c:


	7. Chapter 6- atados

konichiwa, les trage el sigente capitulo... siento mucho si les decepciono el capitulo anterior, espero que con este no sea asi c:

a leer!

**viernes 11 de febrero; 5:20 am**

Ren sintió como Kyoko empezaba a moverse;a deslizarse entre las sabanas para salir de la cama. Abrió los ojos entre dormido al no sentirla entre sus brazos..._ A esta hora?, donde vas?,_se pregunto mirandola de reojo.

-esto...-murmuro Kyoko sintiendo como Ren empezaba a despertar-...Ren, no te preocupes...solo voy al baño un momento- le dijo besandole la mejilla para poder bajarse de la cama sin que el se lo impidiera.

Ren volvió a entrar en su mundo de los sueños tranquilamente ya que Kyoko le había dicho que volvería a su lado para despertar con ella entre sus brazos, como el siempre había querido y anhelado mucha veces luego de despertar por las mañanas.

Kyoko espero a que Ren se volviera a dormir, para empezar a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el departamento.

Cuando encontró sus bragas pensó que nada mas podía ir peor. _E__stán arruinadas!, aun así podre lavarlas y ocupar... pero, no debo hacer ruido, Ren-san aun esta durmiendo...ah!, como pude hacer eso, que vergüenza... a pesar que ren no sintió vergüenza ni asco cuando...ha! Kyoko por favor deja de pensar en eso!._

Luego de reunir su ropa entro al baño y en un tiempo récord ya estaba lista; había lavado a mano su ropa y incluso ella se había duchado y lavado el cabello. _M__ouko-san tendrá que perdonarme..._ pensó al imaginar como kanae estaría al ver que su ropa fue lavada por kyoko. _A__un hay tiempo a mi favor...espero que los reporteros se hallan ido,tengo que pasar a buscar mis maletas...Mouko!, ella puede ir por ellas,la llamare luego._

Kyoko salio del baño y echo un vistazo a la habitación de ren. Ya lo había decidido antes, dejaría esto atrás para ser alguien que pudiera estar a la altura de su... ren... no seria fácil de olvidar.

Kyoko entro al living, se acerco hacia los ventanales y miro detenidamente. Recordó la vista que había de de la ciudad por la noche, aun seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Ahora solo quedaba continuar... _S__abias que habías escogido trabajar para Ogata-san, porque tenias que permitirte enamorarte a ultimo minuto!. Tal vez hubiera sido mas fácil si no...si no hubiese admitido que lo que sentía por mi sempai era..es amor. Tonta,soy una tonta...,ya he aceptado el trabajo...ahora tengo que continuar con el, no puedo arrepentirme de lo que esta hecho..._ kyoko se sentó sobre el sofá, mientras su mente funcionaba de manera descontrolada _R__en ya ha hecho eso tantas veces, no le molestara..._pensó recordando como la tocaba_ me demostró que me amaba...aun si fue por compasión ..¡a quien quiero engañar!, no es por compasión... en verdad me quiere. Ren me quiere... _reconoció cruzando sus manos bajo sus muslos.

Kyoko golpeo inconcientemente la pata de la mesa de cafe con uno de sus pies. E_sto... _miro detenidamente el libro; habia caido del borde de la mesa con el golpe que kyoko de dio y ahora estaba a sus pies abierto de par en par dandole la posibilidad de ver las mismas fotos que Ren habia encondido de ella por alguna extraña razon

_Esta foto...Corn?, no es imposible, pero..._kyoko recogió el grueso álbum y lo puso sobre sus piernas. _S__e parece mucho a corn _cambio la hoja del álbum encontrando mas fotos que parecían ser de la misma persona; un bebe, un niño sentado sobre un viejo muro, y la de un adolescente. C_orn! _ sorprendida al ver la foto del adolescente; ese si era Corn. Entonces, el resto era de cuando Corn era mas pequeño?.

Cambio la hoja y habian 3 fotos mas; Corn en el aeropuerto de Tokyo Corn vestido con uniforme americano, y otra en donde ya mas adulto salia junto a una bella mujer de rasgos rusos. _..porque?,sus ojos..., su mirada..._penso fijandose que la cara de Corn ya no era como en las anteriores, en esa foto reflejaba una oscuridad...que a kyoko le parecia familiar. _o siento...,!Cain! _ recordo las esenas los momentos en donde ren grabo como Cain Heel.

_...porque,... porque ren estaria viendo esto,estas fotos no son de el...porque ren conoce a corn?. S_e preguntaba kyoko sin encontrar respuesta alguna. _E__l sabia de que localidad venia yo..._ razono recordando cuando penso que habia perdido a su piedra corn. _T__suruga Ren habia escuchado de mi...antes de verme en LME?_

Kyoko cerro el album dejando este sobre la mesa de cafe.

_Corn...si estuvieras aqui...,talvez todo seria distinto. No hubiera podido enamorarme de ren-san, porque lo estaria de ti... estaria enamorada de corn._

Ren desperto sintiendo que le faltaba algo...kyoko..._dijo que iba al baño...le habra sucedido algo?_ se pregunto sentandose en la cama

*Tumb*un lebe golpe que venia del living.

Ren se levanto de la cama molesto. Siempre había imaginado que luego de una noche como la que tubo con kyoko el despertaría con ella entre sus brazos...y ahora que debía ser así, ella andaba merodeando por su apartamento. No se lo perdonaría tal vez la castigaría un poco antes de empezar el día en LME.

Cuando llego al living la sonrisa que traía dibujada en su rostro por ir pensando en como la castigaría fue cambiada por una mirada de preocupación.

Kyoko le estaba mirando tímidamente desde el sofá con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas mojadas. Estaba abrasándose las rodillas como si necesitara alguien que la entendiera.

-...Kyoko?-pregunto el asustado por la reacción y el comportamiento de ella al verlo allí a la entrada del living.

Kyoko se había encerrado en sus sentimientos, no sabia como resolverlos...todo era como un enredado hilo y fue aun peor cuando levanto un poco su rostro y vio que Tsuruga Ren estaba mirándola con... una mirada de preocupación.

Ren se acerco a ella sin dudarlo y se sentó a su lado abrasándola fuertemente hacia el. esta vez la consolaría como siempre quiso hacerlo y nunca pudo por tener que mantener su distancia de ella. Nunca le gusto ver llorar a kyoko y menos le gustaba ahora.

- todo va a pasar- le murmuro dulcemente.

Ren la mantuvo abrasada por un buen rato. kyoko parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras que el le decía ella no quería seguir dando paso a sus sentimientos...no si debía dejar todo atrás.

Mientras Ren se preguntaba que podría haberla echo quedar así se fijo que había dejado el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa de café. _E__sto no...no lo había dejado así, el álbum estaba boca abajo, oh no! kyoko, no me digas que lo has visto?_

_-_Tsuruga-san..-murmuro kyoko separandose un poco de el

-Tsuruga-san?- repitió el molesto

-perdón...ren yo no...yo no- murmuraba kyoko con los ojos llorosos, tenia que decírselo "yo no puedo amarte" era tan difícil hacerlo?

- Kyoko, perdona por no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Ren abrasándola nuevamente. "tengo que aclararte porque escondí que soy kuon"- yo soy "Corn"- le dijo pronunciando el nombre de la misma manera que ella.

-Ren..-san..., ...un hada-murmuro sorprendida. _R__en es Corn...Corn?. Ren no puede ser Corn!? Corn es un hada!...,no, el solo era un niño que hacia lo posible para hacerme sonreír...era como un hada, Corn era como un hada._

- yo.. debí habértelo dicho antes de que vieras mis fotos- comento estrechándola mas fuerte, sentía como si la fuera a perder...ella no había dicho ni una palabra

-Corn...-murmuro kyoko saliendo un poco del impacto. _R__en..., Ren es corn!_ pensó notando el parecido, las auras y la mirada. Ren le estaba contando la verdad. C_orn, si Ren es Corn...,me he enamorado de la misma persona...por segunda vez. Aquella vez...y ahora. Siempre, siempre desee volverlo a ver...y ahora..._

Todabia no tenia respuesta alguna de parte de kyoko...tan impresionada estaba? o talvez tan molesta?, no, si estuviera molesta se sentiria en el ambiente ...pero, kyoko no tenia reaccion alguna. Ren entro a preocuparse, se separo un poco para mirar el rotro de la chica. Tenia la impresion de que algo no estaba deacuerdo a lo que imagino que pasaria o que podria pasar

Kyoko le abraso fuertemente colocando su rostro contra el pecho de el. Su aroma le encantaba y sentir que tenia enfrente a la persona que siempre le hizo reír...incluso ahora ren le daba consejos, como jamas lo noto!?

-Kyoko?-pregunto Ren, cuando la chica lo abraso fuertemente con sus delicados brazos..._esta llorando?_. Se podía sentir lo humada que se había puesto la camisa en solo segundos.

-yo...-murmuro avergonsada kyoko- yoteamocorn-murmuro tan rapido que fue casi imposible entenderlo

- Kyoko-chan...-murmuro entonan dolo como cuando eran pequeños- gracias, yo también te amo- le respondió Ren cruzando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de ella para abrazarla y darle un sentimiento cálido.

- ...te extrañe demasiado...-murmuro ella entre solloso- y ahora...- no podia, su momento de felicidad habia acabado, habia recordado que tenia un trabajo que hacer...

- tranquila- le consoló el haciéndole caricias en el cabello- siempre he estado para ti- le dijo el

-Kanae-chan?-pregunto yashiro mirando a la chica que estaba sentada sobre el capo del auto aparcado en el estacionamiento de su departamento

- buenos días ..-murmuro ella-...te estaba esperando- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo que el hombre se pusiera a alerta.

- porque estas aquí -pregunto amablemente- creí que irías al departamento de kyoko-chan...-comento sin poder continuar, Kanae estaba enfadada y podría ser que se desquitara con el!.

-estuve allí afirmo ella cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarse un poco- pero ella no estaba allí comento algo molesta- habían reporteros esperando por ella...

-Kyoko no durmio alli?-pregunto Yashiro con temor, no sabia si era bueno preguntar eso

- ...me preguntaron si podía explicar "cuanto tiempo la actriz kyouko lleva saliendo con Tsuruga Ren"...- dijo aun mas molesta, pero lo que le molestaba no era la clase de preguntas, sino..que kyoko se lo halla ocultado. Aquella llamada en donde escucho la voz de ren... esa fue la vez en la que supo que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero ahora esto!, que kyoko tenga algo con ren!,y lo peor que no se lo halla contado...a pesar de que eran buenas amigas...aun así, se lo oculto...

- Kyouko?, te refieres a que kyoko sale con ren!?-pregunto sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

- fue lo que dijeron los reporteros que esperaban por ella...- comento dando un largo suspiro después.

- no permitiré esta vez que ren evada mis preguntas- murmuro Yashiro riendo y arreglando sus lentes

- bueno, nos vamos?-pregunto Kanae calmándose y sonriendo suavemente a yashiro.

- pero no has dicho que Kyoko..?-contesto Yashiro recordando las palabras de Kanae con emoción.

- si, pero aun así ella tendrá que ir a su departamento por sus maletas, ...la esperaremos alli- contesto Kanae subiendo al auto.

- claro- contesto Yashiro subiendo al auto y encendiendo el motor. _pobre Ren, sera doloroso tener que dejarla partir..._

-que sucede?-pregunto Kanae al ver que Yashiro no ponia pie al acelerador

-Kanae-chan- dijo mirándola fijamente- no crees que ya es hora de contarles?-pregunto entonando la frase como si fuera algo de suma importancia

- de,de que estas hablando!- dijo sonrrojandose, _contarles...es lo mas justo, si quiero que kyoko sea sincera conmigo debemos decirles..., _suspiro y desvió la mirada calmándose; mirar a Yukihito a los ojos la ponía nerviosa-...creo que tienes razón...- admitió.

- no te preocupes- le alentó sonriendo- cuando aparezca la oportunidad diremos lo nuestro, te parece?- le pregunto antes de poner pie al acelerador.

- claro- murmuro kanae aun mirando hacia otro lado.

- cariño?-pregunto Yashiro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- que, que suc... ?-respondio kanae sin poder terminar la oración.

Yukihito le habia tomado del menton y la habia colocado frente a frente a el, separados solo por unos cuantos sentimetros

- te amo- le dijo besandola suavemente

* * *

creí que era importante contar algo entre yashiro y kanae...

gracias por leerlo. nos leemos luego :)


	8. Chapter 7- unidos

**viernes 11 de febrero; 06:08 am**

. 8 minutos...- murmuraba kanae sentada en el sofá de kyoko, mirando la hora en el noticiero matutino. Estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar si kyoko no llegaba a tiempo a buscar sus maletas.

-estas mirando la televisión?-pregunto sorprendido Yashiro. Se imaginaba que Kanae estaria mas inquieta y molesta por que Kyoko estaba retrasada, pero...verla asi tan relajada le hacia pensar que algo andaba mal- ten...- le dijo Yashiro estirandole una taza- ...es chocolate y esta caliente, pero puedes beberlo a gusto- dijo sentandose frente a ella

-...- kanae miro la taza con atencion- donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto calmadamente

- en esa cocina hay de todo- respondio a la pregunta de Kanae, mostrando la misma reaccion que tuvo cuando reviso la despensa de kyoko-chan

kanae bebió un sorbo de chocolate y despejando levemente sus labios del borde de la taza murmuro- tiene el mismo sabor que el que suele ocupar para preparar trufas...-recordando cuando hizo los chocolates de dan valentin con ella.

- ah?-pregunto yashiro sin entender a lo que se refería. Kanae solo meneo la cabeza en negacion y volvio a beber del chocolate

en la televisión pasaban una noticia reciente. Un accidente vehicular en donde murió el acompañante del conductor que iba bajo los efectos del alcohol. kanae estaba pendiente completamente de la tele

-deseas mas?-le pregunto yashiro, exigiendo de su atención.

-no aun...-kanae miro su taza y levanto la mirada siendo contagiada por la sonrisa de yashiro-...estaba bueno- admitio entregándole la tasa

- traeré mas- dijo el levantándose hacia la cocina-...hoy no parece ser un buen dia- comento pensando en que para Ren tampoco debía serlo

- por la tarde se nublara...-le comento kanae fuertemente para que el escuchara de la cocina.

* * *

-Kyoko?-pregunto Ren, cuando la chica lo abrazo fuertemente con sus delicados brazos..._esta llorando?_. Se podía sentir lo húmeda que se había puesto la camisa en solo segundos.

-yo...-murmuro avergonsada kyoko- yoteamocorn-murmuro tan rápido que fue casi imposible entenderlo

- Kyoko-chan...-murmuro entonan dolo como cuando eran pequeños-...gracias, yo también te amo- le respondió Ren cruzando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de ella para abrazarla y darle un sentimiento cálido.

- ...te extrañe demasiado...-murmuro ella entre solloso- y ahora...- no podía, su momento de felicidad había acabado, había recordado que tenia un trabajo que hacer...

- tranquila- le consoló el haciéndole caricias en el cabello- siempre he estado para ti- le dijo el

kyoko se aferro mas a el. _Por favor..._repetía kyoko en su mente, quería no tener que hacerle esto a Ren

- yo...- kyoko se separo de el empujado suavemente su pecho y sin levantar su cabeza-... estoy atrasada, perdóname...-intento hacerlo sonar amablemente

ren sonrió ante la manera que actuaba kyoko, sabia que para ella eran vergonzosos esos momentos y que intentaría evitarlos o buscar escusas, la conocía y lo había tenido presente.

- ...ren- murmuró cuando sintió que el la tomaba del mentón para verla a la cara-...yo tengo que volar hacia inglaterra- le dijo manteniendo su tono neutral, aunque sus ojos revelaban que no estaba feliz de hacer eso

" Inglaterra..." esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, sabia que kyoko tenia un nuevo trabajo en Inglaterra, yashiro se había encargado de hacercelo saber...pero porque tenia que ser ahora. vino rapidamente a su mente el momento en que ella le dijo lo mismo en el restaurante, solo que esa vez ella tenia una dulce sonrrisa en su rostro y ahora mostraba la misma pero en sus ojos ya no se veia ese brillo de ganas

los ojos de kyoko se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas al ver que ren tenia una mirada fría...

-yo...-murmuro ren abrazándola nuevamente y susurrando a su oido-...quiero verte actuar en esa pelicula- sus dulces palabras eran tan dulces como la miel. tsuruga habia dicho y prometido a si mismo no interponerse en la carrera de la chica, ni menos impedirle llegar ha ser lo que siempre tanto quiso.

* * *

- era kyoko?-pregunto kanae mirando a yashiro que se incorporaba a su lado sonrriente

-no, pero debemos irnos ya al aeropuerto, ella estará alli- dijo sonriendo

- y sus maletas?-pregunto la chica

-nosotros las llevaremos- afirmo yashiro apagando la televisión

kanae tomo su bolso y yashiro tomo las maletas de kyoko. Bajaron hasta el automóvil de yashiro y subieron rápidamente para ir camino al aeropuerto

* * *

**depto ren; 07:30 am**

-estas lista kyoko?-pregunto ren dando el ultimo vistazo a las noticias de la mañana.

- si, gracias ren- comento entrando al living vistiendo un vestido a crochet que le llegaba a medio muslo

- creo que no me he equivocado- comento ren en voz alta _ ...tiene buen_ _gusto,_penso dando gracias a la clase de madre que tenia; ella le habia mandado ese vestido para "mi hija" o la persona con quien estuviera saliendo Ren- bueno vamos, te llevare hasta el aeropuerto- dijo apagando la televisión

-porfavor no, no se moleste ren-san- comento kyoko sacando su celular de la cartera que traía

- aun soy tu sempai- comento obteniendo el asentimiento de kyoko

kyoko lo siguió sin decir mucho, todo ya se lo habían dicho luego de que el le dijo que no había problemas en ir a trabajar a Inglaterra...pero, no lo había dicho de manera sincera;de eso si se percato.

* * *

**entrada aeropuerto Tokyo 8:30 am**

- kyoko tarda un montón. suspiro kanae revisando el blog de LME

- no te preocupes, que seguro no tardan en llegar- la calmo yashiro. Luego le señalo- vez, hay viene- dijo aliviado

- Mouko!- exclamo con cariño kyoko al ver a kanae apoyada sobre unas maletas; sus maletas.

- kyo...- murmuro sorprendida al ver el vestido que ocupaba su amiga, de alguna manera tenia la impresión de haberlo visto antes...tal vez en alguna revista, pero si tenia la certesa de quien le había convencido de ocupar lo

- no te pegues...!- le regaño a kyoko apartando la de ella

- bueno dias kotonami-san- dijo sonrriendo ren

-buenos dias, tsuruga-san-respondio ella dirigiéndole una mirada interrogadora

-pero...-murmuro kyoko colocando una cara triste

- mientras iremos a pasar las maletas por embarque- dijo yashiro mirando a ren de la misma forma interrogadora que ocupaba kanae

- te ayudo- dijo ren siguiendo a yashiro y separándose de las chicas

kanae miraba enojada a kyoko, ahora era la oportunidad para sacarle todo lo que le había ocultado

- no tienes ya derecho de abrasarme así!- empezo kanae con su discurso- porque no me dijiste que tenias algo con tsuruga ren- murmuro molesta

- yo no...- kyoko iba a negar lo pero no puedo, no había nada entre ello pero acaso el amor no contaba?

- no confíes que seremos mas amigas- dijo dándose la vuelta- adios- dijo empezando a caminar

-espera! mouko..-san!- dijo kyoko deteniendola- te contare todo...pero...- tenia los ojos llorosos

- vamos te escucho- empezo a apurar la

-podemos hablar en la cafetería?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor... seria incomodo contarle todo con lujo y detalle si estaban en un lugar tan abierto.

ooooooooooooo

-yashiro, porque me miras de esa forma?-pregunto ren mientras hacían la fila para el equipaje

- porque has sido tu quien ha traído a kyoko hasta el aeropuerto?.pregunto yashiro sabiendo lo sucedido

- ella paso la noche en mi departamento- le respondió sin ocultarlo

- entonces tu y kyoko-chan han...!- exclamo yashiro siendo callado por una mirada caladora de ren

- no, ella solo durmió alli- se defendió ren

-pero...pero- yashiro sabia que con ren no seria fácil de tratar pero no permitiría que le ocultara lo que ya sabia que había pasado

- tan mal piensas de mi?-le pregunto ren

-no es eso, pero...ella se va hoy y bueno...-yashiro empesaba a entrar en su mundo de fantasías

- puedes seguir en otro momento-pidio ren- ahora hay que entregar esto- dijo dando por terminada la conversación, no tenia claro si segria bueno comentarle a yashiro lo que haabia echo con kyoko en su departamento

Entregaron el equipaje y se fueron hasta donde debían estar kanae y kyoko.

yashiro llamo a kanae para preguntarle que había ocurrido y donde estaban

- vamos hacia la cafetería...-afirmo kanae

- iremos para alla- le dijo el

-no vemos- se despidió dando por terminada la llamada

kyoko miro a kanae

-quien era?-pregunto

- yashiro. le esperaremos aqui- dijo apuntando la mesa en la que estaban

- entiendo. dijo kyoko apenada al pensar que ren vendría también hacia ali.

- kyoko, estas segura que quieres ir?, ya no es nesesario...- comento kanae sonriendo de manera maternal al verle la cara sonrojada que tenia su amiga

- si, un actor no debe nunca desmerecer sus trabajos- penso en voz alta- aun si debo dejar a ren-san...yo...- kyoko bajo la mirada- yo volvería solo para estar con el- ocultaba su mirada de kanae porque sabia que sus mejillas estarían completamente rojas

- ah...-suspiro kanae- bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí, pero quiero que me cuentes tus sosas, para eso están las amigas- le dijo sonriendo

- mouko...-murmuro kyoko con ojos de estrella

- hemos interrumpido algo?-pregunto yashiro mirando la expresión que mogami tenia en la cara

- no, ya acabamos- dijo kanae

- ya es hora de tu vuelo, no?-pregunto ren a kyoko

-si

- entonces te acompañare- comento ren

kyoko se despidió de kanae y de yashiro rápidamente, ya no quedaba ni media hora para que cerrara el embarque de su vuelo

camino junto a ren hacia la puerta de embarque y se detuvieron, sin mirarse a la cara.

kyoko se despidió de el y ren le dijo "nos veremos luego", ren quería decirle que no subiera a ese avión, que ahora no lo dejara solo, pero se retuvo...no podía ser tan difícil lograrlo ahora si ya lo había logrado por años.

kyoko esperaba algo mas, tal vez un abrazo...pero el no veremos luego, la dejo aun mas extasiada. tenia el presentimiento que ren esperaría por ella

kyoko entro por las anchas puertas sin mirar hacia atrás, si lo Asia lo mas probable era que se arrepintiera.

si había algo en lo que ren podía confiar, era en que kyoko le amaba de verdad...y que ella no podría olvidar lo fácilmente.

- estamos atados, lo sabes?- murmuro ren para si mismo sin quitar la vista de la chica.

era verdad...estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

se conocieron de pequeños...y ahora cuando ya son grandes, se vuelven a reunir.

* * *

hola ( °^° ) talvez me odien por el final...pero ya entre a clases, nuevamente y debia terminarlo lo mas rapido posible

quiero dar las gracias a quienes leyeron mi rara historia completa y en especial a los comentarios que escribieron (en verdad me hicieron feliz)

espero poder tener otras ideas pronto para escribir.

cuidense y nos leeremos pronto :)


	9. Chapter 8- no desearlo

sayonara!. bueno quiero decirles que retomo el fic \(^^)/, se que tampoco es la mejor fecha en la que se me pudo ocurrir pero pense en que no podia dejar la historia asi y bueno, este capitulo es el resultado de ello.

gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y a los que continuaran leyendolo.

bien y a aqui el capitulo...

* * *

**12 de agosto; 13:50. londres, cafeteria del estudio de grabaciones de la estacion de london chanel. (**20:50; tokio,japon**)**

Kyoko miraba por el ventanal; de la cafetería, intentando perder el tiempo...quería dejarlo ir sin prejuicios y intentar olvidar todo lo que llenaba su mente._ ...se acabo... ya se ha acabado... pasado mañana tendré que volar a japón y regresar a mi departamento, me encontrare con Ren en los pasillos de LME y lo saludare como siempre... No, eso no podría ser así, no quiero volver, no quiero tener que verle... ¿segura que no quieres? si quiero, pero, no sabría...,no se como hacerlo..,no se como seguir con esto..._

-...he traído una hamburguesa para ti, esta bien?-pregunto un hombre de unos 27 años, cabellos castaños y ojos violeta, quien le sonreía fraternalmente sentándose frente a ella

- si, gracias- contesto Kyoko con una mirada emocionada; no tenia claro si estaba así por el antojo o porque ya no podía controlar sus emociones; esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

- vamos...-se quejo el hombre riendo- seca esas lagrimas y comer, que se enfriara- le señalo mientras tomaba un tenedor y comenzaba a comer de su plato;ravioles.

-si- contesto Kyoko limpiando sus lagrimas _no note el momento en que empece a llorar _razono comiendo su hamburguesa y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Leandro; sonriendo le cuando el también lo hacia _han pasado 6 meses...Leandro-san siempre ha sido el mismo desde que lo conocí. _Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, le agradaba aquel hombre y aun mas ahora que le brindaba su apoyo para todo lo que ella necesitara._  
_

-...tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto riendo Leandro mientras se limpiaba las comisuras rápidamente con una servilleta

-no!, no tiene nada- respondió Kyoko sonriendo y moviendo las manos en sentido de negación

-entonces?-pregunto el

-esque...estaba recordando todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos...-murmuro ella, entonando cada silaba con cierta tristesa- hoy sera la ultima vez que comeremos aquí...-murmuro suspirando- me siento a gusto- termino por confesar reintegrando su mirada

-pues tengo que admitirlo- dijo Leandro relajándose en la silla- también me he acostumbrado a esto- dijo riendo- lo extrañare...- empeso a jugar con el tenedor- para mi también es grato compartir la mesa contigo y este lugar que frecuentados luego de las grabaciones... lo sentiré mas vacío luego de terminar el drama...-determino con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro

Kyoko solo sonrió ante las palabras de Leandro " 6 meses...no quiero volver, no a japón, no lo deseo...me da miedo; pensar en que pasara, en como sera mi futuro ahora...Ren-san estará allí...Kyoko, porque tienes que ser así? porque tenia que ocurrir me esto...en verdad estoy feliz, pero, como debo hacerlo, no tengo idea de ello, lo mas probable es que sea un desastre...mi futuro sera un desastre...no quiero cometer errores, no estoy preparada..." pensó recordando el tema que mantenía ocupada su cabeza día y noche

Leandro se percato de lo que Kyoko podría estar pensando, la entendía pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a quedarse en Londres, y aun si pudiera lo mejor era que Kyoko volviera a su país y siguiera con su vida allí.

- y bien, quieres algo de postre?-le pregunto Leandro antes de levantarse de la mesa por el suyo.

-creo que con lo que comí esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo pero luego su expresión cambio a una con brillo en los ojos- pero si hubiera un...

- lose- la interrumpió sonriendo paternalmente- te traeré un tres leches, no te preocupes- dijo el antes de irse en busca de los postres. _no seria bueno negarle lo que quiere comer _pensé recordando el día en que le negó comer un helado para ayudarla a mantener la figura _ese día...,no podría negarle comer lo que quiera. tampoco ha engordado como para que se lo niegue, pero ese no es el punto...también me preocupa que no haya subido ni una libra dentro de estos meses, creo que tendré que hacérselo notar a Julieta, ella entiende mejor de eso que yo._

Kyoko continuo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana _mañana usare la princesa rosa, creo que quedara lindo con el vestido...verdad, tengo que encontrar a Julieta-san, ella... _pensó suspirando-_ ella puede ayudarme tal vez... _termino de pensar sonriendo al ver a Leandro venir con una bandeja en donde había un tres leches con su nombre escrito.

-gracias! -dijo Kyoko exclamando como una niña pequeña cuando Leandro lo puso enfrente suyo

-denada- contesto sentándose en su lugar y intentando ocultar la risa que le deba al ver a Kyoko en su estado de mayor felicidad

el celular de Leandro empezo a sonar provocando que los dos se miraran y rieran a la vez

-vamos, te lo comes en el set- dijo Leandro tomando su chaqueta y el bolso de kyoko

- si!- contesto la chica levantándose enérgicamente y llevando con ella el plato de tres leches

- ...Ren?- repitio Yashiro

-si, esta a tu lado?-pregunto Kanae atravez del telefono

-no, el esta hablando con el presidente- confirmo Yashiro mirando la escena en la que se encontraba Ren- ha pasado algo Kanae?- pregunto colocándose alerta cuando escucho a la chica suspirar

-...el ha conversado con Kyoko?-pregunto Kanae sacando conclusiones rápidamente

- suelen hablar una vez al mes, cuando Ren la llama para mantenerse informado de ella y darle consejos- contesto Yashiro seguro- Ren ha estado algo inquieto, veras el otro día marco su numero pero ella no contestaba...tengo el presentimiento que algo no va bien- dijo en un tono decaído

- pues yo presiento y veo lo mismo- dijo Kanae en un tono algo molesto- parece que Kyoko ha olvidado a Tsuruga-san

- como!?- pidio saber Yashiro

-mas tarde te devuelvo la llamada, por ahora solo supongo lo que veo- dijo cortando la llamada _ no de vi decirle eso...pero a mi también me sorprendió y creo que Yukihito debía saberlo. Espera!, no se lo contara a Tsuruga-san o si?, no creo que lo haga... _pensó dudando _ veo que ya es hora de ir al set. _Penso mirando que los participes en el drama estaban dejando la cafetería

Kanae estaba en Inglaterra, había llegado por la mañana ya que el presidente se lo había ofrecido, con la intención de que Kyoko no se sintiera tan sola en su viaje de regreso. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con una sorpresa como esta.

Kanae estaba en la misma cafetería de el estudio de grabaciones en la que estaba Kyoko, en donde miraba atentamente a su amiga, quien estaba sentada almorzando junto a un hombre un par de años mayor, de cabellos castaños y un esculpido cuerpo. Parecían conocerse ya lo suficiente como para que uno escogiera el platillo del otro, sonreían bastante he incluso reian constantemente.

_como una verdadera pareja _pensó Kanae guardando los libros dispersos sobre la mesa en su bolso con la intención de ir hacia el set, a presentarse como la co-directora de edición que estuvo mantenida en anonimato hasta ahora.

se detuvo en seco al ver que kyoko estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, siendo sujetada por el hombre que la acompañaba en ese momento _..kyoko? esa sonrisa,...esa sonrisa es falsa!, algo tiene que estarle pasando. sus ojos lo muestran, esa sonrisa no era como las que conocí yo.._ pensó mirando la escena que ellos tenían.

Leandro le pregunto si se sentía bien y Kyoko afirmo con la cabeza continuando su camina hacia el set

Kanae sentia como si se hubiera perdido de algo importante, es que acaso no eran ellas amigas?, porque Kyoko no le había contactado permanentemente en estos meses?, le ocultaba algo?, escondía algo a todos los que la conocían?. una serie de preguntas la empezo a invadir, dejando correr un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas las que seco inmediatamente para ir al set

- kyo!- exclamo Julieta al ver entrar a la chica junto a Leandro. Corrió hacia ella y le sonrió robando un poco del pastel que traia para consentir sus deseos- ...esta rico!- dijo sonriendo a la chica

- julieta-san- se quejo haciendo un puchero

- esta bien, esta bien- dijo entregándole el tenedor a Kyoko y cambiando el foco de atención de su mirada hacia Leandro

- podemos hablar?- le pregunto el tomándole la mano y llevando la fuera sin recibir respuesta

Kyoko fue y se sentó en su butaca a esperar al resto del elenco- yo que quería hablar con Julieta-san...-murmuro probando el tres leches que había escogido Leandro para ella- esta rico!- exclamo sorprendiéndose y dejándolo ver atravez de una sonrisa que se surco en su rostro.

- que ocurre?-le pregunto Julieta intrigada porque Leandro no solía tomarla de la mano ni menos sacarla del set para conversar con ella- porque no esperaste hasta la cena para hablarme?-le dijo mirándolo fijamente

- julieta algo va mal- murmuro

- lose- dijo ella sonrriendo- pero sabes que intentamos hacerlo de la manera mejor posible- dijo entregándole confianza junto a una sonrisa

- me estuve preguntando, ella no ha subido siquiera de peso- suspiro ante su propio comentario

- también he estado fijándome en eso, pero debemos confiar- dijo Julieta tomándole la mano para volver al set- ella pronto terminara con esto y podrá volver a japón para estar con el padre de ese niño

- ...ella no quiere volver- comento deteniéndose

- eso, bien lose yo- dijo bajando la cabeza- pero no podemos ayudarle

-a que te refieres, sabes que no puedo dejarla ir en este estado, ni menos evitar ayudarla- dijo Leandro soltando la mano de Julieta

- Leandro...-murmuro dandose la vuelta y mirándolo de frente-... no queda nada mas que filmar- dijo Julieta intentando sonreír pero sin poder al sentir la misma tristeza en su corazón que la que sentía Leandro- ella volvera a japon pasado mañana

Leandro no hizo comentario alguno, solo siguió camino al set, con una mirada seria. El sabia que kyoko volvería, ella ya se lo había dicho, pero no podía dejarle saber a Julieta que kyoko le había confiado sus mas profundos miedos y sentimientos.

entrando al set todos estaban reunidos junto al director quien estaba sentado en una butaca, sonriendo al ver la cara que traía Leandro _por esa cara, supongo que Julieta ya le contó lo de Kyoko._

- bien ya que todos estan qui presente- dijo pasando la mirada por cada uno de los actores.- quiero decirles que estoy satisfecho con su trabajo, y a la vez debo presentarles a la co-editora que participo en este proyecto dijo mirando hacia la puerta- kotonomi-san, podrías continuar tu?- le pregunto a la chica quien ya estaba dentro apoyada en la puerta.

- claro- dijo la mujer sonriendo- como todos saben, este proyecto también sera emitido en japón, y he participado como co-directora de edición en japón...gracias a todos por su trabajo- agrego junto a una reverencia

Kyoko quien estaba junto a julieta no pudo esconder la sonrisa de su rostro y menos evitar sentir nerviosismo al verla allí. Se sentía confusa pero feliz, quería correr hacia ella y abrazarle. Pero no poniendo solo agachó la cabeza y escucho con atención el ultimo discurso que daba el director para los actores.

todo había acabado y Kyoko lo sabia bien...

* * *

bien aqui les dejo el capi, como siempre espero sus comentarios, saben que son de ayuda para mi y bueno si tiene alguna idea con gusto lo acepto.

ahora trabajare en el sigente capitulo y en fic, mejor dicho una historia que he escrito y deseo subirla pero no la puedo adaptar a skip beat de ninguna manera ya que los personajes no calzan...pretendo subirla en originales c:

bueno, espero que tengan una linda semana y disfruten de sus series anime preferidas


	10. Chapter 9- ayuda sobre encuentro

**hola!** bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, me fue difícil escribirlo, porque no tengo muy claro como continuar la historia, pero lo que si no pasara es que no dejare tirado el fic.

una aclaración, la julieta que ocupo en este fic es una chica distinta a la madre de Ren.

**12 de agosto; 2:50pm. londres.**

kyoko mantenía la mirada baja mientras kanae hablaba sobre la emisión del drama en japón

- ...bien, eso es todo- concluyo kanae cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una postura firme junto al director

- para mi ha sido un verdadero placer trabajar con uds en esta importante produccion- dijo el director y luego sonrío imaginando lo que todos querían saber- recuerden que mañana por la noche todos deben ir a la fiesta de fin de rodaje. en donde aprovechamos de ver juntos la primera escena que también sera emitida el mismo día

todos empezaron a murmurar y entre tanto algunas daban pequeños saltos de felicidad. sabían que aquella fiesta no seria en grande pero si se pasaría bien ya que tendría un toque familiar.

kanae empezó ha hablar con el director sobre la producción mientras todos se retiraban del set para ir a sus hogares y prepararse para mañana.

-kyoko?-pregunto julieta abrasandola- iras a mi casa, no?- intento confirmar

- esto...- kyoko se separo de julieta y le sonrrio- lo lamento julieta-san, pero tengo cosas que terminar

-julieta!, vamos?- le pregunto Leandro gritándole desde la entrada del set y haciéndole una seña con las manos

-si!-contesto julieta haciéndole una seña que le alcanzaba enseguida- bueno, creo que entonces pasare por la tarde a tu departamento- dijo julieta despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de la chica- asi podre ayudarte a empacar y a escoger tu tenida para mañana, nos vemos- dijo alejándose de kyoko para ir con Leandro.

kyoko respiro ondo y miro a kanae quien seguia conversando con el director. Sabia que kanae no venia por ella sino que por trabajo, aun así...le preocupaba.

kyoko se acerco a kanae sonriendo, haciendo que esta dejara de hablar con el director quien en el instante se alejo dando instrucciones para el desmontaje del set

- hola- dijo kyoko sonriendo y sobándose el brazo en demostración de nerviosismo. claro que estaba nerviosa,no sabia como acercarse a mouko, ni menos si era correcto lanzarse ha abrazarla

- mo!- exclamo kanae molesta- como es eso...-se callo al ver que la chica tenia los ojos llorosos _esto...fui muy dura?, pero si ni siquera le había dicho algo!?_

-mouko...-murmuro kyoko abrasando la suavemente. le extrañaba mucho y por mas que se intentara contener no podría ocultare lo que sentía a su mejor amiga

- vamos...yo también te estrañe-dijo kanae abrasando la intentando que se calmara.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.. .-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-...te escucho- dijo kanae colocándose comoda para prestar atencion a lo que kyoko tendría que decirle. desde que kyoko se había tirado a llorar entre sus brazos supo que algo andaba mal.

- mouko-san, perdón por no haber llamado...- se disculpo primero kyoko obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de la chica

- no es de importancia ahora- comento kanae cruzándose de brazos- solo quiero saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo acá dijo colocándose seria

kyoko sonrío algo nerviosa y respiro hondo- yo no puedo volver a japón- dijo conteniendo sus sentimientos

-no?, pero si vas a volver pasado mañana- dijo kanae confusa, "_porque no puedes volver a japón?, es por alguien?, ...no,kyoko no debería haber iniciado ni una relación aquí, es poco probable...a menos que sea con ese hombre del almuerzo; con el que Kyoko estaba sentada aquí en la cafetería"_

- no quiero- dijo kyoko dejando salir una de sus miradas mas frías- cuando llege aquí solo quería terminar con el trabajo para volver... a los brazos de Tsuruga-san- comento nostalgia

"desde cuando le llamas Tsuruga-san?" se pregunto kanae sin dejar de prestas atención a kyoko

-mouko-san, no se como continuar con esto...- dijo kyoko bajando la cabeza y dejando salir el sentimiento que le invadía; desesperación.

- mo, si no me dice...yo no podre ayudarte- dijo kanae sin moverse de su lugar. no sabia como consolar a una amiga, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así,pero si le dolia tener que verla sufrir y ella sin poder hacer nada

-...no se como ser una madre- dijo kyoko levantando su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro mojado y sus ojos hinchados . Habían sido tantas las veces que kyoko había llorado anterior mente que ahora solo con un par de minutos llorando sus ojos se hinchaban.

kanae quedo inexpresiva " _ser una madre?, porque kyoko quisiera ser una...esta embarazada!?, kyoko?, ...no, no puede ser...esto es por tsuruga-san?" _

kyoko sabia que su amiga se tomaría mal la noticia, aunque estaba equivocada; sintió un gran alivio cuando la vio suspirar y sonreír, dejando a un lado su cara inexpresiva y levantándose de la silla para ir a abrazarla. Jamas penso que veria a kotonami reaccionar asi. Acción que le iso sentir que no todo estaba tan mal como lo creia.

...-...-...-...-...-...-.-...-...-...-...-...-...- 

- en que han quedado?-pregunto Leandro mientras conducía por las calles de Londres dirigiéndose al departamento en donde vivía julieta

- le he dicho que pasare a su casa por la tarde- dijo julieta revisando su agenda en su celular- creo que no podremos ir a mi departamento - comento su julieta quejándose

- como?-pregunto Leandro sin entender a que se refería- no eras tu la que ibas a ir a verla hoy en la tarde?

- no, no me refiero a eso- dijo julieta - detente y lee esto- le dijo mostrando su celular

- bien- dijo Leandro deteniendo su automóvil con intermitente y tomando el celular para leer- esto es bueno?- pregunto curioso

-claro, me ire a dormir a tu departamento- dijo ella sonriendo ...no quiero tener que ver la cara de mi hermano- comento con cierta molestia

- bien, entonces iremos a el mio- comento Leandro girando a la derecha en el primer semáforo que encontró. Leandro entendía lo molesto que era el hermano de julieta y tampoco le importaba que la chica pasara uno o dos dias en su casa, al contrario le gustaba ya que cuando ella iba todo parecía ser mas divertido y no tan monótono; a pesar que después de la ultima vez que julieta fue a su casa, el tuvo que compra un nuevo horno.- ...no pienso dejarte cocinar- comento para si mismo ocultándolo con una leve risa

-de que te ríes?- pregunto julieta mirándolo extrañada

-nada- comento el sonriendo y cambiando el tema de la conversación- y dime, que quieres cenar hoy?- pregunto con la intención de estar preparado y evitar que la chica cocinara en su departamento

- pues...me valen unos tacos- dijo sonriendo sin tener idea de que podía ser lo que Leandro tramaba.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.. .-...-...-

-valla que descuidada eres- dijo kanae mirando a kyoko desde el marco de la puerta.

habían llegado hace poco al departamento de kyoko. kanae había entrado a darse una ducha y cuando salio se sorprendió al no escuchar a kyoko. entro al living a buscarla y la encontró durmiendo sobre el sofá.

se acero a la chica y la cubrió con una manta que había desparramada en el suelo. Aun le costaba creer que kyoko fuera a ser mama, ella aun tenia una larga carrera por delante pero sabia que esto no le impediría continuar con su vida.

kanae salio del departamento, quería comprar unas cosas y no podía molestar a la chica.

-lo siento- dijo kanae sorprendida tras haber chocando con Leandro quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento de kyoko

- no te preocupes- dijo Leandro sonriendo y pregunto antes que la chica se fuera- vas sola?

- si,... kyoko esta dentro- dijo kanae haciéndole una seña de que pasara

-gracias- dijo Leandro entrando al departamento seguido por kanae- kyoko?- pregunto Leandro al ver a la chica recostada sobre el sofá cubierta por una delgada manta- que ha...!?

- sh...!- dijo kanae molesta, ya que Leandro se comportaba de manera paranoica- esta durmiendo...- comento

-...tienes razón...-dijo suspirando- creí que le había sucedido otra cosa- dijo ya con una mirada mas relajada

-otra cosa?-pregunto kanae algo incrédula

- vas a comprar?-pregunto Leandro confirmando lo que en un principio kanae habia dicho

- si tengo...-contesto kanae siendo interrumpida

-bien, te acompaño- dijo Leandro tomando de una mano a kanae y sacando la del departamento rápidamente

- hey, espera!- dijo kanae soltándose fuertemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Sabia que los británicos eran expontaneos e extrovertidos pero eso no significaba que dejaría que alguien le tomase de la mano para caminar, y con mayor razón no permitiría que fuera alguien del que solo lo había visto dos veces

- sabes, hay algo que debo pedirte- dijo Leandro mirando la y riendo por verla molesta

-primero dime porque me sacaste así del departamento!?, ni siquera te as presentado!-dijo molesta tomando una posición firme

- lo siento- dijo sonriendo y haciéndole una seña para que continuaran caminando- pero necesito hablar contigo, y...- se callo, no sabia como explicarlo

-bien te escucho- dijo kanae caminando a su lado y pensando dejar para mas tarde lo de la presentacion.

caminaron conversando sobre la relación que cada uno tenia con kyoko, hasta llegar a un pequeño supermercado en donde kanae compraría los ingredientes para preparar una comida al estilo japonesa, a pesar de no ser su especialidad.

- y que era lo que me querías pedir?- pregunto kanae mientras revisaba una etiqueta de una bolsa de arroz

- que cuide de ella- dijo en un tono fraternal- por favor espero que no se lo cuentes...- suspiro y se concentro para poder expresar todo de manera precisa y sin rodeos- como ya te conté mi relacion con kyoko ahora solo me queda decirte que la salud de ella no es buena

- a que te refieres?- dijo kanae dejando de mirar la etiqueta nutricional para mirar la expresión de Leandro

- cuando la conocí no pense que ella podía estar embarazada- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia y recordando- ahora ya tiene 6 meses...como pasa el tiempo- comento para luego seguir, su mirada paso a ser una seria e inexpresiva- un día en las grabaciones kyoko cayo en sueño; estábamos grabando una escena cuando tuve que sostenerla en medio de ella para que su cabeza no golpeara contra el piso, no sabia que hacer en ese minuto, pero como no era el único allí alguien llamo a una ambulancia y la llevaron a urgencia.

- porque nosotros no supimos nada de eso?- pregunto kanae preocupada, seleccionando la primera bolsa de arroz que habia en el estante

-nadie aparte del elenco supo lo sucedido- aclaro el- bien continuo. a ella mientras estaba en un coma inducido se le hicieron innumerables exámenes. el doctor nos dijo que ella estaba de tres meses, pero que el bebe la debilitaría a medida que el tiempo pase, y que al final del embarazo era probable que kyoko no pudiera continuar con su vida normal

- a que te refieres?- pregunto kanae temiendo a la posible respuesta

- no sabemos como acabara esto, pero si que hay que tenerla vigilada día y noche- dijo el sin contestar la pregunta de kanae- julieta suele quedarse a dormir con ella y acompañarla durante el día, cuando ella no puede lo hago yo, que vivo en el piso de abajo y siempre visito a kyoko para ver que nada malo halla sucedido- dijo percatándose que kanae no había entendido lo que sucedía aun

- aun no...- dijo kanae siendo interrumpida

- esa salsa no te sirve- dijo apuntando la canasta que kanae llevaba

- como?- murmuro kanae mirando la canasta y notando como casi la mayoría de las cosas estaban erróneas

- déjame, que yo te ayudo- dijo Leandro tomando la canasta y empezando a devolver las cosas a sus correspondientes estantes- volviendo al tema,los nutrientes y minerales que kyoko ingiere los absorbe solo la placenta y el bebe... es lo que saco por deduccion el medico... y para poder asegurarse de ello habría que someter a kyoko a un examen lo que nos obligaria a contarle de su estado...

- y al saberlo ella se encerraría en si misma- dijo kanae suspirando- ya entiendo- agrego

**13 de** **agosto, 19:00, londres.**

aeropuerto internacional.

-dejame ayudarte- dijo Leandro tomando la maleta que ella llevaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras caminaban hacia la entrega de equipaje.

- gracias Leandro-san- dijo kyoko sonrrojandose un poco

kanae se había mantenido distante de los dos, siguiéndole los pasos desde mucho mas atrás. "_siempre se comporta así..."_pensó kanae molesta, pero luego un suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios "_me agrada esta chica" _para seguirlo de "_¡que! que rayos hace El aquí!?" _mientras sus labios dibujaban una gran "O"

kyoko se detuvo cuando sus pequeños demonios detectaron una presencia desagradable, miro disimuladamente hacia los costados y no vio a nadie que le pudiera causar aquella sensación...

-que ocurre ky... mogami-san?-pregunto Leandro corrigiendo su manera de referirse a ella.

- no es nada- murmuro la chica sonriendo

- segura?-pregunto nuevamente como si se tratara de un niño al que sus padres le preguntaban si estaba bien luego de haberse golpeado fuertemente mientras jugaba

- si...- volvió a firmar ella siendo interrumpida por kanae

-mo..., Yashiro esta aqui- le susurro Kanae mientras dejaba caer el poleron deportivo de Leandro sobre ella

- sera mejor apurarnos- agrego Leandro sin saber que era lo que ocurría; pero tenia el presentimiento que kyoko debía abordar el avión en este momento, si no... podría llegar a suceder que alguien a quien no quisieran ver se encontrase con ella.

Leandro abraso por un costado a kyoko mientras ella se aferraba a el, mirando hacia el suelo para que su rostro no fuera visible a la distancia. dieron un par de pasos hasta que un grito a la distancia hiso que los dos se detuvieran por la sorpresa y la mala sensación que les recorrio el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-kanae!- grito yashiro desde lejos, dejandose escuchar por casi todo el aeropuerto; se le escuchaba feliz. Claro, feliz de haberse encontrado con su amor quien debia estar trabajando en estados unidos...¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ELLA ESTABA AQUI!?

kanae no pudo hacerse la desentendida y se vio obligada a voltear sonrriendo

- yashiro?- pregunto dulcemente actuando sorprendida de verlo, pero feliz de encontrárselo

yashiro corrio hasta ella y quedo mirandole de frente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- que agradable sorpresa...- dijo el ocultando por debajo su enojo, mas tarde le pediria explicaciones de porque ella estaba aqui y no en América.

miro hacia atrás divisando que Ren venia a su paso.

- que están asiendo aquí?-pregunto kanae con una de sus mas "sinceras sonrisas".

- es la misma pregunta que debería hacerte yo- dijo yashiro mostrando su mal humor- estas sola?- pregunto fijando su mirada en el hombre que al parecer, desde que el estuvo mirandola, kanae le segia el paso

- pues...-dijo kanae meditando y silenciando al ver que ren le sonrreia.

- buenos dias kotonami-san- dijo ren saludando cortesmente, con una sonrrisa tan radiante que hacia que los demonios de kyoko se embriagaran con esta.

kanae sonrrio con temor al ver que esa sonrrisa habia cambiado abruptamente. _lo noto!, esa mirada... sabe que ella es kyoko!? _penso kanae mirando hacia atras...

si, ren habia sentido que aquella mujer, que abrasaba a un hombre dandole la espalda, era alguien que conocia. se le hacia familiar esa figura y estatura, y aun mas...tenia el presentimiento de que era alguien familiar

- sucede algo Ren?-pregunto yashiro curioso por la tensión que se sentia en el aire- los conoces?-pregunto fijando su mirada en la pareja que a el de igual manera se le hacían familiar

- podria ser...-dijo Ren en un tono que fue audible tanto para kyoko como para Leandro.

Leandro sitio como kyoko se aferraba mas a su cuerpo... sabia que se habia dejado hundir en el miedo


	11. Chapter 10- el gran montaje!

hola!, como están?.

subo otro capi de este fic...podran decir que talves es de relleno, pero yo no lo creo asi!.

este capi muestra lo bueno que son los actores de LME...pero tambien abre definitivamente la nueva trama. \(^^)/

y sin mas rodeos, el capi:

* * *

_kanae sonrrio con temor al ver que esa sonrrisa habia cambiado abruptamente. lo noto!, esa mirada... sabe que ella es kyoko!? penso kanae mirando hacia atras..._

_si, ren habia sentido que aquella mujer, que abrasaba a un hombre dandole la espalda, era alguien que conocia. se le hacia familiar esa figura y estatura, y aun mas...tenia el presentimiento de que era alguien familiar_

_- sucede algo Ren?-pregunto yashiro curioso por la tensión que se sentia en el aire- los conoces?-pregunto fijando su mirada en la pareja que a el de igual manera se le hacían familiar_

_- podria ser...-dijo Ren en un tono que fue audible tanto para kyoko como para Leandro._

_Leandro sitio como kyoko se aferraba mas a su cuerpo... sabia que se habia dejado hundir en el miedo._

* * *

**13 de** **agosto, 19:00, londres.**

- tranquila- murmuro leandro besando su cabeza disimuladamente

-bueno ellos...-dijo kanae siendo interrumpida por un leve presentimiento; seria mejor ver la reaccion de ellos antes de continuar ocultándolo yo sola

leandro le beso la cabeza a kyoko junto a un abrazo tierno del cual se desisieron al instante; siendo leandro el que se separaba de ella.

-give attendance this , then we get together more late- dijo leandro, en un perfecto ingles, entregandole un pequeño sobre que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.

-of course dear ... just wait for me, okay?- pronuncio kyoko en un acento totalmente británico, despidiéndose de "su amado" con un rapido beso en los labios.

todos estaban pendientes de leandro quien volteo completamente sonriendo.

- and kanae, who are they?-dijo mirando a los sujetos de quien kyoko se escondía.

- oh!, sorry leandro, they are...- pronuncio kanae siendo interrumpida por Ren, quien no estaba completamente convencido de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

- Tsuruga Ren...- dijo ren seriamente, mostrando hostilidad ante el desconocido

- who!?- exclamo leandro mostrándose sorprendido- es el!?...- pregunto leandro en japones a kanae

kanae solo asintio sonrriendo

- oh, amigo!, es un gustazo conocerte...no puedo creer que estés aquí en este momento- dice extendiendo la mano para darle mas confianza

- puedo preguntar...-intento hablar ren,luego de darle la mano, volviendo a ser callado por la exagerada manera que tenia leandro de acentuar el japones

-sabes, creo que de vi haber dejado que mi querida te saludara. ¡la traigo en seguida!- dijo leandro con la intención de traer a kyoko para que saludara a "la estrella que mas admirada"

- espera!- dijo kanae interrumpiendolo- ella fue por los formulario, no?.- pregunto recibiendo la afirmacion de leandro- no tardara en volver. cuando lo haga podras decirle que tsuruga-san esta aqui

- kanae, volverán a japón?- pregunto yashiro acomodándose los lentes

- claro- dijo la chica- tengo la encomienda de llevar a Leandro junto a su novia hasta alli - respondio kanae rápidamente sin levantar sospecha

- también ira a japon?-pregunto yashiro- sera que uds protagonizara "the voul"?- pregunto yashiro recordando que el actor principal de aquella película aun no estaba confirmado.

- no, no- respondio leandro moviendo su cabeza en sentido de negacion- estamos solicitados para realizar las audiciones a los aspirantes aquel papel - dijo leandro sonrriendo-...,perdón, pero...¿ Tsuruga Ren?, donde esta?- dijo algo nervioso, no noto cuando el había desaparecido de frente suyo

- que!?...ren?- dijo yashiro mirando hacia los lados sin notar la mueca de terror del rostro de kanae.

ninguno noto cuando ren se alejo de ellos en busca de la chica, novia de leandro, a la que querian presentarle por ser gran admiradora de el.

tenia que admitirlo, ese tal leandro le habia agradado...,claro que el personaje que interpretaba no quien era en verdad, ya que no lo conocia.

Ren no podia sacarse de la mente la silueta de la chica que habia visto, hace un par de minutos, junto a leandro. le era familiar...la habia visto antes...tal vez era alguna de sus antepasadas co-estrellas o sino alguna mujer con la que podia haber llegado a conversar en un pub.

**2°do piso**

kyoko luego de separarse de leandro se dirigió rápidamente hasta custodia, donde se encontraba un bolso que leandro habia dejado encargado mientras daba la hora para abordar el avión.

tenia una leve idea de lo que dentro de este podia encontrar y si mal no se equivocaba le seria de mucha utilidad en este preciso momento. retiro el bolso con el papel que leandro le habia entregado, luego de ello se propuso a cumplir el cometido del mandado

_con esto Ren no sera capas de reconocerme..._pensó kyoko mirando su reflejo en las ventanas que daban a la pista de aterrizaje _soy una tonta...tal ves deberia decirle la verdad, no hay motivo para esconderme asi de el...pareciera que soy algun tipo de maleante o ¡una hija de un gansger!, bueno algo asi...ahora,se que soy capas; soy capas de actuar frente a el y mostrarme como alguien distinta _pensó convenciéndose frente al vidrio, sonriendo sensualmente. era una sonrisa que conquistaba y seducía a cualquiera, pero también tenia un lado humano; que mostraba un poco de tristeza. _tonta!, si estas asi no te creerá!... solo una ultima vez, guarda tus emociones y concéntrate!, concéntrate en...leandro, el es mi novio...le quiero y soy una chica agil, coqueta y caprichosa. puedo guardar un rencor unico en mi corazón tanto como el cariño y aprecio a otra persona..._

_- sorry_...- dijo ren tocándole el hombro- hello, i didn't have the opportunity of...

- who?- dijo kyoko volteando para ver quien era. sabia que era ren; tsuruga ren, el famoso actor japones y de américa quien habia venido personalmente a saludarla. no pudo ocultar la impresión y la mirada de fanatismo que tuvo al verlo de frente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia- tsuruga ren!- grito emocionada- i can not believe...- dijo basando su actuación en el recuerdo de las acciones de las fanáticas de shotaro.

- sh..!-dijo en haciéndole el gesto con las manos. no queria que nadie se percatara que era el. _es totalmente britanica!, pense que talves tendria rasgos japoneses o podria ser alguien con quien he trabajado antes...pero wow, eso es imposible, no recuerdo haber trabajado con alguien como ella...no estaria mal iniciar un proyecto juntos. llegando a japon se lo propondre al director, presiento que es buena actris...aunque no hay nada que me lo confirme...y tampoco creo que entalla con las caracterizaciones japonesas...m... puede ser que pueda caracterizarse tan facil como kyoko?._

_-_ sorry- dijo ella haciendo el gesto con la mano.

- te parece si compartimos una taza de cafe ?- pregunto regalando le una sonrisa radiante mente falsa.

- what?-pregunto ella- caffie?...tsaza?-pregunto dando a conocer que no entendía muy bien aquel idioma

- share a cup of coffee?- dijo el disimulando su risa, sonaba divertida aquella forma en como habia pronunciado el japones. _no estara de mas conversar con ella y a mi favor aun queda tiempo... su cabello me recuerda a mi color natural, aunque el corte se parece un poco al de kyoko...ah, no puedo quitarla de mi mente, aunque se que esto no durara mucho ya que vine hasta aqui con la intención de buscarla y...pedirle lo que he estado meditando todos estos meses. recordando eso, podria pedirle algun consejo a esta chica, parece tener casi la misma edad de kyoko, aunque claro que no es la misma actitud y menos la misma forma de pensar...aunque entre mujeres se entienden eso esta claro._

-oh...!-dijo comprendiendo todo el enunciado- yes, I would like- dijo balanseandose levemente hacia delante para indicar la direccion de la cafeteria

kanae se encontraba sentada frente a yashiro en la cafeteria. mientras que leandro había salido en busca de kyoko.

kanae se habia dado por rendida apoyando su cara contra la mesa, contandole la rozon por la que estaba aqui en Inglaterra en vez de estados unidos, pero claro que omitió ciertos detalles importante.

- creo que tenemos a una fujitiva- dijo yashiro sonriendo- pero hay algo que no entiendo, de donde ha salido leandro y su novia?, esa tal...julieta

-estoy cansada!- se quejo sin levantar su cara de la mesa

-kanae...- dijo yashiro exigiendo alguna respuesta

-bien bien!- dijo kanae sin ganas de discutir- vine como co directora y los conocí a ellos, ahora iran con migo a japon... y blah blah blah

- ah...-susíro yashiro _esta historia sige teniendo ciertos detalles...y conociendo a kanae se que encubriría a kyoko hasta la muerte..._

_- _yukuhito, tsuruga aun no llama?-pregunto kanae levantando su cara de la mesa

- pues...-dijo el quedando sin palabras y con la mirada perdida detrás de kanae

- que ocurre?-pregunto ella volteándose y quedando boca abierta

- el rey de roma acaba de llegar querida paisana- dijo yashiro actuando calmadamente hasta que vio como ren se comportaba amablemente con la tal julieta; corriendo la silla amablemente y ocupando esa sonrisa de emperador de la noche- ...como!?- dejo escapar de entre sus labios

- clamate- dijo kanae sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. no se suponía que kyoko no era capaz de enfrentar a Ren?... no era ese el motivo de ocultarse?. entonces porque ella estaba sentada frente a el sonriendo como si...fuera la primera vez qu lo veía en su vida!?. Algo izo clic en la cabeza de kanae. claro, esa de ahi no era kyoko sino julieta!, quien no habia visto nunca antes a ren en persona y...pfff, claro que estaría asi de sonriente ya que ella admira mucho a ren... pues ahora todo tenia sentido.

- entonces juli... julieta, no es asi?-pregunto ren

- si-contesto ella sorbeteando un granizado

- has actuado antes en alguna filmación?-pregunto caballerosamente siendo sorprendido por una mueca que solo se dejo mostrar por un macro segundo en el rostro de la chica_. esa sonrisa!... es la misma de kyoko!, es como si entrara en un mundo de hadas o de felicidad...que diablos esta pasando!?...*clic* sus gestos; son como una mezcla de natsu y setsu...su estatura y fisico; podria decir que los conozco de memoria... la manera de pronunciar el japones; se que kyoko es capas incluso de interpretar eso... y claro ese brillo de ojos es inconfundible. puedo decir que he llegado a aprender a darme cuenta de las características falsas de una persona y en esta ocasión..._

-que sucede tsuruga ren?-pregunto la chica mirando desconcertada mientras sus demonios empezaban a tomar posiciones de defensa, presentían que se aproximaba algo grande

- basta...- pidio ren cerrando sus ojos y bajando la mirada como si intentara...controlarse?

- que?-pregunto kyoko manteniendo su personaje

- se que tiene que haber algun motivo para que estés haciendo esto...-dijo el ocupando al máximo su auto control- pero por favor basta...- volvio a pedir

kyoko miraba de fijo a ren, hasta que vio la luz de salvacion entrando por la puerta de la cafetería

- leandro! my dear! 3-grito encantadoramente al verlo alli parado.

kyoko se levanto con la intencion de ir a sus brazos y correr a saludarlo, pero sus mismos demonios se lo impidieron. intento no percatarse de la aura que emitía ren, pero ya era imposible...no podía seguir engañándolo.

mientras ella quedaba estática, sus demonios intentaban reordenar sus ideas dentro de su cabeza.

leandro tambien presintió que todo se habia venido abajo...talvez habia sido mucho abusar...quien sabe.

kanae y yashiro miraban con temor la escena. kanae rapidamente armo una linea de tiempo preparándose para lo que venia mientras yashiro sentía temor por la chica y por leandro; que se veía tan amable el pobre. pero tambien estaba enojado ya que ren parecía verse interesado en julieta, para el estaba mas que claro, ya que habia una sola opcion de porque el enojo incontrolable del actor. "julieta no había prestado atencion a ren y este se molesto porque la chica le evitaba ya que no quería verse envuelta por las demostraciones de ligue de ren"

* * *

bien aqui lo dejo por hoy. gracias por leer y recuerden que sus comentarios, criticas, peticiones, lo que sientan es bienvenido...

ante de terminar, mi comentario! ~ siento pena por yashiro T.T es el unico que no capta lo que esta sucendiendo.../...tambien ren me provoca miendo...y como es eso de que queria ligar con julieta?, aveces siento que no soy yo la que esta escribiendo u.u~

bueno, cuidense y que tengan una linda semana...o lo que queda de ella.


	12. Chapter 11- desatando y enredando nudos

**hola!, **les traigo un nuevo capitulo que cierra un acontecimiento y abre una nueva trama!.

bueno he estado atareada con un monton de pruebas pero al fin...al fin termino de escribir este capitulo. disfrutenlo

* * *

**13 de** **agosto, 20:15, londres.~cafeteria; aeropuerto internacional~**

kyoko miraba de fijo a ren, hasta que vio la luz de salvacion entrando por la puerta de la cafetería

- leandro! my dear! 3-grito encantadoramente al verlo alli parado.

kyoko se levanto con la intencion de ir a sus brazos y correr a saludarlo, pero sus mismos demonios se lo impidieron. intento no percatarse de la aura que emitía ren, pero ya era imposible...no podía seguir engañándolo.

mientras ella quedaba estática, sus demonios intentaban reordenar sus ideas dentro de su cabeza.

leandro tambien presintió que todo se habia venido abajo...talvez habia sido mucho abusar...quien sabe.

Ren molesto se giro a ver quien osaba interrumpirlos, encontrándose con el "amable Leandro"; no se convencía que en verdad el fuera así... porque de todos modos ya sabia que esto era un montaje. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Kyoko, que a simple vista se podía ver calmada y alegre de ver a su "novio"; pero solo un actor experimentado...nisiquera un actor experimentado lo notaria; debía ser alguien que la conociera tan bien como la palma de su mano, para saber que ella tenia una batalla interna en este mismo momento.

Leandro tenia la intención de ir hacia kyoko pero detuvo su acción cuando vio como Kanae y Yashiro le hacían señas indicando que lo mejor era alejarse; escapar, esconderse o incluso erradicarse en otro país. Iso caso a las advertencias que le dieron y decidio salir _...ah... creo que julieta no me perdonara por dejar a mogami-san sola junto a ...tsuruga ren. ese tipo no parece ser malo, pero si que sabe emitir gran hostilidad _penso Leandro pasando su mano por su cara de manera sensual para terminar reordenando sus cabellos; era un tic que siempre habia sido de su propiedad, demostraba cuando algo le preocupaba o le hacia poner tenso.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.. .-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

- ya no es hora de actuar...-dijo Ren hostilmente hacia la chica que aun seguía forzandose a llevarle la contraria

Kyoko se estremeció al ver los ojos de el..., una mirada fría, sin vida y molesta. supo de inmediato que ¡esto era de su propia creación! _R__en...oh,kami!, en que estas pensando!?. ¿¡ en que estoy, yo, pensando!?... perdóname ..esto es mi culpa. Me das miedo, tu mirada... tengo miedo, miedo de no poder ser una buena madre...tu no eres el que me produjo este problema, sino que soy yo. ¿¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?, soy...una estúpida._

Ren dejo a un lado su molestia y enojo cuando vio como una lagrima caía por la mejilla de Kyoko. Una oleada de gran alivio inundo su ser, mezclado con...¿culpa?.

Kyoko intento sonreír y decirle que el seria padre, de el hijo que esperaba, pero aquellas palabras que no lograron ser pronunciadas por sus labios...terminando sustituidas por otras.

- yo...soy una estúpida- dijo Kyoko quebrándose frente a el; con la plena intención de salir de ese lugar.

Ren se levanto impidiéndoselo; tomándola por una muñeca y abrazándola fuertemente. El tenia que admitir que estaba molesto por lo que Kyoko acababa de hacer, pero sabia que en el fondo debía haber algún tipo de explicación lógica que le ayudaría a calmar su ira.

- claro que no, Kyoko...- le dijo Ren al oído mientras la mantenía estrechamente abrasada- ...eres una bella princesa- le susurro en un tono encantador.

-yo...-volvió decir Kyoko,entre llanto, sin tener éxito

- amor...escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme. no te preocupes por ello..- añadió Ren- ...ya que nada puede ser peor que estés lejos de mi.

- Ren...vamos a tener un bebe...- murmuro Kyoko en un tono apenas audible, estrechándose mas contra el pecho de Ren, dando paso a un sin fin de lagrimas

Ren quedo paralizado abrasado a ella..._no tengo intenciones de tener un bebe,¿porque Kyoko quiere...?, no, no no ¿no?... ¿sera asi?, es eso!?...¿kyoko, tiene miedo de mi?,¿de tener que tener un hijo?...R_en suspiro y beso la cabeza de Kyoko_ ...nunca tuviste a una buena madre, lo entiendo. entiendo tu miedo y desesperación...pero tu seras la mejor de todas._

_- _amare a ese bebe tanto como a ti - le susurro Ren colocando su frente contra la de ella para permitirle mirarle a los ojos- me has echo muy feliz- añadió con una radiante sonrisa; de esas que vienen del alma.

Kyoko quedo perpleja al ver esa sonrisa, la adoraba... adoraba verle feliz y sentía eso solo por que le amaba

- ..te amo- dijo Kyoko sonriendo levemente

ren la estrecho mas entre sus brazos, la quería cerca, la necesitaba cerca, quería sentir a su hijo. jamas se le había pasado por la mente que esto era lo que mantenía alejada a kyoko, la persona que amaba, de el. si se hubiera enterado antes...no hubiera permitido a la actriz alejarse de el...al fin podía decir que todo estaba en paz, para ella y para el, ya no hay mas secretos...

...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-...-

kanae sonriera seguida por Leandro quien intentaba hacerse la idea de que ya todo estaba bien, evitando recordar a julieta, mientras que yashiro no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían y menos pensar en la pobre kyoko-chan que se sentiría mal si se enterara de esto.

Yashiro miro a Kanae para decirle que no se lo comentara a kyoko-chan, pero se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando le vio sonreír satisfactoria y fraternalmente. Leandro se limito a reír disimuladamente.

- no te preocupes- le dijo Kanae tomando una de sus manos y enlazándola con la suya

-¿¡que no me!?...- dijo molesto

- no te preocupes- volvió a repetir ella. miro a Leandro buscando su aprobación, la que obtuvo, para continuar- amor... Kyoko no se molestara- suspiro esperando que Yashiro reaccionara calmado ante lo que diría- la chica que tu vez ahí... es Kyoko

Y miro de fijo hacia donde estaban los actores abrasados, sorprendido, intento ordenar sus ideas

- cuando Ren la vio, supo en el minuto que era ella- comento Kanae sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla por el recuerdo del momento

- creo que aun nos falta mejorar como actores -añadio Leandro sonriendo, obteniendo la desaprobación , de su comentario, por parte de Yashiro

- no, lo único que no puedes engañar mientras actúas, es a tu corazon- dijo tomando la postura de un filosofo griego

-¿...ah?- pronunciaron Kanae y Leandro, no por la sorpresa de lo que dijo Yashiro, sino que por la sorpresa de que el no se halla molestado

-...- yashiro dejo su postura, y con una mueca de molestia se dirijio a kanae- ¿¡porque me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo!?, soy el manager de Ren tanto como el de Kyoko..., ¿!merecía saberlo!?...

kanae y Leandro se miraron y echaron a reir.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...-...-...-...-...-...

**13 de** **agosto, 19:00, londres.~departamento de julieta~**

se sentó en el sofá, de mala gana, mirando a su hermano. _porque tenias que venir, era feliz sin verte!, bastardos, creen que estoy para su juego...¿porque estara aca?, ...que pasa, porque me mira de esa forma?. aveces ni siquiera se que el lo que pasa por su mente, ¡pero me da igual!...ahg..! le odio!; me cagaste la vida!. _suspiro y decidió ella empezar con la conversación ya que se veía que su talentoso hermanito no tenias intenciones de hablar, sino que prefería deducir lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana

- creo que esto se ha puesto incomodo- dijo Julieta sonriendo fraternalmente- bien,¿puedo saber,yo, que es lo que te ha echo venirme a ver?-pregunto Julieta

-esque acaso no te lo escribí en un mensaje?- dijo su hermano sonriendo sensualmente

- no me basta con eso, Reino.- dijo Julieta cambiando su mirada una preoucpada- ...¿podrias dejarle en paz?-pregunto Julieta

- ¿ah?, pero si he venido solo porque me entere que ella estaba aquí... y se que, tu, eres su compañera de reparto- dijo empezando a jugar con el rosario que llevaba en su muñeca

- no te ayudare en esto- dijo Julieta levantándose del sofá y colocándose detras del mesón de la cocina americana- aparte...crei que te gustaban otro tipo de mujeres- comento

-si, pero ella es distinta- añadio Reino recordando a la actriz que era campaz de cambiar a mil formas...y que tambien tenia una gran fuerza espiritual

- aun así, que te quede claro, yo ya no puedo hacer nada- dijo Julieta mientras empezaba a cortar las verduras para cenar

- bueno, eso es lo que tu dices...-dijo Reino dejando de sonrreir- ...sabes que madre te quiere en casa?- comento esperando respuesta alguna de parte de ella.

- lose, no es necesario que vengas de japón a decirmelo- respondio Julieta hostilmente.- puedes volverte y decirles que no volveré a ese lugar, y tu, sabes bien la razón de ello- dijo dándole una mirada penetrante de rencor puro

- claro que lo se- dijo Reino levantándose y caminando hacia su lado. la abrazo por atras- si quieres que los convenza de dejarte libre, deberás ayudarme,si?. querida hermana...-le susurro al oido- esta claro?- añadio sintiendo el escalofrío que provoco en su hermana

-estas perdido- comento- ella vuelve a japón en este momento- dijo dejando que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro;sentía como si hubiera ganado un pequeño raund.

siempre había sido así. Reino jugaba con su hermana, que era mayor, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Sus padres siempre habían marcado diferencia entre ello, a Julieta le trataban como si fuera una pequeña niña incapaz de decidir mientras que Reino tenia todas las libertades y opciones de decidir y comentar. Esto provoco que Julieta lo odiara desde niño y intentara muchas veces de borrarlo de su vida, pero al no lograrlo prefirió abandonar el país, tras haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, y erradicarse en Inglaterra. Aunque no le había servido de mucho ya que su familia seguía insistente mente sus huellas y le perseguían a diario, atravez de llamadas, mensajes, cartas, he incluso ahora habían mandado a su propio hermano.

Reino había conseguido dominar, por así decirlo, a su hermana con un don especial que el solo tenia. Muchas veces había utilizado metodos sucios para conseguir lo que quería y su hermana no era la excepción, ya que esta vez la chantajearía con convencer a sus padres para permitirle quedarse en Inglaterra sin que la acosaran a diario.

- no te preocupes por ello- dijo el sin admitir su derrota, y apegándose mas a su hermana- tienes olor a perfume de hombre...-comento aspirando el olor que emanaba la blusa que traia su hermana...conocia bien ese aroma y imaginaba a quien le pertenecia- ...me recuerda a ese tal Leandro, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo separandose de ella

Julieta sabia que esto no iba bien.

Reino sonriso, sabia que su hermana se sometería a el nuevamente con la intención de que le ayudase a convencer a sus padres de dejarle vivir en Inglaterra con Leandro. Pero esta vez no cumpliría el trato,...podría pedirles a sus padres que la dejaran vivir en Inglaterra, pero no permitiría que se quedara junto a Leandro...no permitiría que nadie tocara a su hermana, nadie que no fuera el.

su hermana le pertenecía...

- comprare pasajes para mañana por la mañana- dijo Julieta, sin contestar a la pregunta de su hermano y desviando el tema- esta bien ?-pregunto sonrriendo dulcemente. _si tengo que soportarlo prefiero actuar antes de sentir que soy buena con el...todo sea por conseguir lo que quiero, aunque...kyoko... por favor perdoname._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**avion destino a japon, 20:30**

- perdone nuestra molestia- dijo Ren disculpándose con la azafata

- no se preocupe, para nosotros es todo un placer tenerlo presente durante el viaje y poder servir como corresponde a el señor Takarada- dijo la azafata amablemente mientras le señalaba el lugar que tomaría durante todo el vuelo

sonrio y se sentó. la azafata volvió a sus funciones.

Ren miro, disimulando su risa, a su compañera de asiento. Kyoko parecía que iba a morir de la sorpresa de que el estuviese en el mismo vuelo que ella con destino a japón

- no te alegras de tenerme a tu dalo?-pregunto Ren

- no, no es eso, sino...- dijo avergonzada- me hace muy feliz...

-me alegro de oir eso-dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica y besandola suave y dulce mente

-pero,dime Ren, como has conseguido el boleto de la butaca- dijo Kyoko aun curiosa por la sorpresa

- bueno, veraz..el presidente es dueño de la compañía aérea- dijo , en resumidas cuantas, para darle la opción a kyoko de sacar sus propias conclusiones

-ya veo- comento ella sonriendo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**15 de agosto, 15:00 hrs. japon, recinto de edificios privados. -fuera de el edificio de kyoko-**

-¿estas segura que es en este lugar?- pregunto reino mirando con desconfianza el edificio

- es la direccion que me dio ella, debia venir a visitarla...-dijo julieta de mal humor- ...sin ti- añadio

- no te preocupes querida- dijo apegando a su hermana a el, tomandola por la cintura- se que estara feliz de recibirnos en su departamento- añadio sonriendo como un niño pequeño...

* * *

gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, han sido de mucha ayuda para poder continuar adelante...tambien me gustaria leer su opinion sobre este capitulo y el fic en general

bueno nuevamente muchas gracias :)


	13. Chapter 12- entre la espada y la pared

**hola, aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora y mejor lean, que sino creo que terminaran ahorcandome antes de que corresponda.**

* * *

**15 de agosto, 15:00 hrs. Japón, recinto de edificios privados. -fuera de el edificio de Kyoko-**

-¿Estas segura que es en este lugar?- Pregunto Reino mirando con desconfianza el edificio.

- Es la dirección que me dio ella, debía venir a visitarla...-dijo Julieta de mal humor- ...sin ti- añadió

- no te preocupes querida- dijo apegando a su hermana a el; tomándola por la cintura- se que estará feliz de recibirnos en su departamento- añadió sonriendo como un niño pequeño...

- ni lo sueñes- dijo Julieta apartándolo de su lado. _por la hora que es, Kyoko debe estar fuera de el recinto...si Reino se enterara que he avisado, a Leandro, de su visita me extorsionara hasta la muerte o aun mas, tal vez invente algo nuevo a nuestros padres...¿padres?...J_ulieta recordó una conversación que escucho de su madre..._siento que no soy muy distinta de kyoko..._pensó para luego suspirar y regalarle una sensual pero amenazadora mirada a su hermano

-ah, no?- pregunto el tomando una de las muñecas de Julieta- tu- murmuro sonriendo de lado- no puedes...

-kya!- grito una chica del otro lado de la calle- es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño- agrego hiperventilada, logrando que todos los que pasaban a esa hora por ahí pusieran sus miradas sobre Reino.

- es el vocalista de Vie Ghoul!-grito la chica que le acompañaba.

En un rápido movimiento Julieta se soltó del agarre de su hermano, para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo, corriendo, hacia el convertible en el que habían llegado al lugar.

Reino entendió la posición en la que se encontraban en el momento y opto por aceptar la idea de Julieta, _sera mejor volver en otro momento...o tal vez hacerle una nueva visita. _Pensó recodando la dirección de la agencia de Kyoko.

**departamento de ren**, **20 de agosto; 18:00horas.**

-Ren!-grito kyoko tocando la puerta del baño repetidas veces-...estamos atrasados, por favor apúrate!-volvio a decir algo molesta. Por la mañana se habia dado el tiempo para hacerle entender que debia llegar temprano, pero parece que todo su esfuerzo no habia funcionado- ...HIZURI!- grito por ultima vez logrando que un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios saliera del baño

- ocurre algo?-pregunta ren haciéndose el inocente y abrasándola acarameladamente

- estamos atrasados, si?- le dijo kyoko apartándose de sus brazos

- tranquila amor, de todas maneras dudo que empiecen la entrega sin nosotros- dijo tomando su chaqueta y acomodando su corbata- no lo crees asi- la miro fijamente y sonrriendole pronuncio- animadora...

- aun asi no podemos llegar tarde- dijo kyoko sin prestar mucha atencio a ren.

hace 3 dias atras se les entrego la noticia oficial de que ellos serian los animadores de "los premios TVyNovelas", presentes por 9año consecutivo en tokyo.

las noticia les sento de maravilla, aunque no sabian a lo que se enfrentarian esta noche... desde que kyoko habia pisado tierra japonesa, los paparasis estaban detras de ella, buscando nuevo material a beneficio de ellos. Por datos desconocidos habian sacado la pequeña esperanza de que kyoko mogami, la estrella antagonista de lme, estaba metida en algo grande. los rumores habian recorrido el internet sin llegar a oidos de ninguno de sus "protagonistas" como les llamaban en los rumores.

kyoko y ren emprendieron camino a la entrega de premios.

-aun siges nerviosa?-pregunto ren sin dejar de prestar atencion a la avenida.

- no- dijo kyoko acompañandolo de un suspiro. _no me pondria nerviosa con algo como esto, pero lo estoy...y todo es culpa de ese beagle. ¿Que pretende?, ..."aun no me he olvidado de ti caperusita. ¿que tal si muestras al mundo lo que sientes por mi, en esta entrega de premios?"... que rayos es lo que quiere!...sera mejor calmarme, no quiero que ren se entere de esto.__  
_

_-_oh...parece que nos estaan esperando-dijo ren riendo suavemente.

frente al hotel habia un gran numero de pereodistas, que al ver llegar el auto se agruparon para obtener informacion de la pareja de actores. hace meses atras habia corrido el rumor de que ellos eran pareja y ahora se les veia llegar juntos. esto fue algo que no paso inalvertido para el grupo de pereodistas, los que inmediatamente empezaran a debatir distintas hipotesis.

kyoko miro molesta a ren- claro que nos esperan, vamos tarde- dijo esta apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio.

ren aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel, obteniendo como beneficio no toparse con los pereodistas ya que a ellos se les privo la entrada a esa zona.

**Park Hyatt Tokyo, 19:00 horas. luego de la entrega de premios.**

kyoko junto a kanae reian, mientras que yashiro intentaba calmar un poco a ren, quien estaba algo disgustado por el comentario de kyoko.

-bien,creo que ya es hora de irnos- comento kanae mirando a yashiro

-que...pero aun es temprano- se quejo kyoko haciendo un puchero hacia su amiga, quien rapidamente le beso la mejilla y se llevo a yashiro con ella luego de que este se despidiera

kyoko miro a ren, aun con un puchero dibujado en su rostro

- vomos a descansar un rato- dijo ren colocando su mano en el cabello de la chica- luego vienen las entrevistas- le comento sonrriendo

- espera, yo quisiera quedarme aqui- añadio kyoko besandole la mejilla- ve y descanza, luego nos vemos- dijo despidiendose y luego camino hacia un grupo de chicas, las que conversaban entusiasmadas.

-he!, kyoko!- dijo shotaro cuando vio a la chica de cabellos naranjos junto a un grupo de bellas actrices

kyoko solo sonrrio al verlo, se retiro cortesmente del grupo y luego avanzo hacia shotaro con una sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro

- sho- dijo kyoko sonrriendo- estuve buscandote

- lose, shoko me lo dijo- comento riendo- boba, por eso te acabo de llamar- añadio mirando hacia la salida del salon de eventos- vamos por alla- dijo aludiendo a el lugar con la mirada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

kyoko y shotaro estaban sentados en un par de sofas dispuestos en una zona de descanzo para los huespedes del hotel.

-bueno, para que me buscabas- dijo shotaro acomodandose para escucharla

- no es algo simple- dijo kyoko dando inicio a un silencio imcomodo, que molesto un poco a shotaro

- veo que ese tal hizuri no te ha causado problemas- dijo el,rompiendo el silencio, acompañándolo de una mueca de curiosidad ante la mirada que le ofresia kyoko- te los ha causado!?- exclamo algo preocupado luego de que kyoko evadiera su mirada.

- sho, lo unico que te pido es que no intentes o armes un alboroto...- pidio despacio para que shotaro entendiera a lo que se enfrentaba y nadie aparte de ellos se enteraran de lo que conversaban

- entonces..!- exclamo molesto, enojado , pero lo que mas le invadia era el odio puro hacia quien hasta hace pocos meses atras habia sido tsuruga ren.- dime donde esta!, te asuguro que no sale de esta!..-dijo intentando levantarse, pero le fue impedido por kyoko quien le tomo de una muñeca

- no es eso!- exclamo kyoko fuertemente, logrando que shotaro se calmara y sentara rapidaente en su lugar- estoy embarazada...de kuon- dijo bajando la mirada, aun sin soltar la muñeca de shotaro

sho estaba congelado, kyoko, su kyoko...esperaba un hijo de kuon,_ ...quien es kuon?,_ su mente iso un clic y todas la piezas de ordenaron en su lugar.

-kyoko...-dijo al verla llorar.

nunca fue bueno para consolar a kyoko en esos momentos, pero hubo algo en este que no le permitio quedarse inmovil, sino que la abraso suave y calidamente, mientras empezaba a acariciar su pelo. kyoko se aferro a el, fuertemente, nesesitaba desahogarse, aun sentia miendo de lo que fuera a pasar y aun no podia convencerse del todo que ren era el padre de ese hijo.

-kyoko, calma, todo ba a estar bien- le susurro sho- no te dejare sola- añadio sonrriendo y aceptando en si mismo el moemnto que estaba viviendo. no dejaria sola a su hermana ni en el fin de los tiempos, menos en este momento, ahora que iba a ser tio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ren entro a la habitacion se recosto sobre la cama, estaba cansado y no podia darse el tiempo para dormir, solo tenia la oportunidad para refrescarse un momento ya que luego vendrian las enttrevistas y sabia que se enfrentaria a una polemica grande esta vez. aparte de explicar nuevamente el cambio de su nombre, deberia añadir su relacion con kyoko.

una voz femenina; vastante conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

-olle...me podrias decir donde has guardado mi movil?...- pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubios saliendo del baño y quedando paralizada- ...kuon...-añadio sonrriendo timidamente

- julieta!?-pregunto levantandose; aun sentado el la cama- como has entrado?- pregunto mirando con curiosidad a la mujer en la que se habia convertido la chiquilla con la que formo una relacion cuando era adolecente

- pues...-dijo julieta colocando su dedo indice sobre su comisura, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando- ...que yo recuerde esta es mi habitacion...- añadio inforzandose a no sonrreir como boba- no lo cree haci señor hizuri?

- sal de aqui ahora mismo- le dijo ren mostrando su hostilidad ante aquella chica de la que no seria facil olvidarce ni en un millon de años.- este es mi cuarto - añadio mostrando las llaves colgadas en su dedo indice

- no, este tambien es mi cuarto- dijo julieta- tengo todo el derecho de estar aqui- añadio sonrriendo y rodeando la cama para coger las llaves que estaban en el velador- vez- añadio con una dulce sonrrisa

ren, molesto de volver a ver esa expresion caprichosa pero dulce a la vez, se levanto y la cogio de una mano, llevandola hasts metros de la puerta.- vamos sal!- le exiguio, intentando abrir la puerta pero siendo impedido por ella. la que apoyo una mano en su hombro y con la otra giro el rostro de el para verle a los ojos.

- no soy tan facil- dijo julieta devolviendole la hostilidad recivida de parte de el. sentia rencor por lo sucedido.- de eso...se que estas seguro- dijo mojando rapidamente sus labios mientras dejaba que se dibujara en ellos una sonrrisa burlona.

ren molesto, la empujo dejandola contra la pared, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella- si?, entonces me diras que rick te obligo a besurquerte con el?- dijo enojado, entonando cada palabra con odio puro que escondia aun en su corazon

-yo no...- se defendio julieta deteniendose de golpe a ver que la puerta del departamento se abrio tan rapido como kyoko salio corriendo al ver la esena en un minimo de segundo.

ren quedo congelado, al igual que julieta quien reacciono primero y lo empujo hacia la pared. avanzo rapidamente hacia la puerta y noto que a kyoko ya no se le veia ni sombra por el pasillo.

ren reacciono cuando su espalda suavemente choco contra la pared. _KYOKO!_. miro hacia la puerta y vio a julieta quien parecia estar algo preocupada por la situacion; la causante de todos sus problemas desde su infancia hasta ahora.

sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a la chica fuera del marco de la puerta para luego cerrarla de golpe con la intencion de tener soledad para calmarse un poco antes de ir tras kyoko y explicarle todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

kyoko habia subido con la intencion de ir por ren, pero cuando abrio la puerta de la habitacion se encontro con una esena bastante aterradora, ren tenia a julieta apoyada contra la pared...era un momento romantico, de eso estaba segura...aunque como rayos julieta habia llegado hasta ahi?.

lo unico que importaba es que no era como ella lo habia creido, era una tonta. siempre penso que tendria a ren solo para ella, y jamas penso en que el podria haber formado una relacion mientras ella no estaba... porque tenia que ser tan ingenua!

- caperusita?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos mientras bajaba las escaleras. reino se sorprendio al encontrarsela en las escaleras, mientras el escapaba de los paparasis una gran sorpresa encontrarse con kyoko y aun mayor cuando vio que la chica lloraba mientras mantenia una aterradora mirada que mostraba odio puro

antes de levantar la mirada, kyoko sintio una fuerte patada que fue seguida por un dolor intenso en su vientre. esa sensacion...- quien...eres?- pronuncion cuando levanto la mirada, sin reconocer al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

reino se sorprendio pero luego rio pensando que la chica le estaba jugando una broma- enserio?!- exclamo riendo.- soy yo, reino- dijo acercandose a ella, quedando a un par de escalones de diferencia.

-...reino?- pregunto kyoko con un rostro sin vida ni emocion.

en el momento en que kyoko le respondio con una pregunta nuevamente reino supo que algo andaba mal. se termino de acercar rapidamente y la tomo por los hombros suavemente.

kyoko al sentir el contacto calido que alguien, _reino..., _ejercia delicadamente sobre ella se dio por vencida.

kyoko cayo sobre el pecho de reino, quien al ver como la chica se desplomaba la tomo firmemente entre sus brasos.

- hey!, ese no es el vocalista de vie goul!?-pregunto uno de los paparasis que iban tras el. su acompañante miro hacia la parte altas de las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo uns fotografia fugas- oye!- grito a reino intentando conseguir su atencion.

* * *

hola!, bueno aqui dejo el capitulo que les debia. perdonen las faltas de ortografia, que estaba ansiosa escribiendo, mas adelante las solucionare.

espero que les alla gustado. y ho...muero por estar en el cuero de julieta y tener a ren mirandome con una mirada asesina y desafiante c:

askajsa bueno, eso es lo que a mi me gustaria.

nos leemos pronto y gracia spor sus comentarios y seguir esta historia


	14. Chapter 13- el compromiso y el inicio

**Park Hyatt Tokyo, 20:00 horas.**

Antes de levantar la mirada, Kyoko sintió una fuerte patada que fue seguida por un dolor intenso en su vientre. Esa sensación...- quien...eres?- pronuncio cuando levanto la mirada, sin reconocer al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Reino se sorprendió pero luego rió pensando que la chica le estaba jugando una broma- enserio?!- exclamo riendo.- soy yo, reino- dijo acercándose a ella, quedando a un par de escalones de diferencia.

-...reino?- pregunto kyoko con un rostro sin vida ni emoción.

En el momento en que kyoko le respondió con una pregunta nuevamente reino supo que algo andaba mal. Se termino de acercar rápidamente y la tomo por los hombros suavemente.

Kyoko al sentir el contacto cálido que alguien, _reino..., _ejercía delicadamente sobre ella se dio por vencida.

Kyoko cayo sobre el pecho de reino, quien al ver como la chica se desplomaba la tomo firmemente entre sus brazos.

- Hey!, ese no es el vocalista de Vie Goul!?-pregunto uno de los paparazis que iban tras él. Su acompañante miro hacia la parte alta de las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una fotografía fugas- oye!- grito a reino intentando conseguir su atención.

Reino supo quienes eran y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a kyoko entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y corrió con ella entre sus brazos.

Luego de haberse escondido de la mirada de los paparazis presto atención a un leve quejido que se escapo de los labios de kyoko, la miro y vio que en su rostro se reflejaba dolor y molestia. Intento despertarla sin hacer ruido y no lo consiguió. _Necesito ayuda rápido!. _Pensó recordando que se había enterado que kyoko estaba embarazada gracias a Julieta.

-será mejor idea llevarte a urgencias caperucita- dijo dulcemente haciéndole una caricia en el rostro, para luego llevársela fuera del lugar.

**Salón de eventos; a minutos de las entrevistas. Park Hyatt Tokyo, 20:10 horas.**

Shotaro terminaba de servirse su última copa. _Aun no lo consigo...creo que será difícil relajarme antes de empezar con las entrevistas._ Shotaro no conseguía relajarse ni siquera con copas de whisky, el saber que kyoko estaba esperando un bebe le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

- puedes dejar eso?- pregunto Shoko algo preocupada- en un par de minutos comienzan las entrevistas, y tu eres el primero, no puedes presentarte en un mal estado- dijo mirando la copa que el aún mantenía en su mano

-vale, vale...que ya lo dejo- dijo Sho colocando la copa sobre una bandeja de un garzón que pasaba casualmente por el lugar.- ...antes de iniciar con esto, has visto a Pocchiri?, tengo ...algo que pedirle- dijo sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada de la de Shoko

- se cauteloso, si?-comento Shoko apuntando hacia un grupo de chicas que reían delicadamente mientras conversaban.

-claro...vuelvo enseguida-dijo Sho dejando a Shoko con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. _Al fin te has decidido, no es así Sho?...me siento aliviada que sea Mimori-chan la que te allá curado de esas obsesión que sentías en tu corazón por kyoko-chan...aunque nunca quisiste admitirlo, siempre lo supe_

Shotaro fue hasta donde estaba Mimori, la tomo del brazo y la pidió prestada al grupo de chicas que solo con un asentimiento le dieron permiso a que se la llevara de allí con la intención de conversar en privado. Mimori estaba avergonzada por la forma en que Shotaro actuó en frente a sus amigas, pero se sentía feliz de que Sho le prestara algo de atención y tiempo a ella.

- que ocurre Sho-chan?-pregunto Mimori mirando sus ojos- que necesitas decirme?- volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta por un tiempo prolongado

- Pocchiri..Yo- Sho respiro hondo y la miro a los ojos, estaba algo sonrojado- ...

-¿tu?-repitió Mimori impaciente, ver a Sho sonrojado la hacia ponerse ansiosa, pero sabia controlarse según la ocasión- Sho-chan, podrías decírmelo rápido...es que, ya tienes que ir a la entrevista- dijo señalando disimuladamente al joven que intentaba llamar la atención del cantante con señas para que fuera hasta allí.

Sho se molesto al ver al hombre saltando para atrapar su atención...ese hombre acababa de romper un importante momento y eso no se lo perdonaría, pero antes abraso a Mimori dándole un dulce pero rápido beso y luego le susurro al oído- prométeme que serás mía hasta la eternidad-

Mimori se sonrojó y recibió instintivamente una pequeña cajita que le entrego Sho antes de ir a donde le llamaban "prométeme...que serás mía hasta la eternidad"... no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, ese había sido Sho-chan?, su Sho-chan?.

Shoko observo detenidamente cada movimiento de Sho mientras estaba con Mimori-chan, sacando como conclusión que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado. Luego observo a Mimori y decidió hacerle un favor; sacarla del transe en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento _...tal vez Sho debió haber sido más suave...aunque mas no se le puede pedir_. Rio por su propio pensamiento

- Mimori-chan!- le llamo Shoko junto a una seña. Mimori reacciono al 3 grito y fue hasta Shoko sonriendo tímidamente- ha pasado algo bueno?-pregunto Shoko conociendo la respuesta pero aun así quería escucharlo de los labios de la chica

- sí, esto...- murmuro Mimori sonrojada- ...Sho-chan me ha entregado esto- dijo mostrando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que sostenía entre sus manos

- estoy feliz por Uds.- comento Shoko abrasándola delicadamente.

Mimori disfruto del abraso... hasta el minuto en que vio a un periodista correr hacia la recepción haciendo señas para que el resto se acercara. Aquello le dio mala espina, se separo de Shoko y giro para buscar a Sho y enterarse de que era lo que se sucedía, ya que en este momento los periodistas deberían estar atentos a su Sho y no a otra cosa

- Mimori-chan, vamos- dijo Shoko tomándola del brazo y llevándola rápidamente hacia la recepción.- creo que ha ocurrido algo grave- comento antes de llegar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sho, se sorprendió cuando vio a reino cruzar el salón de eventos con destino hacia la recepción apresuradamente y termino por quedar helado cuando noto que entre sus brazos cargaba a kyoko, quien parecía estar durmiendo.

-kyoko...-dijo entre cortado tragando grueso. Mostrando una cara de preocupación extrema ante las cámaras y los periodistas, quienes sin dudarlo dos veces quisieron descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Uno de ellos partió en el segundo hacia donde miraba Shotaro; la recepción.

-perdonen...vuelvo enseguida- dijo Shotaro despidiéndose de los periodistas.

Corrió entre los invitados hasta le recepción y vio como reino hacia una llamada por su celular mientras kyoko estaba sentada en un sofá; durmiendo aparentemente.

-kyoko?-pregunto Sho acercándose a ella, sin obtener respuesta.- kyoko!?...mo...!-continuo intentando despertarla pero fue detenido en el segundo por reino.

- detente, le harás daño- comento aun sin apartar su celular de su oreja- ...si, hotel park hyatt.- comento reanudando la conversación por su teléfono- muchas gracias- termino la llamada

-que le has hecho!?- pregunto Shotaro a punto de dejar salir su rey Deva

- cálmate, que ni yo mismo lose...-dijo reino defendiéndose y junto a una seña añadió- ayúdame a sacarla de aquí- dijo viendo que en solo segundos serian rodeados por periodistas

-rayos..-comento Shotaro viendo como su perfecta noche se venía abajo por culpa de este problema. Pero no podía negarse, kyoko necesitaba de su ayuda y el no era nadie para negársela. - hacia donde?- pregunto Sho con kyoko ya entre sus brazos.

- vamos al estacionamiento. Allí debe de estar esperando una ambulancia- comento reino mostrándole el camino.

Shotaro solo se dedico a seguir instrucciones, a pesar de odiar la situación decidió guardar calma y prefirió por intentar lo imposible para despertar a kyoko. Presentía que cada minuto que pasaba era peor para su hermana y no quería correr el riesgo de que fuera algo grave...

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Park Hyatt Tokyo, 20:20 horas. Recepción.**

Julieta bajo las escaleras y curiosa al ver tanto reportero y artistas juntos, se acerco a preguntar que ocurría.

- hola- dijo a una joven de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca, que estaba acompañada por una mujer de más edad pero igual belleza-.. Esto, que está sucediendo?-pregunto

- ah!- respondió Mimori; la que estaba metida en su mundo de fantasías- esto, bueno...dicen que es algo relacionado con mogami-san...-comento Mimori no muy convencida de lo que había oído

- cuando hablas de mogami-san, te...- pregunto Julieta sin terminar de formular la pregunto

- sí, de mogami kyoko- respondió Shoko sonriéndole a Julieta.- soy Aki Shoko, manager de Fuwa Sho- comento Shoko presentándose a la extranjera

- ah, lo siento, mis modales- comento Julieta algo apenada- soy Julieta...-pensó un momento si nombrar su apellido o ignorarlo, llegando a una respuesta rápidamente-...no se preocupe por mi apellido, es lo de menos- comento riendo levemente

El celular de Mimori empezó a sonar- me disculpan un momento, es Sho-chan- dijo alejándose ,en seguida, a contestar, para informase sobre lo verdaderamente ocurrido.

- bueno, veras...Sho se ha llevado a kyoko- comento Shoko a Julieta- pero no es como lo relata este grupo de periodistas.

- a que se refiere?-pregunto Julieta; poniendo atención a cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer, parecía estar más preocupada de lo que aparentaba

- dicen que yo ha escapado con kyoko-chan, pero sé que no es así...mira, Mimori es la novia de Sho, mientras que kyoko es su hermana- comento Shoko mostrando solo parte de su preocupación- algo tiene que haberle sucedido a kyoko-chan...

Julieta escucho a atentamente todo lo que Shoko tenía que decir.

- no sabe donde fueron?-pregunto Julieta luego de enlazar la historia- por favor si lo sabe..., no dude en decírmelo- pidió haciendo una dogesa

- lo siento, yo no lo sé- comento haciendo que la chica levantara su cabeza- pero no dudes en que te lo diré cuando lo sepa

-gracias- dijo Julieta. Luego se despidió de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se alejo un poco del grupo de artistas y periodistas reunidos en la recepción y saco su celular. De algo que podía estar segura es que kyoko siempre portaba su celular..._aunque no es muy rápida para contestarlo a tiempo, aun así devuelve la llamada_. Marco el numero y se quedo petrificada al escucharlo sonar tras ella _porque!?, ...lo que está sonando..._

- como es que tienes el numero de kyoko?- pregunto ren en un tono lúgubre- podrías explicármelo?- le pregunto, ...más bien le exigio respuesta

- ren...- dijo Julieta cuando escucho la voz detrás de ella. Se giro y solo comento-... no es momento de rencores- en un tono serio

- quien está hablando de rencor?- pregunto ren acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos; quedando solo a centímetros de ella y acariciándole la mejilla- solo quiero saber porque llamas a mi novia, y aun mas...que tienes que ver tu en esto- termino por decir dándole a conocer el desorden que había en la recepción

- más tarde te lo explicare- respondió Julieta sonriendo tiernamente, aparentando no sentirse acorralada por el actor- por ahora solo necesito saber a dónde llevaron a kyoko...

- le ocurrió algo!?-pregunto ren tomando la muñeca de Julieta para evitar que esta se fuera y dejara la conversación a medidas

- es lo más certero- dijo Julieta mirándolo a los ojos, y regalándole una mirada de desaprobación- creo que deberías saber el estado de tu novia antes que otra cosa.

- explícate- exigio ren manteniendo su calma para no llamar la atención del resto

- este no es el lugar- dijo Julieta mirando a su alrededor

- entonces vamos- dijo ren guiándola, pero Julieta se detuvo a los pocos segundos cuando Mimori grito su nombre

- Julieta-san!- grito la chica acercándose a los dos actores y quedando algo sorprendida por verlos de la mano. Dijo- Sho-chan me ha dado la dirección

-estás hablando enserio!?- dijo Julieta apresurada, olvidando que ren estaba a su lado

- sí, me ha dicho que hay algo que no va bien...

- sí, sí, eso ya lose, continua- dijo Julieta evitando que Mimori fuera la que inconsciente mente le revelara a ren lo que sucedía, ya que acababa de recordar que tenía su compañía en ese momento

-bueno, Shoko-san me ha dado esto para Uds., aquí está escrita la dirección, la habitación y el médico a cargo- dijo Mimori extendiéndole un pedazo de papel- por favor mande mis saludos a kyoko, nos vemos - dijo Mimori alejándose de la pareja

- medico?- pregunto ren, sin entender de lo que habían hablado Julieta y Mimori. Al no tener respuesta de la chica que leía el papel, se lo quito y le dio un rápido vistazo. Luego miro a Julieta ; su rostro reflejaba lo preocupado que estaba- tu sabias de esto?-pregunto con hostilidad, dando paso a que Kion dominara la situación

- calma...-pidió Julieta siendo callada de inmediato por ren

- lo sabías!?, y no me dijiste!?- grito molesto levantando el brazo de Julieta junto a ella. Había una gran brecha entre la fuerza de cada uno y cualquiera presente en la sala en ese momento lo podía notar al ver que el actor Kion tenia a Julieta presionada a mirarlo, mientras le tomaba firmemente de un brazo

- si Kion, yo lo sabia- dijo Julieta desafiándolo con la mirada, pero no como antes, sino que esta vez no mostraba la misma oscuridad

- me acompañaras- dijo ren sin tomar importancia a la escena que había armado en la recepción, en este momento lo único que le importaba era kyoko y obtener alguna solución para lo que fuera ,que solo Julieta sabia, que le pasaba a su novia.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo; hospital, 21:13 horas.**

Kyoko estaba en observación. El diagnostico había sido simple, por el momento era una simple pérdida de conciencia, pero esto no debía durar más de 18 horas.

Shotaro se mantenía alerta en la sala de espera mientras reino se mantenía ocupado jugando con uno de los mini demonios de kyoko, que en ese momento andaban por todos lados en busca de una solución para los problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

_Es tan tranquilo...así debe sentirse antes de nacer. pero que se supone que deba hacer, tengo que despertar eso ya lose aunque...debo reconocer que fui una tonta por creer que ren estaría a mi lado en cada momento, ósea, era de esperárselo, ren es todo un playboy...como pude ser ingenua...ahora lo importante es que mi bebe este bien. Bebe, se que estas pendiente de eso...siempre estaré a tu lado. -"segura?, segura que no ocurrirá lo mismo que te hiso tu madre?. Para serte sincera kyoko, creo que has sido demasiado confiada, siempre se vino venir" comento la personalidad de Natsu- no podría hacer eso!, sería demasiado cruel...-"entonces eres capaz de cuidar a un bebe tu sola?, baya, que sorpresa" comento Mio riendo suavemente "no has sido capaz de cuidar tus propios sentimiento y esperas hacerlo de una criaturita como esta. Que valiente kyoko-chan"- ah.., ah que se refieren, he cuidado bien de mi tanto como de este bebe, y sé que podre seguir asiéndolo...saben , no estoy sola, tengo gente que me quiere y creo que puedo contar con ellos...-" muy bien dicho "..Creo..", si te quedaras sola? que harías?"Pregunto Mio- ..No sucederá -"que yo recuerde...fue Natsu-chan; ósea yo, la que se atrevió a hacer esa jugada con ren... fue un gran momento" comento Natsu suspirando- esto...- "sabes kyoko, sabemos lo que quieres en el fondo de tu corazón y lo podemos cumplir, solo deja que alguna de nosotras guie el juego" comento Mio intentando ser dulce con la chica- Mio-san, yo no..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..._

Al entrar al hospital lo primero que recibieron fue información del estado que kyoko, Julieta pidió hablar con el doctor a cargo pero se le pidió paciencia y que por favor pasara a la sala de espera del piso en el que se encontraba la habitación de kyoko

Ren entro con Julieta a la sala de esperas y lo primero que recibió fue un fuerte golpe de parte de Shotaro

- estúpido bastardo- comento desempuñando la mano y con la intención de volver a regalarle un golpe en la cara- que kyoko este en esto es solo tu culpa- comento preparándose para entregarle su regalo

-cálmate!- le pidió Julieta colocándose enfrente de ren, revisando que el duro golpe no le allá ocasionado problemas al actor, quien estaba recuperándose del impacto que acababa de recibir- no es el mejor momento para esto, sabes!- le dijo haciendo reaccionar a Shotaro

- yo...tsk, claro- murmuro dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su acción anterior; mirar por la ventana que daba hacia la sala de maternidad, en la cual habían un sin fin de cunas, que contenían a distintos bebes, con distintos colores de piel y los que dormían plácidamente sin preocupación alguna

Julieta se separo de ren y se acerco a su hermano.

La atmosfera que contenía la habitación no parecía ser la mejor, tampoco el ánimo de los únicos presentes

- que haces?-´pregunto sentándose al lado del joven y distinguiendo entre los movimientos de su hermano que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba jugando con algún tipo de demonio- puedes preguntarle algo?-le pregunto suspirando

- no saben mucho- comento reino sin dejar de jugar con la "mini kyoko" como si fuera un muñeco vudú

-valla, no espere que ya lo hubieras echo- comento Julieta sacando su móvil de su cartera

Luego de unas horas, el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo totalmente incomodo para todos los presentes. Ren se había mantenido cabeza gacha con un sombrero, ocultando su rostro de los familiares de pacientes que habían ido llegando de apoco. A Shotaro no le importaba ser reconocido, al contrario, le gustaba que entre los familiares que iban a visitar a sus enfermos hubiera más de una que dijera "mira, es Fuwa". Reino aun intentaba desencadenar sus ideas, le había echo un sinfín de preguntas a Julieta y esta solo sentía o le negaba con la cabeza pero ninguna respuesta salía de su boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yo...solo quiero estar cerca de Ren..._

Julieta entro a la habitación de kyoko, dejando atrás a una enfermera que cerró la puerta luego de corroborar el estado de la chica.

En la habitación quedaron Julieta y kyoko a solas, ni un intruso, ni una "mini-kyoko" dando vueltas por allí, nadie más que ellas dos. Julieta se acerco a kyoko; le dolía verla allí...y quería hacer lo posible por acabar con el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando ahora

_….Quiero que puedas descansar tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones_

* * *

Hola!, bueno espero que perdonen mi demora y creo que este capítulo también quedo algo lento... pero el sigente creo que ya será una parte del final.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por perdonar mis errores ortográficos (creo, solo creo que puse todos los nombres en mayusculas. :)

u. u creo que se alargo un poquito el capi... nos leemos pronto, voy a la mitad del digente capitulo y quiero iniciar un nuevo fic


	15. Chapter 14-explicando una corta historia

_Yo...solo quiero estar cerca de Ren..._

Julieta entro a la habitación de kyoko, dejando atrás a una enfermera que cerró la puerta luego de corroborar el estado de la chica.

En la habitación quedaron Julieta y kyoko a solas, ni un intruso, ni una "mini-kyoko" dando vueltas por allí, nadie más que ellas dos. Julieta se acerco a kyoko; le dolía verla allí...y quería hacer lo posible por acabar con el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando ahora

_….Quiero que puedas descansar tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones..._

_...pareciera que no tiene nada..., esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera fallado, si no hubiera permitido que volvieras a Japón...si hubiera estado pendiente de ti en todo momento. Si no hubiera forzado a ren a recordar el pasado...kyoko_

_-kyoko...por favor, perdóname- _dijo Julieta colocándose al lado de kyoko, sentándose en un pequeño banquillo y tomando su mano mientras dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos- tal vez fui yo la que no debió haber venido a Japón...

Julieta solo se apego a la chica, mientras se recriminaba por todo lo sucedido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre con bata blanca entro a la sala de espera y dijo fuerte y alto "el familiar de mogami-san!"

Ren no dudo en acercarse seguido por Sho y reino. El doctor se sorprendió al ver que los 3 hombres habían respondido a su llamado, tal vez descubrir quién era el padre del niño seria mas difícil de como se lo había imaginado.

- antes de hacer la pregunta y de que Uds. me formulen las suyas quisiera decirles que no tenemos aun respuesta de ningún examen, tampoco la información suficiente. Aun así necesito que el padre del hijo de mogami me acompañe.- dijo volviendo por el pasillo que entro; fue la mejor idea que tuvo para no cometer algún error en descifrar la paternidad.

Ren lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras que Shotaro y reino volvieron a retomar sus actividades

El doctor se paro frente a la habitación de kyoko -por favor, adelante- dijo. Abrió la puerta suavemente dejando pasar a ren.

Ren quedo sorprendido por la escena que tenía enfrente, Julieta estaba tomada de la mano de kyoko, aferrándose a ella como si necesitara que la perdonaran. Jamás creyó que vería ese lado de la chica...la chica arrogante y orgullosa con la que salió en su adolescencia

- señorita- dijo el doctor logrando obtener la atención de Julieta- ¿puede acompañarme?- pidió dejando la habitación-por el momento Uds. solo espere aquí- dijo a ren

Julieta se paro y seco las lágrimas, arropo bien a kyoko y cuando paso por el lado de ren dijo -es tu turno- en un tono desgarrador.

Julieta salió de la habitación para entrar a la de enfrente, se sentó en la silo enfrente del escritorio y se apoyo en el

- ¿bien, partes tú o yo?- pregunto el médico sonriendo con ternura hacia la chica

- no se moleste, puedo iniciar yo- dijo está intentando calmarse para no quebrarse mientras contaba el problema que tenia kyoko.- se que Uds. entenderá mejor que yo...- respiro hondo- con Leandro conocimos a kyoko cuando ella, ya, estaba embarazada, puedo decirle que si no se hubiera desmayado durante la grabación nadie sabría aun que ella está esperando un bebe. El doctor pidió a alguien que pudiera estar pendiente de ella día y noche, y me ofrecí ya que teníamos una buena relación

-¿teníamos?-interrumpió el doctor

- anoche kyoko...creyó que yo y ren...estábamos haciendo ese tipo de cosas- comento Julieta a duras penas intentando no extender la historia para solo ir a lo importante; el estado de kyoko

- mira, Julieta...entiendo que no quieres alargar esto, pero es necesario, tengo que entender en qué tipo de mundo está metida kyoko-chan. ¿Así que tendrás que contarme todo, vale?-dijo el hombre entregándole una sonrisa de confianza

- si-respondió Julieta

-bueno, continua...- el doctor sabia que la historia seria larga y no seria necesario que la chica contara todo, pero también veía que necesitaba desahogarse y ya que faltaban un par de horas para que kyoko despertara decidió invitarla a contarle todo

- ren y yo éramos pareja cuando éramos unos niños, ahora creo que no me puede ver...siento que necesita matarme cuando lo hace.- Julieta sonrió- era lindo cuando salíamos juntos...aunque al poco tiempo sentí que ya no le importaba y empecé a decirle que esto no funcionaba... el no considero mis sentimientos ni los que seguiríamos siendo novios... me reusé pero tengo que admitir que la violencia de él me supera

- ¿a qué te refieres con que te supera...podrías decirme o darme el ejemplo?- pidió el doctor curioso, tal vez ese tipo de violencia afectaba al embaraza de kyoko

Kuon siempre estaba involucrado en peleas callejeras, si otro chico se fijaba en mi era de seguro que al día siguiente faltaba al instituto y aun mas, siempre desobedecía los consejos que los demás le daban...como Rick, el siempre le dijo que andar en peleas callejeras por cualquier motivo lo llevaría a nada- Julieta suspiro - pero él nunca hizo caso... cuando entendí el tipo de vida que llevaba Kuon pedí ayuda a Rick, pero él me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de este...no pude hacer nada

- has dicho Kuon?- volvió a interrumpir el medico

- si, Ren...ósea el actor Tsuruga Ren, en verdad es Kuon Hizuri... ¿no lo sabía?- pregunto curiosa Julieta

- bueno, veras que no veo mucha televisión...suelo pasar más horas en el hospital que en mi propia casa- comento algo avergonzado el doctor

- valla tiene que ser pesado- comento Julieta intentando imaginárselo

- sí, y valla que lo es, pero por favor continua- pidió el doctor.

Julieta sonrió

- en pocas palabras con Rick siempre quisimos ayudar a Kuon...y ese motivo fue el que unió nuestros hilos rojo por unos minutos...fue algo pasajero de simples críos, pero para Kuon fue algo que en verdad le hizo salir de sus casillas... ese día conocimos la oscuridad que guardaba en su corazón... y también sufrí la muerte de Rick.

- ¿estás diciendo que Ren o Kuon lo mato?- pregunto el doctor

- sinceramente fue Kuon, ya que ren es la personalidad trabajada de la misma persona- contesto Julieta deduciendo con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vio la cara sorprendida del doctor y en el instante noto su error- espe...!, no no me refiero a que Kuon le allá quitado la vida, sino a que se dice que por culpa de el murió...-intento desenredar sus ideas- mire, esa tarde ren nos vio a Rick y a mi juntos, y esa misma tarde ren fue a golpear a un par de sujetos para desquitarse con algo...bueno, Rick intento impedírselo pero Kuon no izo caso y fue sin dudarlo. Tina y yo dijimos a Rick que no lo hisiera, pero yo, en el fondo de mi corazón quería que él fuera a evitar que Kuon terminara mal luego de la pelea. Rick sabia lo que yo sentía y fue hacia donde debía encontrarse Kuon...lo atropello un auto en el camino. Perdió su vida...y yo fui la culpable- dijo Julieta empezando a llorar- y ahora...también soy la culpable de esto...kyoko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren se acerco poco a poco a la chica que dormía en la cama de sabanas blancas. ..._aun así parece una princesa._ Se sentó en el mismo banquillo que ocupa Julieta y observo como kyoko respiraba lentamente.

- quisiera que estuvieras aquí...y a mi lado- dijo ren besándole el dorso de la mano.

Le dolía verla allí, pero no podía hacer nada ya que no entendía nada

- que es lo que pasa kyoko, porque nunca me lo dijiste...tal vez así esto no hubiera pasado...tal vez si yo- comento deteniéndose para suspirar- si yo no estuviera en tu vida...podrías estar ahora mismo en la entrevista.-

Ren sonrió dejando de lado su macara falsa.- tal vez no, soy un estúpido...no creo que existiera otro futuro feliz que no sea este...no creo que podamos ser felices separados y tampoco lo sería el bebe- añadió tocando el vientre de la chica- te amo kyoko...por favor despierta- pidió recostando su cabeza al lado del vientre de kyoko para no hacerle daño- sé que me escuchas...despierta, por favor despierta...estaré aquí hasta que eso suceda. Aquí a tu lado

_Ren! ¿Porque...porque dices eso?-"¡preguntas porque! eres algo boba, nee?"Comento Natsu riendo coquetamente- No...No lo soy, ren, ¡no sé cómo salir de aquí!...perdóname, por favor perdóname...si pudiera despertar en este minuto, te diría que fueras a casa y durmieras bien... ¿Natsu-san?, ¿podría ayudarme? -"¿yo?, claro...si es que me dejas ser yo la que se divierta un rato" respondió Natsu- esto...no..._

Al amanecer...

Ren despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, se sentía cómodo allí...como en casa. Levanto suavemente la cabeza y sintió como aun aferraba la mano de kyoko a la suya- aun no despiertas- comento desganado. Recordó lo que hace un par de semanas le había motivado a ir a Inglaterra en busca de kyoko. Metió la mano a su bolsillo...

- kyoko...quiero pedirte algo. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento o no lo encuentres justo- dijo buscando en su bolsillo y estirando la mano de kyoko

_Ren?, ¿que pasa?...si se trata de perdón no es necesario...las pocas horas que he pasado aquí he entendido que entre tú y Julieta-san no hay nada...así que_

_-_ así que creo que no habrá necesidad de decir lo que había preparado.-ren sonrió satisfecho por lo que iba a hacer- te amo...

_Yo igual te amo_... ¿¡_QUE!ren? ¡¿Que, quieres decir...?!_

_- _kyoko se mi novia- dijo colocando el anillo en el dedo- espero que cuando despiertes no te molestes por esto, pero creo que es lo más justo, ¿no es así?- dijo cambiando su mirada al del rey de la noche

_Ren,...ren yo...yo no se...no se que decir_. -"_baka..." murmuro Natsu-_

- en un principio me dolio dejarte ir a Inglaterra, me arrepiento de ello...pero no pude impedírtelo. luego de tu partida Yashiro estuvo acosándome incansablemente, hasta que le conté lo sucedido...y me dejo descansar por un tiempo hasta que sin querer comente lo que estaba pensando " comprometerme con kyoko" fue lo que salió de mis labios en ese momento.- ren suspiro y tomo nuevamente la mano de kyoko, que ahora lucia un hermoso anillo de compromiso, y la beso dulcemente- tome la decisión de ello y la de irte a buscar a Inglaterra...pensé en pedírtelo en el primer minuto que te viera incluso si tenía que hacerlo mientras Uds. rodaban alguna escena; estaba dispuesto a todo... y aun estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Incluso a darte mi vida, si de ello depende que estés bien junto a mi hijo

_Ren, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado...quiero despertar..._

- saber que seremos padres...me tensa, pensar en que tendré que hacerme cargo de un niño...es bastante para mí, pero esto no podía decírtelo...no si no estaba seguro de nuestro futuro juntos- ren sonrió- quiero que puedas escucharme...quiero que me escuches

_Lo ago., también quiero que me escuches...y poder decirte que sí, que quiero estar a tu lado...para siempre y aunque la muerte no s separe..._

Ren se tenso al sentir que kyoko había reaccionado ante sus palabras. Sintió claramente como la mano de kyoko lo tomo por un momento...estaba seguro que eso había sido una reacción positiva. De eso no dudaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al hombre de bata blanca

- perdón, pero, Hizuri-san tengo que hablar con Uds.…a solas- dijo el doctor sonriendo y mirando por sobre el hombro de ren/Kuon

Ren se levanto dejando la mano de kyoko acomodada gentil mente sobre las sabanas blancas.

- Tiene alguna objeción…-añadió sonriendo por lo despistado que era Kuon- …Mogami-san?. La tiene?...- pregunto a la chica que miraba desconcertada el anillo que tenía en su dedo, a el doctor y a ren.

* * *

hola, bueno gracias por leer. como ven intente traerles el sigente capitulo lo mas rapido posible.

ahora estamos todos impacientes por lo que sucedera con mimori y sho...aunque talvez, solo talvez sea mas importante el berrinhe que hara lory por no ser informado del estado de kyoko.

bien, espero que kyoko diga que "si, claro que estare por siempre a tu lado" a ren y que recuerde quien es, al menos que no pierda la memoria ¬¬. ...nahhhh... no creo que eso suceda.

bueno gracias por leer, y sus comentarios como siempre son de muha ayuda y me motivan a continuar escribiendo. que tengan un lindo san viernes y fin de semana.


	16. Chapter 15- acomodando vidas- parte 1

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al hombre de bata blanca

- perdón, pero, Hizuri-san tengo que hablar con Uds.…a solas- dijo el doctor sonriendo y mirando por sobre el hombro de ren/Kuon

Ren se levanto dejando la mano de kyoko acomodada gentil mente sobre las sabanas blancas.

- ¿Tiene alguna objeción…-añadió sonriendo por lo despistado que era Kuon- …Mogami-san? ¿La tiene?...- volvió a preguntar a la chica que miraba desconcertada el anillo que tenía en su dedo, a el doctor y a ren.

- esto...-murmuro kyoko levantando la vista hacia Ren. Acababa de despertar y le costaba procesar todo lo que había vivido en las horas que estuvo plácidamente "dormida".

Ren no dudo ni un segundo en lo que estaba presenciando, ver a kyoko y saber que lo había escuchado… le hacia demasiado feliz. Se acero a kyoko y la abraso dulcemente, tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos sin temor a perderla…. era lo que sentía en ese minuto.

Kyoko no dudo en lo que estaba viviendo, tal vez no recordaba lo sucedido ni porque estaba allí pero si sabia que el hombre que la abrasaba le quería demasiado como para dar su vida por ella, lo sentía cada segundo que era abrasada por el

Sala de esperas

-¡Oye!- llamó Shotaro a Julieta- Julieta-san…!

- Fuwa?, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Julieta acercándose a él y fijándose en lo que él estaba mirando ¿…_son bebes?, pero ¿porque están ahí?, deberían estar con sus madres…_miro a Fuwa- ¿que es esto?- pregunto molesta por ver a través del vidrio un largo salón con un sinfín de cunas y bebes

- una sala de neonato- contesto Fuwa sin mirar a los ojos a Julieta- Julieta, tengo algo que pedirte…- dijo en un tono conmovedor al que la chica no pudo resistirse

- ¿en una sala? Pero… ¡deberían estar con sus madres!, son tan inhumanos…- comento Julieta mirándolo con preocupación. Lo poco que sabia del chico habían sido cosas que kyoko le conto y claro también algunos reportajes que vio por internet, pero nunca se imagino que Shotaro escondía ese lado que ahora le mostraba sin mascara alguna. _¿Pedirme algo?, Fuwa Shotaro no me pediría algo a mí, ¿o sí?_

- son políticas japonesas, aunque no para todos igual.- respondió a la chica, para luego pedirle lo que le había estado inquietando- Julieta, podrías explicarme que le sucede a kyoko

- mira…creo que no soy…- intento evadirlo Julieta, se sentía incomoda al tener que explicarle al hermano de la chica por lo que estaba pasando

- si lo eres. Así que dime, ¿que es lo que tiene mi hermana? Y ¿porque tu estas acá?- pregunto sin rodear el tema. Lo que menos le importaba en este minuto era como se sintiera la chica que tenía en frente, lo único que quería saber por una única vez era que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

LME, 10:00 horas

Kanae entro a la agencia imponentemente, paso hacia los corredores sin el permiso de ninguna de las hermanas ejecutivas que había en la recepción y llego hasta un par de grandes puertas. Toco 2 veces siendo recibida por Sebastián, el mayordomo del presidente

- ¡Bienvenida!- dijo el presidente esperando a Kanae sentado en su butaca- que se te ofrece Kotonami-kun

- gracias- dijo la chica sin tomar asiento- mogami kyoko…donde esta!?- exigió saber kanae olvidando la diferencias de estatus de ella y el presidente

- primero toma asiento- ordeno el presidente, orden que kanae no pudo pasar por alto y decidió obedecerla- ¿porque debería saber yo donde se encuentra ella?, no se ha reportado a LME durante su regreso lo único que sé es que en este momento está con ren y pidieron 2 semanas libres- dijo el presidente como si no fuera de su interés. Aunque por dentro estaba emocionado por saber que sus dos estrellas estaban juntas y sin molestias por 2 semanas

- ¿si?- murmuro kanae incrédula

- bueno, aprovechando que estas aquí Kotonami-kun, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo el presidente sonriendo maliciosamente y cambiando por completo el tema que trajo a kanae a su oficina- ¡Sebastián!, por favor…-pidió el presidente a su mayordomo.

Entro a la sala Sebastián trayendo consigo un CD en un sobre rosa con el sello de la sección Love Me. Se lo entrego al presidente quien sin dejar de sonreír lo coloco en un lector de DVD y encendió su pantalla gigante.

- ¿Que es eso?-pregunto kanae al verse a sí misma en la pantalla gigante; sentada en una plaza escuchando música y leyendo una libreta ¡_no…! no me digas…-_esto…

- Bien qué me dices?- dijo el presidente sonriendo- creo que hay algo de lo que aun no me entero- comento pausando la grabación en el minuto circunstancial; el que mostraba lo que kanae aun no le comentaba al presidente

- ah…-suspiro kanae y luego sonrió- creo que a Uds. no se le escapa nada, ¿no?- ella miro al presidente quien tenía una cara ilusionada- …Yashiro y yo estamos saliendo…- suspiro. _Creo que no hay nada que se le pueda esconder, mejor le muestro ahora antes de que alguien le venga con el chisme._-…formalmente- añadió sacando un pequeño anillo, que colgaba de una delicada cadena, de su cuello.

-…- el presidente pensó seriamente, sin perder su mirada de felicidad, en celebrar improvisadamente la buena noticia que le estaba dando kanae. Pero prefirió tomarlo con calma ya que sabía que la chica se molestaría con lo que él fuera a hacer.

-¿no va ha hacer nada?, no va a entrar un carnaval o circenses bailando juntos?, ni un ballet entero siguiendo sus coreografías? O tal vez ¿¡un coro cantando en celebración del amor!?...¿se encuentra bien?- termino por preguntar kanae asustada

- jajajajja….no, no hare nada de eso- dijo recibiendo una cara de asombro por parte de kanae- estoy feliz de que tu y Yashiro estén por parte del amor…aunque no pasare por alto tu deslealtad querida paisana- comento recreando su papel de rey; que era de lo que hoy se vestía

- gracias-comento kanae tomando una mirada seria; sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la oficina de presidente sin obtener ni un posible paradero de kyoko.

Flash back-

Entro al hotel, había odio un pequeño adelanto de las noticias del matinal pero no pudo comprenderlas, así que decidió ir a el hotel a pedirle explicaciones a kyoko de porque, nuevamente, era el centro de la farándula. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por su amiga y si mal no recordaba la última vez que kyoko fue el florerito de mesa de la farándula le ocurrieron cosas malas tanto como a kyoko o a sí misma.

Se sorprendió al ver tanto periodista y aun más cuando al verla llegar se tiraron encima de ella para conseguir su opinión sobre el último evento protagonizado por kyoko. Jamás creyó que su amigo terminaría siendo el centro de diversas polémicas faranduleras….y eso que siempre le vio tan simple.

Lo poco y nada que alcanzo a entender fue que kyoko había escapado con Shotaro antes de ser entrevistados… ¿eso está bien? _Kyoko escaparía con ese bastardo?,…bueno tampoco es un bastardo. Recuerdo que kyoko me comento que ya no tenía problemas con Fuwa-san, pero… ¿¡porque diablos ella escaparía con su hermano!?_

Bueno, sabía que kyoko trabajaba hoy así que debía se, como siempre lo había hecho, a LME y si ese no fuera el caso el presidente sabría donde localizarla. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a LME

Fin flash back

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?, ¿Yashiro te está engañando?- pregunto el presidente de improviso sacando a kanae de sus pensamientos. Habían pasado ya varios minutos de silencio en los que kanae hacia diferentes muecas sin prestar atención a las palabras del presidente

- Esto…- intento negarle pero el presidente le volvió a interrumpir

- si es así solo dímelo y ¡te doy por asegurado que ni yo ni ren le permitiremos aquello!- exclamo apasionadamente- ¡no permitiré jamás que ni uno de mis plebeyos cometa esas aberraciones...!  
- esto, no, presidente no es eso- dijo kanae mirando su reloj- estoy algo atrasada volveré en otro momento- añadió levantándose de la silla

- espera un momento- pidió el presidente- tengo que hacerte una pequeña pregunta

- Que sea rápido- dijo kanae tomando su chaqueta

El teléfono interrumpió el momento, Lory contesto

- Oh!, Ren!, ¿como has estado?... Si, si…estoy con ella…claro- su rostro cambio a uno más serio- vamos enseguida.- dijo finalizando la llamada y mirando seriamente a kanae- no tienes ninguna grabación, ¿o sí?

- no, Sawara-san me dio el día libre- comento la chica notando la seriedad en sus palabras. _Era Ren, ¿habrá pasado algo? No creo…aunque por la expresión del presidente… ¿será grave? Oh, no… ¿kyoko?, ¿¡está bien!?_

_- _entonces me acompañaras- dijo el presidente tocando el teléfono y pidiendo a Sebastián que tuviera listo un auto para salir

- ¿ha pasado algo grave?-pregunto kanae al presidente antes de salir de la oficina

- te lo explicare en el camino….aunque creo que tu ya tienes que saberlo- dijo el emprendiendo camino hacia la limusina que esperaba en el estacionamiento- ¿vamos?- pregunto a kanae, quien le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de un trago de saliva en seco. Presentía que tanto ella como kyoko serian seriamente cuestionadas a fondo, hasta que toda la verdad saliera a la luz.

Kyoko estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el anillo que rodeaba su dedo. Qué lindo se veía, de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de una piedra azul que le hacía sentir, en el fondo de su corazón, una felicidad tan grande como la que sentía cuando pasaba tiempo con Corn.

_¡Ah…..! Casarme con ren...,…me da pena pensar en ello, de seguro estoy hecha un tomate, -"pero un tomate feliz" comento Natsu riendo- si, tienes razón…_

_-¡_permiso!- entro diciendo Shotaro y sonriendo a kyoko –veo que ya despertaste bella durmiente- añadió riendo y rio a un mas al ver que kyoko hiso una mueca de desaprobación; inflando las mejillas- me alegre que estés bien- dijo haciéndole una caricia en su cabello

- gracias…-comento kyoko sonrojándose levemente

-sabes, seguí tu consejo- comento intentando disimular lo avergonzado que estaba de hablar de ello

- a que te refieres Sho-chan?- pregunto kyoko intentando recordar algún tipo de concejo que le haya dado a su hermano

- estuve esperando a que despertaras para contártelo…estaba algo nervioso cuando lo hice pero creo que no lo hice nada mal- comento alabando su acción- le pedí matrimonio a Pochiri- dijo sin darle más rodeos al asunto. Haber hecho aquello lo llenaba de orgullo como hombre aunque le apenaba bastante referirse al tema.

- …- kyoko creyó haber oído mal; ¿Shotaro _pidiendo a Mimori-chan matrimonio?_, ¿¡_Fuwa Sho pidiendo compromiso!?_- esto…Sho, ¿que has dicho?- pregunto kyoko desconcertada aun sin lograr razonar lo anterior

- tsk,…maldita kyoko, te encanta hacerme sufrir- murmuro para sí mismo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando- escucha bien, ¿si? Que no volveré a repetirlo… le pedí matrimonio a Pochiri…

- Espera, cuando dices Pochiri…te refieres a Mimori-chan, ¿no?-pregunto kyoko para asegurarse de entender bien lo que decía Shotaro

- si- contestó Sho siendo sorprendido por la sonrisa de su hermana; esta era una de las poas veces que esas sonrisas, que siempre quiso de parte de ella cuando eran niños, iba para él.

- felicitaciones Sho- dijo kyoko sonriendo dulcemente- …dude en que siguieras mi consejo, aunque ahora me has hecho tremendamente feliz.- añadió sonriendo, Pero dejo de sonreír cuando noto que Sho mantenía su carácter serio-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto

-¡¿te has comprometido con ese bastardo!?-pregunto Sho molesto por recordar lo sucedido en el hotel. Tal vez no tendría esa impresión de ren si él hubiera estado cerca de kyoko cuando reino la llevaba entre sus brazos…_pero en donde rayos estuvo metido ese tipo mientras que kyoko necesitaba de su compañía_- no puedes!...- intento decir Sho siendo callado por kyoko en el minuto

-Si puedo. Ya lo he hecho- dijo firme en su respuesta

- kyoko…por favor piensa. Tsuruga…- dijo deteniéndose al recordar que ese era solo el nombre artístico del actor- bien, Hizuri no estuvo a tu lado en el minuto que lo necesitaste…se podría decir que te dejo a tu suerte. Aparte te encontraste con el bea…

-¡el no me dejo a mi suerte!- dijo kyoko defendiendo a Ren/Kuon- fui yo la que me aleje de Kuon….fui yo la tonta- comento en voz baja recordando el mal momento que se llevo

Shotaro miro la cara de kyoko; la que expresaba tristeza, miedo y ¿enojo?, no, más bien era como maldad… recordó lo que sintió cuando vio a kyoko entre los brazos de reino y a la vez razono que aun había algo de lo que no estaba enterado…aun no sabía el porqué kyoko llego a esa circunstancia.

- kyoko, se honesta conmigo y dime… ¿que te llevo a desmayarte en los brazos de reino?- pidió saber Shotaro tomando una de las manos de la chica para ayudarle a tener mas confianza

- bueno…veraz. Hubo un pequeño mal entendido- partió explicando kyoko pensando que con eso Sho no se exaltaría al final del relato

- ¿si?- murmuro Shotaro incrédulo. El sabía que los mal entendidos nunca eran mal entendido sino que realidades que de una u otra forma la persona quería que ocurran. En eso tenía experiencia

- iba hacia mi habitación a avisarle a Kuon que las entrevistas iban a empezar, cuando entro a la habitación y lo veo junto a Julieta apoyados en la pared…- dijo siendo interrumpida por Shotaro

- maldición…-murmuro para sí mismo, soltando la mano de kyoko para que no notara lo molesto que se encontraba

- …luego de eso corrí, sentía que necesitaba aire pero no alcance a llegar a un lugar con aire fresco…me tope con reino en la escalera y hasta ahí recuerdo- termino de contar lo sucedido con su mejor cara, no quería hacer pensar a Sho que aun le dolía recordar o pensar en ello, ya que solo era un mal entendido

- ¿estas bien con eso?- pregunto Sho recibiendo silencio de parte de su hermana- … ¡acaso eres tonta!, ¡no ves que ellos tienen algo!- le grito tomando a kyoko de una de sus mejillas para que no desviara la mirada de la suya y entendiera de una vez por todas la realidad- el solo te está utilizando, kyoko por favor…- pidió a su hermana quien volvió a sonreír

- Sho-chan…-murmuro ella apoyando su frente con la de el- fue un mal entendido…no hay necesidad de pensar otra cosa…se lo que hago, confía en mí, ¿si?- pidió kyoko

- si es lo que quieres…- dijo Sho separándose de ella y tomando su chaqueta para salir de la habitación- …nos vemos luego- comento molesto cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Shotaro!- grito kyoko intentando que él no fuera a hacer algo malo. Pero no lo logro

Miro su ropa y vio que era un pijama que había dejado en la casa de ren; una camisola hasta las rodillas sin mangas y con pabilos, acompañada de un lindo color rosa y encaje negro. ¿Cómo era que les permitieron dejar que ella ocupara eso en su estadía en el hospital?, bueno tampoco había sido tanto tiempo.

Tomo una bata que estaba a los pies de su cama y se la coloco, junto a unas vaporosas pantuflas que estaban a los pies de su cama. Esta segura que no podía permitir a Sho hacer algo mal y menos si suponía lo que ocurriría. No quería saber ni ver que su hermano le pegara a su novio y padre de su hijo….y conociendo a Sho lo más probable es que intente incluso matarlo.

Kyoko salió de la habitación tomando todas las precauciones habidas y por haber. Debía cuidar de no toparse con algún médico o enfermera, sabía que si ese era el caso no tendría oportunidad de evitar que Shotaro fuera a hacer algo descabellado

En el segundo que la limosina se estaciono en los recintos del hospital, kanae bajo rápidamente con dirección hacia la sala de espera del 5 piso; a pesar de que el presidente no menciono en que piso y habitación estaba kyoko, ella supo de enseguida donde la encontraría. Había contactado a Leandro a través de un mensaje de texto quien le dio la información correspondiente. _Tal vez debí haber preguntado esto a Yashiro._ Pensó mirando el mensaje de texto "Floor 5, room p 2. Chances are you do not get permission to enter, but do not complicate in explaining to receptionists. Just ask to speak to the doctor Johan B. ;) Says hello and ask how he found to Juliet. Bey"***** _se conocerán?, espero no encontrarme con Leandro allí, sería un gran dolor de cabeza…es como otro más de mis sobrinos…!molesto¡ esa es la palabra que lo describe aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido de mucha ayuda_

- Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?- pregunto una de las recepcionistas

- busco a el doctor Johan- dijo kanae registrando el lugar con la mirada

- ¿tiene alguna hora con él?- pregunto la joven, sonriendo dulcemente a Kanae. Aunque su sonrisa decía "si no la tiene, es mejor que te vayas…pierdes tu tiempo".

Kanae reconocía esa mirada, aunque no le intimido en nada. Respiro hondo y saco todo su poder para convencer o mejor dicho intimidar a la chica –no y tampoco es de tu inconveniencia. Solo avísale que pasare a su oficina.- dijo seriamente tomando la actitud de uno de sus personajes que interpreto en una película de gánsger

-en-enseguida, por favor espere un minuto- dijo la recepcionista hablando con un nivel de voz diminuto para no provocar a la chica que quería ver al doctor Johan por A,B o C motivo.- bien, pase por el pasillo hacia la habitación "C2", en ella se encuentra el doctor

- gracias- dijo kanae despidiéndose carismáticamente de la recepcionista. La que quedo perpleja por el cambio de ánimo de la joven, llegando a pensar que lo que necesitaba la joven no era un simple doctor, sino más bien un siquiatra

Kanae entro por el pasillo y empezó a leer los letreros que contenían cada una de las puertas, le llamo la atención que cada habitación tuviera el nombre del paciente puesto en ella ya que esperaba encontrarse solo con el numero de esta. Se detuvo al ver a una joven caminar por el pasillo con la misma dirección que lo hacia ella. Le pareció familiar, la miro con detención y se sorprendió al ver que kyoko se fugaba de su habitación ¡_que rayos está haciendo! ¿Porque está caminando así?, no debería estar en cama, y aun mas ¿¡no se suponía que estaba grave!?_

_-_kyoko!- grito kanae logrando que kyoko detuviera sus pasos abruptamente _ ¡lo sabia!, ¡esa actitud….de seguro que se estaba escapando!, pero ni lo creas…este es mi minuto de también hacerte sufrir, como lo hiciste tu cuando me enferme y te ofreciste a me, aunque dije una y mil veces que no era necesario.-_ que estás haciendo!, santo cielo…- murmuro kanae acercándose a kyoko

Kyoko quedo congelada al oír a kanae detrás suyo…_Moko-san?_ Se dio la vuelta lentamente y le sonrió algo tímida, intentando calmar la molestia de kanae- hola…- dijo avergonzada, sabía que kanae no entendía cual era el motivo de que estuviera fuera de su pieza pero si sabía que le daría un gran sermón

* * *

hola aqui otro capitulo, gracias por leer los capítulos que siempre subo.

bueno el sigente capitulo si que se viene cargado de problemas y como lo dice el titulo, se empezaran a acomodar sus vidas, a resolverse problemas y asi podre darle un digno final a este fic.

gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capitulo y si ese no fuera el caso; haganmelo saber

y...olvidaba hacer la aclaracion; el mensaje de texto que leandro envia a kanae dice

** *** **"piso5, habitacion p 2. probablemente no te permitan entrar, pero no te compliques en expliarles a las recepcionitas. solo pide hablar con doctor Johan B. ;) manda saludos y preguntale como encontro, esta vez,a julieta . chao**"*******


	17. Chapter 16- acomodando vidas- parte2

**hola!;...estoy re-subiendo el "capitulo 16-acomodando vidas" ya que gracias al comentario de kotoko-98 me di cuenta del gran error ortográfico que había en el texto.**

**también**** quise agregar un pequeño fan art que esta al final del capitulo. ahora si a leer! **

* * *

**Habitación de kyoko; hospital**

Luego de que kyoko fue descubierta, en plena misión "evitar que Shotaro haga algo descabellado", por kanae. Se devolvió a su habitación y se recostó mientras escuchaba el largo sermón de su mejor amiga; estaba claro…esto empezaría a ser un desastre.

Luego de que kanae terminara kyoko le explico que ella no quería salir así como así ni menos poner en riesgo su estado, del que ni ella entendía mucho, sino que iba a detener a Shotaro y evitar que fuera a cometer alguna acción desalmada.

Kanae pidió saber más sobre eso y kyoko tuvo que explicarle sin omitir nada, no quería tener problemas con Moko-san después por haber omitido algún detalle.

Pasado las horas kanae comprendió el leve error que cometió al no escuchar a kyoko. _Fuwa-san será capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas son Hizuri-san?, aunque no puedo esperar menos del ex enemigo n°1 de kyoko… espero que aquello no pase a mayores…aunque cuando llegue no recuerdo haber visto a ren en la sala de esperas, solo estaba ese …Beagle?, ósea reino!, porque se quedaría si él no tiene mucho que ver con kyoko?...bueno que va de todas formas cualquiera se preocuparía si se tratara de esta chica _Pensó mientras miraba a kyoko detenidamente

-… ¿Moko-san?...-pregunto kyoko algo incomoda por la mirada que le ofrecía su amiga ¿_querrá comer un poco?, aunque no creo que este tipo de comida le guste a Moko…-_ quieres un poco?- pregunto kyoko estirándole una cucharita con pudin en ella

Kanae sonrió y se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama. Desde que pidió a kyoko que se acostara, ella tuvo que recostarse a su lado ya que kyoko no quería quedarse sola. Había dicho que no le gustaba permanecer allí si no había nadie a su lado y la comprendía. Desde que entro a la habitación, solo 1 vez, el doctor había entrado a ver como se encontraba "mogami-chan" como le nombro en ese momento.

- no, debes comerlo tu- dijo kanae- acaso no te gusta?, es pudin!...-añadió intentando animar a kyoko quien devolvió la cuchara a el pocillo del postre

- no es eso, es que…es raro estar aquí…comer aquí, aparte las comidas son repugnantes!- se quejo kyoko, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno más sereno- aunque son bastante saludables- añadió para luego sonreír

- comerás mas entonces?-pregunto kanae recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de negación de parte de kyoko- bien, dejare la bandeja sobre la mesa- añadió mientras tomaba la comida y la quitaba de encima del dorso de kyoko.

Kyoko recordó el momento en que ren le pidió matrimonio _es cierto!, aun no se lo he dicho a Moko-san!_- ...esto mouko-san…-dijo kyoko no muy convencida de si se lo decía o mejor callaba por un tiempo mas

- Dime- dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse al lado de kyoko y apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama

- había olvidado …mencionarte…- respiro profundo y le mostro el anillo que había guardado junto a la piedra Corn, ya que aun no se acostumbraba al hecho…y claro, si recién había sido por la mañana, no era de extrañarse verla sonrojada al mostrar y lucir el anillo.- estoy comprometida con ren- comento algo avergonzada

- oh, valla- comento kanae sorprendida, sabía que kyoko había vuelto con ren pero no se había imaginado que se llegarían a comprometer…Eso solo significaba una cosa; fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, al fin se graduarían de la sección Love Me.- estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo kanae abrasándola suavemente. _Las dos hemos crecido_

**Hospital; sala del Dr. Johan B**

- bien, que decisión tomaras?-pregunto Johan; el doctor a ren

- no es mi decisión, y como le dije sería demasiado arriesgado hacerlo a estas alturas- comento ren tomándose enserio la conversación. Las opciones que le había dado el doctor eran bastante arriesgadas, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle aquello a kyoko y menos a sus hijos

- sí, tienes razón- respondió el doctor sonriendo _es un buen tipo, no parece ser que su pasado afecte a su presente…aunque no vendría mal un pequeño análisis…pero, quien soy yo para cuestionarlo?, lo importante en este minuto es el bien estar de mogami-chan…pfff, aun no puedo acostumbrarme al chan_- bueno, ya que dejaremos esa opción de lado tendremos que optar por la otra…

- sabe que estoy dispuesto a todo para lograr el bien estar de kyoko- dijo ren decidido. Aparte era la opción más razonable; solo tenía que encargarse de proteger a su mujer de todo, aunque pedirle a kyoko que se mantuviera en cama durante su embarazo sería difícil…y lograrlo, sería un más complicado

- si de eso estoy seguro…así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidar muy bien de tu mujer, como ya te lo explique; el estado en el que se encuentra es uno bastante crítico y digamos que no puedo pedir que se quede internada durante estos meses, creo que sería imposible. Por eso pido que en este caso seas tú el que este contantemente preocupado por su salud, más que por la del bebe. Mogami-chan , por lo que me han contado, suele ser de las que se preocupa mucho por su bien estar pero debo confidenciarte que ella siempre se esfuerza hasta su límite por conseguir lo mejor; me refiero a los mejores trabajos, mantener bien sus relaciones y estudios.- dijo el doctor mientras revisaba una gran carpeta

- lo tengo claro, eso es algo que me gusta de ella-comento ren dejando continuar al doctor

- confió plenamente a mogami-chan en tus manos…hasta el momento la chica solo se pudo mantener por la cercanía que tenia con ese chiquillo y Julieta- añadió el doctor estirando una hoja de papel- créeme; si no lo tomas enserio…no creo que allá otra alternativa más que…

- creo que Julieta le fue de bastante ayuda- interrumpió ren algo molesto por tener que admitirlo para evitar que Johan se refiriera a la primera opción que le había dado. Esta Acción no paso desapercibida para Johan. El ya entendía lo que sucedía entre ren y Julieta. Aparte tampoco los obligaría a solucionar sus rencores aunque esto de una u otra forma afectaba un poco al estado emocional de kyoko. Bueno pero de lo que estaba seguro era que conocía lo suficiente a Julieta como para que ella fuera a causar algún malestar o dolor de cabeza a kyoko. Había comprendido que la pequeña que conoció hace unos años ahora era toda una modelo de talla inglesa y aun mas nunca lastimaría a un amigo y menos si necesitaba de su ayuda.

- bien, creo que con esto terminamos- dijo Johan sonriendo- antes de retirarte me gustaría que firmaras esto- añadió estirando una nueva hoja- en ella te comprometes a el cuidado del paciente, en este caso de mogami kyoko, pero no incluye al de tus hijos…bueno eso ya es una política del hospital

- si entiendo- dijo ren leyendo rápidamente la hoja y firmándola sin ningún inconveniente

- me parece-añadió Johan levantándose y estirándole la mano para despedirse del chico- daré de alta a mogami-chan mañana por la mañana. Así que tienes tiempo para organizar tus ideas y también para dejar impecable tu departamento- comento riendo- recuerda que kyoko no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas ahora

-no vemos- dijo ren despidiéndose cortésmente sin hacer caso al mediocre chiste sin sentido del doctor. Aunque tenía razón, su departamento estaba hecho un desastre… kyoko y el se habían encargado de desordenarlo, dejar marcar de chocolate tanto como fuentes de frutillas por todas la habitaciones y en especial el dormitorio, añadiendo el desorden de ropa que había por allí y por allá. _Creo que tengo bastante trabajo. Seria de buena ayuda llamar a Yashiro o tal vez más útil contratar un staff de limpieza y pedirle a Yashiro que lo haga pasar como su departamento… Ya veo que las últimas noticias faranduleras sean sobre mi vida intima con kyoko. _Pensó riendo por lo bajo

**Sala de espera; 5 piso**

Shotaro estaba apoyado en el borde que daba a la sala de neonatos, los miraba intentando buscar una respuesta…y claro no la encontró. La ira que lo invadía le impedía pensar y lo único que había en su mente, en ese minuto, era relacionado con kyoko.

No podía creer que su hermana fuera tan tonta como para comprometerse con ese tal Hizuri. _Tengo que hacer algo para impedirlo…, kyoko no puede casarse con ese bastardo!, ni si quera ha estado cerca de ella cuando lo ha necesitado y menos durante estos meses en los que kyoko necesita de los cuidados de alguien!...maldición!, de seguro que en este minuto anda por ahí sin preocupación alguna. Pero no permitiré que eso pase, no permitiré que otra persona haga sufrir a kyoko; se que yo fui alguien que le izo daño pero tengo mis motivos!, en esta oportunidad no dejare que abusen de ella como si fuera una maldita esclava…se merece algo mejor! no a ese bastardo playboy!...hablando del rey de roma _pensó Shotaro sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kuon, que venía por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera leyendo atentamente una hoja

- no lo permitiré…-murmuro Sho caminando decidió hacia Kuon. Si para impedirlo tenía que matarlo…estaba dispuesto a ello. Aunque primero le daría un oportunidad para que tomara conciencia sobre lo que kyoko necesitaba- he!, Hizuri!- grito Sho enfrente del para que se detuviera

- ocurr!?...-iba a preguntar Kuon pero fue evitado por Shotaro quien golpeo fuerte su estomago

- no puedes jugar con kyoko a tu antojo, lo sabías!?- le restregó esa frase en el asa mientras Kuon se reincorporaba y molesto iba devolverle el golpe a Shotaro

Pero Shotaro no se molesto en darle tiempo a responder y volvió a enviar un golpe el que esta vez fue esquivado por ren

- Que mierda!- grito ren golpeándolo fuertemente- quien juega con quien!?- pregunto molesto dándole oportunidad a Shotaro para que se levantara. A pesar de que ren no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni era el responsable de la molestia de Shotaro, no era de esos tipos tramposos que daban golpe tras golpe.

Ren tomo molesto de la camisa a Shotaro, no permitiría que le diera otro golpe mas ni menos que descargara su ira contra él. Estaba listo para darle otro golpe fuerte, uno que no le dejara ganas algunas de continuar con esta estúpida pelea sin fundamentos para él.

-basta!...ahg- grito Julieta interponiéndose entre ellos en el momento en que ren le proporciono un fuerte golpe a Shotaro o eso era lo que se proponía.

-Julieta!- grito reino quien miraba sin interés la pelea protagonizada por ren y Fuwa, a la distancia. Al ver que su hermana se cruzo de por medio sintió un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Julieta cayó al piso a unos dos metros de distancia. Ren no había golpeado a Shotaro sino que a Julieta en el minuto que se interpuso entre ellos. Shotaro al ver que Kuon había quedado petrificado al ver a Julieta en el piso, lo golpeo fuertemente haciéndolo retroceder una buena cantidad de pasos y miro a Julieta quien estaba entre los brazos de su hermano en ese momento

- Esta…está bien?- pregunto Sho dejando a un lado su ira y dando paso a un gran sentimiento de responsabilidad

- crees que lo estará!?- pregunto reino sin mirarlo a la cara. Lo unió que le interesaba en este momento era que su hermana reaccionara.

Julieta había sido golpeada doblemente, por ren y por Shotaro. El golpe de ren que le proporciono en la mejilla le dejo un rastro de sangre en su comisura derecha, la que daba inicio a una línea de sangre que se iba a largando cada vez mas. Sumando el golpe de Shotaro que fue a la altura de la cintura pero fue mucho más despacio ya que Sho alanzo a alarmarse que Julieta se había cruzado entre ellos. Para ponerle como trágico final que la cabeza de Julieta golpeo fuertemente contra el piso lo que ahora la mantenía inconsciente.

-Julieta…- dijo reino palpando las mejilla de la chica- vamos nena, despierta si?- le pregunto nuevamente acariciándole las mejillas. Como reino podía ver, su hermana no despertaría de un minuto para otro y todo era culpa de los inadaptados humanos que tenia tras suyo- …demonios!- les grito tomando a su hermana entre sus brazos y llevándosela para recostarla en un sofá que había al otro lado de la habitación.

-oye!, ren!...-grito Sho dándose vuelta a verlo- eh?, Hizuri!?- pregunto algo molesto pero preocupado de ver al hombre así

Cuando ren sintió el contacto de la piel de Julieta contra su mano quedo pasmado. Su intención no era golpear a Julieta, incluso ni si quera se había percatado que la chica se había colocado entre ellos. Giro su rostro para mirarla y sintió que su corazón se oprimía al verla allí tirada a metros de ellos…esto había sido su culpa. Había vuelto a golpear a la chica y no había escusa de promedio que lo librara de la culpa… se le vino a la mente una vez que la dejo inconsciente, cuando creyó que un muchacho del instituto se había acostado con ella bajo su permiso, esa vez la golpeo sin querer y la chica cayó al suelo sin tener oportunidad a explicar las cosas. Esa vez Julieta no despertó hasta el día siguiente junto a un gran dolor de cabeza. _Cometí el mismo error…nuevamente_ pensó recordando las palabras de Julieta _"no fue tu culpa, más bien… mejor no lo recordemos, vale?"_ que aun permanecían en su memoria. _ Prometí que no cometería el mismo error 2 veces…son como las "normas del corazón de un actor", soy un desastre…ni si quiera puedo cumplir con eso._

Ren miro de reojo a Fuwa y siguió con su camino. Aun tenía un trabajo que hacer en casa y tenía claro que kyoko no saldría hasta mañana por la mañana, tal vez la mejor solución para esto era relajarse y luego pensar en cómo mejorar las cosas…

**Hospital: habitación de kyoko**

Kanae se despertó un poco incomoda, sentía un peso en su hombro. Giro su cabeza y noto que kyoko dormía apoyada en el. Se veía como una verdadera princesa…mejor dicho una reina, ya que la chica iba a ser madre.

Miro la hora en el reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió al ver que había pasado toda la noche allí, ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Pensó en que pronto debería aparecer alguna enfermera o doctor por allí… y tal vez sería buena idea ir a buscar el desayuno para su amiga. Así le daría una linda sorpresa…aunque la comida del hospital no fuera tan buena

Salió de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con ren, quien le sonrió y siguió su camino. Kanae llego hasta la sala de espera y le pidió a la enfermera de recepción del piso, si podía llevar el desayuno hasta la habitación de kyoko pero que evitaran el pudin y lo cambiaran por un mousse de chocolate. La enfermera no dudo en seguir las instrucciones de la joven que le inspiraba temor

Kanae sonrió para sí misma dejándose apoyar contra el mesón de la enfermera. Cuando miro de frente vio a reino quien le sonreía de la misma manera _que rayos!?, que le pasa a este?_ Pensó alejándose incomoda de el lugar

Volvió a la habitación de kyoko y apoyada en la puerta, la cerró acompañado de un suspiro

-Moko-san?- pregunto kyoko quien estaba sentada en la ama, vestida con su ropa cotidiana y lista para volver a casa _ese suspiro…_kyoko estaba segura que la manera en que suspiro kanae era la misma que utilizaba ella cuando era pequeña y pensaba en Sho…_ese suspiro…será que Yashiro-san esta aquí?. Si es así, ren tendrá que estar con él?...-_Moko-san?- volvió a preguntar esta vez obteniendo respuesta de parte de su amiga

- ah!; kyoko…ya te vas?-le pregunto sin entender aun…estaba confundida, reino le provocaba…ni ella misma lo entendía

- bueno…estaba esperando a que volvieras. El tío de Julieta-san me aviso hace poco que ren pasaría por mi…bueno y me dijo que me vistiera- comento kyoko mirándola dudosa. No entendía porque su amiga estaba así de nerviosa

-ya veo…entones será mejor que vuelva a… mejor que valla a LME- dijo kanae corrigiéndose _ hoy ren debería trabajar, así que significa que Yukihito vendrá con el…¡ah..! Kami-sama!, no siento que encontrarme ahora con Yukihito sea lo mejor para mi corazón!_

_- _esto…Moko-san- interrumpió kyoko a kanae cuando la chica tomaba su bolso. Kanae la miro- quería saber si vendrías con migo…ren me envió un mensaje invitándonos a las dos a desayunar ¿vendrás?, ¿es que ya desayunaste?- pregunto kyoko mostrándole el mensaje que había recibido esta mañana después de que el doctor le había dado de alta

Kanae cerró los ojos y se contuvo a tragar en seco ¡_que rayos me pasa!, porque me siento así…._

* * *

gracias por leer :D

aqui les dejo el link de mi ideal de julieta-san...aclaro que es como me la imagino; si no estan de acuerdo lo entiendo ya que todos tenemos distintas formas de pensar

www tumblr com /blog /gout-te (este es el link, de el blog en tumblr, en el que se muestra el dibujo. tiene que borrar los espacion y agregar los puntos antes y despues de "tumblr"... por favor no duden en verlo c:)

gracias por los comentarios que escriben para cada capitulo. siempre ayudan a continuar la historia y también, como en esta ocacion, a corregir grandes errores.


End file.
